The White Shadow
by Kain772
Summary: Elsa Morimoto was adopted at birth and trained to be a Yakuza Operative/Assassin. Elsa was sent on a mission to kidnap the daughter of a prominent pair of politicians. Elsa soon finds out that the target's nature is something that no training could have prepared her for. Eventual Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Shadow: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 3,291 (Long for beginning of the story)

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa Morimoto was adopted at birth and trained to be a Yakuza Operative/Assassin. Elsa was sent on a mission to kidnap the daughter of a prominent pair of politicians. Elsa soon finds out that the target's nature is something that no training could have prepared her for.

* * *

><p>One night in the middle of a large city in China there is a large estate with large grounds and gardens filled with plants. A tall wall surrounded the grounds and the house. In one of the estates gardens was a smallish bush that if you look at it you wouldn't see the small person crouched behind it. The person was covered from head to toe in a skin tight black outfit. Even the hair and face was covered, only the person eyes were exposed. Those vibrant blue eyes followed a man walking by the person's location.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was crouched next to an arborvitae plant that completely shadowed her location. Elsa's stealth suit made her look like the ancient ninja's of japan only her eyes were not covered. Elsa pulled out a knife and moved behind the roaming guard that was near her. Elsa plunged knife up to the hilt in the guards back at the level of the kidney. The guard went completely stiff and Elsa pulled him down into the bush that she was just hiding under.<p>

Elsa made sure the body was disguised before she moved into the house. Elsa silently moved into the house hiding in small closets and corners as guards roamed around the house. Elsa knew the layout by heart and had every spot she could hide memorized. Soon Elsa could see the door that she needed to go through, the only problem was that it had two guards standing outside of it. Elsa knew that the time for secrecy was over and the only way past them was through them.

Elsa drew her Katana and pulled another knife out. Elsa turned the corner and was already at a full sprint. Elsa threw the knife and is sailed through the air burying itself in the farthest guard's neck. The other guard started to bring up his assault rifle, but he was far too slow for Elsa's training. Elsa kicked the weapon and thrust her sword through the man's chest. Two more guards dead without a sound.

Elsa opened the door and saw the target. An ageing Japanese man was sitting at a desk with a pen in one hand and he was furiously writing on paper. It looked like the man had been writing for a while because a lot of paper was stacked high on the table. When the man looked up his eye's dilated and he went completely pale.

_Speaking in Japanese,_ "Please they have my family." Elsa pulled her head cover down exposing her white braid and face. If the man could have gone any whiter he did "The White Shadow."

Elsa walked forward bringing her blade up and the man started crying. _In Japanese _"Morimoto sends his regards," Elsa said just before she sliced the blade across the man's neck. Elsa's blade severed the man's head from his body in one slice. The man's tears were still dropped down his cheeks as Elsa wiped her blade on the man's shoulder before sheathing it. Elsa would give the sword a more proper cleaning after she was out of danger. Elsa covered her head again and moved out of the room down the hall to an adjacent room. This room had a window in it and the window faced away from Elsa's approach.

As expected Elsa saw guards moving towards the other side of the house were Elsa had hid a body of a guard. The alarms started sounding and the guards started moving to secure the house. Elsa moved out the window and down the house back into the heavily garden grounds. Elsa silently sprinted across the grounds to the wall that surrounded the compound. Lights started shining all over the place, but the lights were on the wall that Elsa was now beneath. Elsa had placed a small rope over the wall earlier and she quickly scaled over the wall.

Once over the wall Elsa moved across the street to where Elsa had left a bag and her guitar case. Elsa uncovered her hair and pulled out her braid. The bag had a long dress that Elsa pulled on over her suit and a pair of high heels. Elsa placed her Katana inside the guitar and closed up the case. Elsa then walked out of the alley like she had done every night for the past six weeks. The guards move out of the compound and around the wall. They had seen Elsa so many times that they just looked right past as she walked towards her small apartment not far from the compound.

Elsa stayed awake all night just in case someone somehow connected the blond musician with the killings. When Elsa saw the sun start to rise she knew that it was clear. So Elsa packed up her few things in a duffle bag, grabbed her guitar case and moved out of the apartment. Elsa walked towards the train station. Elsa waited until she was half way there and completely surrounded by people before pulling out the cell phone that was a prepaid phone and dialed.

"Mushi Mushi," the voice answered, Elsa knew the voice so well she had heard it for years growing up.

_Continued in Japanese_ "It is finished," Elsa answered, as she continued to the train station.

"Are you clear?" the voice asked, with concern in his voice. Elsa had this conversation so many times before, that even the slightest change in the man's voice was clear as day.

"Yes, don't worry," Elsa replied, as these conversations were supposed to be all business.

"We have one last job before you will take a long vacation," the voice said and Elsa was totally confused.

"I don't need a vacation. Did I do something wrong?" Elsa couldn't help feeling nervous. If she had messed up one of her missions it wouldn't matter who her father was she would be dead.

"I was informed the other day that if you didn't get a vacation soon my mother would put an assassination order on me," Elsa had to smile and covered her mouth to hide the smile. Elsa didn't remember her birth parents or how she came to be with her adopted parents, but her adopted Grand-mother was very fond of Elsa. Gran was very much against Elsa's training and current profession.

"Tell her that I miss her too. What is the job?" Elsa asked. They still didn't use names or other information that could be used to track or identify who was talking. The precautions were necessary as the Chinese government listened to every cell phone conversation.

"Head to the capital and the hotel," Elsa knew which hotel since it was one of the few that the group that Elsa was associated with owned. "Get the package for you with your passport, plane tickets and locker key. Once you get to your location find the locker number that matched your birth year and all the other information on the job."

"Is it private, public or natural?" Elsa asked, the only question about the job that she was allowed to ask.

"None. It is a grab and hold," the voice answered, and Elsa was totally confused. That was not what Elsa was trained for, Elsa was trained to assassinate.

"I'm sure there is someone else better suited for that job," Elsa said, as she walked into the train station.

"You will see why we need to use your abilities when you read the specifics. Good luck and be safe," the voice then hung up. Elsa then closed the phone and snapped it in half and put one piece in the trash before she boarded the train. The other half went into the woman's bathroom trash on the train itself.

Elsa couldn't believe she just walked out of customs in San Francisco. Elsa had always heard that the US customs agents were the worst in the world, but that wasn't as bad North Korea at all. Elsa found the locker that matched her birth year and the key that she had unlocked it. Elsa pulled out the large duffel bag that weighed a lot heavier than her usual bags. Elsa just swung the bag over her shoulder and walked into the woman's restroom stall to open the bag. Elsa opened the bag and saw several large stacks of cash, paper clip with identification cards, a second bag inside with cloths in it and a key ring with several keys on it. Elsa picked up the ID and saw that her new name wasn't that far from her original name.

Elsa Queen San Jose California, an address, a school ID and a school schedule. Elsa was even more confused than she was before. Elsa had finished school four years early even on Japanese standards Elsa was way above everyone else. That was all Elsa was going to look at in the airport restroom so she packed up some money in a purse, threw in the identification, the key ring and then moved out of the stall. Elsa headed to the transportation hut and called for a cab. Elsa gave the cabby the address that was on Elsa's new ID. Elsa didn't say much because Elsa would need time to get rid of the Japanese accent.

The cab dropped Elsa off at the largest house Elsa had ever seen. In Japan even her family, that was associated with the organization, didn't have a house this large. Elsa walked up to the front door while pulling out the key ring and saw that the lock looked like a Baldwin lock. Elsa looked through the key ring and saw a very large fat key that matched the Baldwin lock. Elsa opened the door and saw that the house was disgustingly large. Elsa couldn't possibly keep this entire house secured and then Elsa saw a camera staring at her. Elsa looked around the entry way and saw a tablet on the table just next to the stairs. The tablet had a sticky note on it with a small note in Japanese that said _Security system coded to anniversary_.

Elsa picked up the tablet and coded in the anniversary of her adopted parents wedding. The tablet unlocked and showed that there were cameras all over the house. There was also a room that was titled PANIC. Elsa saw that the Panic room had a bed, desk, wardrobe and a bathroom off of it. Elsa knew that was the place she would spend most of her time in. Elsa ignored the upstairs and moved over to the master bedroom. That room had the Panic room off of it. Elsa opened the door and inspected the room. The room was going to be her base of operations. Elsa unpacked the rest of the duffel back and opened the large manila envelope to find out who her target was.

Elsa's target was the daughter of a pair of powerful politicians and she was to take the daughter. Elsa then realized why she was chosen as the daughter had several very large guards around her at all times except at school. The daughter went to an all-girls school and was the only time that it was suspected that she was vulnerable. Elsa was enrolled in the school and that was the school ID that she had. Elsa spent the rest of the day and night researching the target.

* * *

><p>It was morning several days later at a very large building that was covered in windows. Outside the building cars were in a long line and men in black and white suits were standing next to many of those cars. Many of the men kept looking all around as they moved around the cars and opened a door of the cars. One car a man opened it and another man got out quickly followed by a high school student. The girl was dressed exactly the same as all the rest of the girls. Black skirts or pants with thin gold vertical stripes down them, a pure white button up shirt with a collar, a black neck tie with diagonal gold stripes repeating down the tie and most wore a gold coat. The girl had strawberry blond hair that looked like it was braided and then wrapped up around her head in a bun. The whole thing was held together with green and gold ribbons and only other distinct feature on the girl was the large gold watch around her wrist. The two men flanked the girl as she walked up to the large building.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna had her braids wrapped together around her head and was walking into school. The men that escorted Anna stopped at the door and Anna just ignored them as they were often rotated. So Anna didn't even try to get to know the men since they wouldn't be around more than three months. Anna checked her watch as she moved through the school and dropped her bag off at her locker before going to her home room. Anna then sensed someone standing behind her and Anna spun around quickly.<p>

"You missed a great time at the mountain this weekend Anna," Aurora said, with a huge smile on her face. Aurora's golden hair was tied back in a ponytail with a pink and blue ribbons wrapped around her hair. Aurora didn't like wearing makeup even without it her red lips and flawless skin made her breath taking to look at. Why Aurora had been Anna's friend for so long was anyone's guess.

"Yea my parents needed me to go with them. I would have rather been skiing with you all," Anna answered, as she looked at Aurora with the dismay. "I had to dress up, wear high heels and got dirty looks for every little thing I ate. So by the end of the weekend my feet were killing me and I was starving," Anna explained, as she grabbed her book and folder out of the locker and left her bag.

"Tomorrow we will do some retail therapy after school," Aurora answered, as they walked towards their home-room.

"Hay did you guys hear," Anna and Aurora had to stop and turn to look at Belle as she walked up to them. Belle's long brown hair was tucked behind her ears today. Belle normally had her nose in a book, but even with her nose in a book Belle heard and listened to everything. Belle also didn't like wearing makeup because it made her break out. Belle's skin was also flawless as a marble statue, not covered in freckles like Anna. Belle had joined Anna and Aurora's small group when they came to high school. Belle went to a different private school for grade school, but she was a perfect fit with Anna and Aurora. "There is a new girl in school. I heard Alexis talking about it," the three of them moved towards their homeroom. "She is going to be in our homeroom and she has been going to school in Japan," Belle finished just as they turned into the room.

Just as Belle said there was a new girl sitting in the back of the room. Her hair was so blond that it looked white as snow. The girl didn't look up as the classroom filled. Instead she kept her eyes down at her notebook and she was writing something. With one hand she jotted notes the other hand was idly twisted her long white braid that draped over her shoulder. Anna took her chair a few seats up and one to the left of the new girl. Their homeroom teacher was always late to homeroom and today was no different.

As he walked in a sudden loud scrapping noise filled the room. Anna jumped at the noise as did everyone else as Anna looked at the sound and she saw that the new girl was standing. The noise was her chair scraping against the ground as she suddenly stood. The new girl's cheeks turned a shade of red as she looked down and returned to her seat. Everyone in the room laughed at the new girl, because they didn't know that in Japan schools it was expected to stand when a teacher entered the room.

"Enough. Well as you can all see we have a new student in our school," Mr. Mason spoke, and waved the new girl to stand. The girl stood at the teachers command "This is Elsa Queen. Everyone I want you to all make sure she feels welcome." Anna looked back and saw that Elsa had returned to her chair. Elsa was again writing in her note book. Anna wanted to see what she was writing, but Mr. Mason went right into the class.

Anna's day was filled with surprises as Elsa was in nearly every class. The only class that Elsa was absent in was Anna's last class her computer programming class. Anna collected her stuff, checked the time and moved towards the exit of school. Belle walked in step with Anna, her nose in a book reading as they headed towards the exit. Aurora met Anna and Belle at the door and smiled at them.

"So the new girl was in my final choir class," Aurora started, as she opened the door for Anna. Anna use to be in choir with Aurora, but her parents didn't think choir was a good way to spend her time in school. So Anna dropped choir for computer programming, which her parents thought was more appropriate then singing.

"I thought that class was audition only?" Anna asked as they moved out into the schools main yard that was filled with students or guards. Anna wasn't the only girl in school that had a security detail, Aurora also had a guard waiting for her.

"It is that was why Mr. Schmidt made her sing an audition in front of the class," Aurora explained. Anna tilted her head as she went to ask how that went, but Aurora interrupted "She grabbed a guitar and sang the most beautiful song I have heard in a long time." Anna envied Elsa a little as Anna loved to sing and wished she could have been there.

Anna's guards flanked her and started escorted Anna towards the car. "Tomorrow we will go to the mall and shop your woes away," Aurora called out, as she was escorted towards her car by her own guard.

"I can't wait," Belle called out as she moved towards her own car. Belle's father stood at the curb and hugged Belle as they got in the car. Anna couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Belle's relationship with her parents. Anna's mother hadn't picked Anna up from school since second grade. Anna looked over her shoulder to get into the car and saw the Elsa walked away from school. No one was there to greet her, no guards and no parents. Elsa had her head down and her braid draped over her shoulder as she moved across the street towards where ever her house was.

Seeing Elsa walk with her head down and hearing everyone laugh as she stood up as the teachers entered the room all day made Anna feel bad about not taking the time to talk to Elsa today. Anna would have talked to Elsa at lunch, but instead the three of them got food and went to the library to do homework. Tomorrow Anna was going to talk to the new girl and make her feel welcome.

"Ma'am," one of her guards got her attention as they were holding the door open for Anna and Anna stood at the edge of the car. Anna looked away from Elsa and slid into the car.

* * *

><p><em>I'm always looking to improve my writing abilities. If you find some bad grammar or sentence structure you could always message me. Just let me know what I did wrong and how to fix it would be wonderful, so I can learn and get better.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Shadow 2: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 1,813

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Will Anna's kindness bring about her own downfall by talking to Elsa?

* * *

><p>Elsa walked home a different way then she walked to school. Elsa didn't see any prefect route to escape the school without being caught on some sort of camera. There are too many damn cameras in this country from cameras at intersections or on houses pointed out towards the street. If Elsa was caught on camera with an unconscious target on her shoulders she could easily be caught.<p>

Elsa dropped off her school supplies, changed cloths and grabbed her guitar. Elsa moved back out of the house replacing her simple precautions and moved back towards school. Elsa was only going to walk by the school as she took her guitar to a music store as an excuse to scout the school more. After words Elsa was going to walk by the targets house on the way back just to get a look at it. Elsa was confident that her organization was correct in the fact that taking the target at home would be a bad idea, but Elsa was taught to make sure all information is current and confirmed with her own eyes.

Elsa was very disappointed as the targets house was just about the most secure estate that Elsa had ever seen. Elsa only walked by at a slow rate, but it was clear that the place had many strategically placed cameras. The cameras were in much better places then other places that Elsa had broken into before. Elsa looked at the mission like she was going to kill the target instead of having to take it. Elsa would have ruled out the home for the location to hit the target.

Elsa went back home feeling a little discouraged as taking someone was a lot harder than just killing them. Elsa lay down on her bed and encoded her most recent finds into notes. Elsa could only think about how the target appeared to have only a couple of friends. The targets friends' houses could be good locations to take the target. Elsa was going to have to break into the main office in order to find out names and locations of the friends that she had seen with the target today.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't forget her promise to make sure to talk to Elsa today. Anna had her guards leave early so that maybe Anna could talk to Elsa a little before home room started. The only problem was that Elsa didn't arrive until the rest of the class did and Elsa was too far away to pass a note to. So Anna was going to have to wait until lunch time to try and talk to Elsa. Anna couldn't help watching Elsa as the morning went on and just like the day before no one talked to Elsa in the slightest.<p>

So when lunch came and Belle, Rapunzel and Anna were in line for food Anna saw that Elsa was several people in front of them. "I'm going to sit with Elsa and talk to her," Anna said, quietly to them.

"Why?" Belle asked, looking up from her book.

"Because no one has talked to her at all yesterday or today, so I'm going to go. I'll meet you two in the library after a bit," Anna explained, as they got their trays of food. As they moved through the line Anna saw Elsa sitting in the back of the cafeteria alone. Elsa sat there looking down at her notes just moving her food around her tray. Anna set her tray down in front of Elsa and sat down across from her. "I'm Anna. It is nice to meet you Elsa," Anna said, with a smile.

"I'm Elsa as you already know. Is there something I can do for you?" Elsa asked, as she took a bite of food.

"I just noticed that no one has been welcoming you to the school and it looks like you need a friend," Anna stated, as she started to eat. Elsa took a bite before returning to her notes. Even though it seemed like Elsa didn't want to talk Anna decided to try and strike up a conversation. "I noticed that you are in all my honor classes. I also noticed that you are taking notes all the time, so I am willing to help you catch up if you need or would like, of course I'm not saying that you can't keep up with class on your own. It is just that I don't know if you want help I am more than willing," Anna noticed that she was starting to ramble, but if Elsa wasn't going to talk then Anna would.

"I have heard that being a new kid in an old school like this can be tuff as well and I just wanted to try and be your friend." Finally Anna said something that got a look from Elsa. When Anna said she wanted to be Elsa's friend it caused Elsa to suddenly look up and into Anna's eyes. Elsa had very beautiful blue eyes and those eyes were staring at Anna.

"I think that would be nice," Elsa said, after staring at Anna for a bit.

Anna smiled at Elsa and Elsa gave Anna an awkward little smile back. "So do you need help trying to figure out your classes?" Anna asked, and Elsa looked over at Anna with a tilt of her head. So Anna pointed at the note book that Elsa was always writing in.

"O this isn't school work," Elsa turned the note book towards Anna. Anna looked down and saw that it wasn't normal lined paper that Elsa was writing in, but a blank score with penciled in music notes. Elsa was writing music not taking school notes. Anna was unable to hide her shock as she looked through pages and pages of music notes. "My school in Japan was ahead of the classes here. So I kind of already know what's going on so instead I write music," Elsa explained.

"I would really like to hear you sing some time," as Anna passed the music back and glanced down at her watch. Lunch was passing quickly talking to Elsa and Anna would have to wait to do her homework until after school. "I'm sorry that everyone laughed when you stood up yesterday. I didn't know that American schools in Japan also stood when the teachers walked in."

"I don't know if American schools do or not. My last school was a Japanese school," Elsa answered while she finished her lunch.

"Wait you went to a normal Japanese school?" Anna asked, and Elsa just nodded her head. "That means you can speak and read Japanese?" Elsa nodded again. "Maybe some time you could give me some lessons. I have always wanted to learn Japanese," Anna confessed, "I love Japanese Anime, Manga and just about everything from Japan."

"That would be fun. You let me know what day or time and I'll be there," Elsa spoke just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Elsa packed up her note book and picked up her tray. Elsa then stood next to the table and she looked over at Anna. Anna smiled as she quickly gathered her things and stood next to Elsa. They then walked over to the trash and washing area. Once they dropped off their trays they walked instep to their next class.

Anna was kind of happy that Elsa was in most of her classes. Aurora and Belle got good grades, but they were not in the honor classes like Anna was. Anna often wished that she had a friend in her classes to talk about the class or maybe even help or get help when Anna needed it. Until today Anna was pretty much alone in the honor classes, but now she had a friend that not only was in the class, but already had an idea of what was coming in class.

The rest of the day went quickly as Anna thought about her new friendship with Elsa. This time when Anna walked towards the exit with Belle not only was Aurora standing waiting for her so was Elsa. Elsa was several steps away from Aurora and it showed that Aurora didn't follow Anna's example. Anna walked up and nodded Elsa over towards Aurora "Aurora and Belle this is Elsa. Elsa this is Aurora, we have been friends since grammar school and this is Belle. Belle joined our small group beginning of high school," Aurora smiled at Elsa and Elsa gave Aurora a similar small smile. Belle also smiled at Elsa and gave her a small nod.

"It is nice to meet you both," Elsa said, and Aurora reached a hand out towards Elsa.

Elsa took Aurora's hand and Aurora smiled again with her big breath taking smile "it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Elsa then moved forward and opened the door for everyone. Anna moved out with Aurora and Belle behind her. "So how about that retail therapy?" Aurora asked.

"I forgot about it, but I absolutely want to go shopping tonight. Elsa do you want to come with us?" Anna asked, as she looked over her shoulder at Elsa.

"I wouldn't want to intrude –" Elsa started, but this time Belle interrupted Elsa.

"It is just shopping. You are more than welcome to come with us." Aurora and Anna both nodded their heads.

"Ok, but I don't have any way to get there," Elsa said, with a little sadness in her voice.

"How about I give you a ride home, then after I go home and change I'll swing by and pick you up," Anna explained.

"Ma'am I can't recommend that," Anna turned around and saw that one of her guards had walked up behind Anna. Anna gave the guard a look caused the man to explain further "Ma'am your new friend has not had a back ground check and we can't ensure she is a safe person to be around."

Anna just shook her head "If Elsa was a danger she wouldn't have been allowed into the school. This is going to happen weather you guys like it or not."

"I'm with Anna on this," Aurora chimed in as her own guard shook his head furiously.

"I don't want to cause such a big fuss," Elsa answered, as the group stopped at the curb.

"Nope it's not a problem, Elsa gets in the car with me or I walk home with her," Anna declared, as she moved away from the car. Anna knew that it would cause her guards to act quickly and sure enough they opened the car door and tried to ferry Elsa and Anna in. Anna smiled at Elsa before turning towards Aurora and Belle "We will see you in an hour or so." The pair nodded before moving towards their own cars.

* * *

><p><em>I'm always looking to improve my writing abilities. If you find some bad grammar or sentence structure you could always message me. Just let me know what I did wrong and how to fix it would be wonderful, so I can learn and get better.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Shadow 3: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,008

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa is going to the Mall with Anna, Belle and Aurora. Will this be the chance that Elsa needs to take the target?

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into the house and moved quickly towards her secure room. Elsa quickly changed cloths into a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Elsa then hid different weapons all over her body as this might be a prime time to grab the target. Elsa then moved around the rest of the house moving things around and ruffling both beds to make the house look more lived in. Elsa only worked for a little bit when the doorbell rang and Elsa looked at the security tablet. Elsa could see that Anna was standing at the door with two guards behind her.<p>

Elsa was disappointed to see the guards, but was still hopeful that some opportunity would arise. Elsa hit the talk button "I'll be there in one second." Elsa then grabbed her purse and ran towards the door. Elsa hid the security tablet and laid some chips on the floor near the door. If someone were to open the door Elsa would know it.

Elsa opened the door and Anna smiled a huge smile at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help smiling back. If her father would have seen her he would have been very disappointed in Elsa. Elsa didn't care at this moment because if smiling brought her an opportunity to get the target it would be worth it. "We are going to meet Belle and Aurora at the mall. I hope you got your dads credit card, because I got mine," Anna smiled, as she turned towards the car. Elsa moved in behind and one of Anna's guards walked behind Elsa. The front guard opened the door for Anna as she got in the car and Elsa followed suit with the second guard sitting in the back with them. Elsa was happy that the car had a second seat that faced backward so they didn't have to cram together on one seat.

"So about those Japanese lessons when would you like to start?" Anna asked Elsa as she looked over at Elsa.

"Whenever you want. I just moved to town so I only really know you, Aurora and Belle. My social life is open," Elsa replied, as an opportunity to scout Anna's house would be helpful.

"My parents have this dinner thing tomorrow night. It should be done around six, do you want to come over for a few hours around then?" Anna asked, as her excitement to learn Japanese was transparent. Elsa nodded her head. Elsa was more than willing to oblige that desire, especially if Elsa could use it to her own advantage. Elsa was going to use this opportunity to scout the mall since it could be used to take the target.

"There is a store in the mall that I love to go to and I think you will like it because it is filled with things from Japan," Anna said, as the car pulled up to the mall. The guard moved out of the car first and did a quick scan of the area. Elsa tried to get out, but the guards hand was in the way and Anna just shook her head. After a few minutes the guard waved them out. Elsa moved out first and gave the area a quick look and the first thing Elsa noticed was that about half of the mall crowd had security guards. Elsa knew that if this place was like this in the middle of the week then the weekend would be worse.

This job was turning out to be a nightmare. The target was surrounded by security or large crowds and that would make taking the target nearly impossible. Elsa followed Anna into the mall through a large entrance and Elsa spotted three cameras.

"We will meet Aurora and Belle at the food court then we will move on from there. Is there any place you would like to visit?" Anna speaking brought Elsa out of work mode and into the now.

"I have no idea what half these stores are or even sell, so I'll just mainly tag along with you guys," Elsa spoke the truth as Elsa had no idea what half of these stores were.

"I'll make sure you know everything that you need to know about these stores by the end of today!" Anna exclaimed with excitement. Anna then grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her through the mall. Elsa tried to give as genuine smile as she could manage. Elsa allowed herself to be dragged all over the mall as the group moved from one store to the next. They all tried on clothing in different stores as it seemed that Anna preferred one store, Aurora preferred a different store and Belle liked another. To Elsa it all seemed the same in different stores. Elsa smiled and acted as excited as she could every time the girls seemed excited about things, but what Elsa was really doing was looking at cameras, guards and anything security related.

They eventually stopped to eat at the food court and Elsa was able to pull out her note book. Elsa didn't eat with the girls, but instead made notes about the security of the mall and little facts she heard from the girls. "What is your song going to be about?" Aurora asked.

Elsa looked up at Aurora and saw that she was looking at Elsa's notes. "I don't know. I write the music first then I try and find words that will fit the song," Elsa explained what she really did when she was really writing music. Of course the notes that Elsa was writing were her own code and might be a song one day. Elsa always turned her notes into a song about the job that she completed.

"That makes sense. I have heard that some song writers do that and others go the other way. Maybe could you play a piece of it for us some time," Aurora said, with a smile.

"Maybe you could write a part for each of us," Belle chimed in.

Elsa didn't realize that Belle or Anna could sing, but instead of saying that Elsa just nodded and said "I can definitely try."

"Once we finished dinner I want to go to the Eastern Province Store," Anna spoke suddenly. "I think you would like the place Elsa. The guy that works there knows Japanese and is fun to talk to."

"That is where we will split up," Belle said, with a smile "Anna could and has spent hours in that store. So Aurora and I will go look at the new music and then the book store if you want to come with us Elsa."

"No I would like to see this store. If they truly get things from Japan I would love to get a few things," Elsa said, as she started putting her things away. The girls finished their food quickly and Anna led Elsa towards the store.

"You are going to love this place. I'm sure you can find all the comforts of home there. The store keeper was born in Japan and is always trying to get me to go to dinner so he can teach me Japanese," Anna talked the whole way to the store and as soon as they stepped in the store Elsa knew that this place was a fraud. From the chemical smell of the fake incense to the artificial statues that Elsa could see on the glass shelves. Anna ran straight towards the counter and hugged the man behind it. Elsa started looking through the inventory of tea pots. Elsa has been craving the tea her mother use to make for years. It had been four years since Elsa ran out of the tea that her mother left after her death. Unfortunately all the pots were cheap glass knock offs of tradition Japanese pottery.

"Why don't you come over and we can get those lessons started," a voice rang out that was not Anna's. Elsa looked over at the counter and saw that Anna had a large selection of anime books laid out in front of her. Elsa moved over to the counter after giving up on the tea pots and to look at the tea selection.

"Actually Elsa here knows Japanese and she is willing to teach me after school," Anna explained, and the man behind the counter had a very sad look on his face. Elsa now knew why he kept asking Anna out to dinner, not to teach her Japanese, but because he liked Anna.

Elsa then saw that in the back of the tea section was a small box that was a faded red color that looked just like the tea box that Elsa's mother kept next to the stove. "That box can I see it," Elsa suddenly speaking, must have frightened them because they both gasped.

"That box of tea has been in the store since my father ran it," the man said, as he walked over towards Elsa. He brought out the small box and handed it to Elsa. Elsa turned the box over and it defently was several years old with ruff dented corners and faded color, but Elsa instantly knew that it was in fact the tea that her mother used to make. Seeing the box made Elsa's chest ache as she missed her mother fiercely. Elsa looked up and saw that both the man and Anna were staring at her. That was when Elsa felt the cool feeling of wetness on her face.

Elsa quickly wiped the tears from her face. "How many boxes do you have and do you have an actual authentic tea pot?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yea the tea pots are –" the man started, but Elsa held up her hand interrupting him.

_In Japanese_ "You and I both know that those pots are not authentic," Elsa said, giving him a look. The man's eyes bulged at Elsa as soon as she finished the sentence. Elsa then realized that this man didn't speak Japanese in the slightest. _In Japanese_ "You don't speak Japanese do you?" Elsa asked, and the man just looked towards Anna. "I'm sorry Anna, but your friend here doesn't speak Japanese at all. Do you have any tea pots from when your father ran the store?" Elsa asked, as she looked back at the man.

"Yea just a second," that man walked into the back room and Elsa walked over next to Anna.

"I'm sorry to break that to you so meanly," Elsa said, kind of feeling bad.

"I can't believe he has been lying to me for years," Anna said, looking down at the books she had in front of her.

"Don't let his lies spoil your enjoyment of these books. Just realize that you don't really know someone until you meet them in a life or death situation," Elsa spoke the words that her father had told her years ago as a small girl. The man set three more red boxes in front of Elsa and a small box with a tea pot that looked familiar. Elsa couldn't hold back as she smiled a huge smile at seeing the tea pot and the boxes of tea. "This tea is just like the stuff my mother use to make me. I love this tea. I'll take the tea pot, all three boxes of tea and I'll pay for whatever Anna wants," Elsa said, with a smile towards Anna.

"I don't think you should by this stuff for me –" Anna started, but Elsa held up a hand and nodded towards the man. The man rang up the total and Elsa paid cash for everything. Anna took Elsa's arm as they walked out of the store. "Thank you for the gifts," Anna said, quietly.

Elsa didn't really know why she decided to pay for Anna's manga, but the smile that Anna was wearing made Elsa smile too and Elsa couldn't stop looking at Anna. Anna kept looking at Elsa too and they started to laugh at each other.

* * *

><p><em>I'm always looking to improve my writing abilities. If you find some bad grammar or sentence structure you could always message me. Just let me know what I did wrong and how to fix it would be wonderful, so I can learn and get better.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Shadow 4: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,119

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa has found something from her past that caused her to let her guard down some. Was this an innocent mistake or something that could become a larger problem.

* * *

><p>"What have you two been up to with those smiles on your faces," Aurora's voice brought Elsa out of the day dream of looking at Anna's smile.<p>

"Elsa just embarrassed Mr. Huang by showing me that Mr. Huang doesn't know how to speak Japanese at all," Anna explained, still smiling.

"What about all those lessons he offered you," Belle asked, but then her eyes got very big and she looked up from her new book "But he is twice your age." Anna's eyes get very big as well and just nodded her head as Aurora and Belle flanked Elsa and Anna as they walked.

Elsa expected another store, but the girls headed towards the door. "Are we done shopping?" Elsa asked.

"After that realization I am done," Anna said, with a shutter and she continued to hold on to Elsa's arm. Elsa looked around and saw that only one of the security guards remained. The others must have moved off to get the cars ready. Sure enough just as the group moved outside the two cars rolled up. Elsa had memorized the make, model and plates of the cars that each of the girls rode in.

"Where is your mom Belle?" Elsa asked, as that car was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to ride with Aurora and my mom will pick me up at Aurora's house," Belle explained, and Elsa nodded as Anna gave hugs to Aurora and Belle. Elsa simply gave each of them a nod as Elsa was not a hugging person.

Anna and Elsa both got in the car and the extra guard sat across from them. "I'm sorry for ruining your favorite store," Elsa said, feeling a bit guilty.

"You didn't ruin it. You simply made me see the truth of what should have been obvious," Anna explained. "Will you still come and give me a Japanese lesson tomorrow evening?"

"Absolutely!" Elsa exclaimed, a little more excited than she should have been. Elsa was very excited to have found the tea, but something happened today that Elsa didn't expect. Elsa stopped thinking about the mission and actually had fun for once, but Elsa had stopped thinking about the job. Elsa started to lecture herself on getting distracted over some tea and a girl.

"Great. Will you tell me about the tea you bought?" Anna asked, mirroring Elsa's excitement. Anna looked at Elsa with wide blue eyes that wanted more knowledge. Anna was the smartest target Elsa had ever encountered and Anna saw that the tea meant something to Elsa.

So Elsa decided to tell a partial truth. "It was my mother's most favorite tea. She always had this tea next to the stove and would always make me a glass even when I was small. Ever since I loved this tea and I haven't been able to find it for years," Elsa wiped another tear off her cheek as it started to fall.

"Maybe one day we can be close enough friends that you will make me a glass," Anna said, with a reassuring smile that amazingly enough made Elsa feel a whole lot better and then looked at her watch. Elsa smiled back and felt tightness in her cheeks. Elsa had to stop smiling and rub her cheeks a little. "You ok?" Anna asked. Luckily the car pulled to a stop at Elsa's house.

Elsa moved to the door and stepped out. "Thank you for inviting me and I'll see you tomorrow for school and after," Elsa said, as she looked back inside the car. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a squeeze. Elsa gave Anna a genuine smile and a nod before walking away from the car. Elsa waited until the car was gone before checking for her intruder preventions. Elsa saw that everything was in order as she went in the house. Elsa was emotionally and physically exhausted so Elsa headed straight to her room.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up dreading today as tonight was a dinner party that her parents were throwing. Anna's mother was a bit controlling and always worried about Anna gaining weight so she fretted over every bite Anna took. It also meant that Anna had to wear formal clothing with high heels. Anna didn't mind the dresses it was the high heels that Anna had to wear that she dreaded and the fact that Anna wouldn't have anything in common with anyone at the dinner didn't help. Anna would be silent until talked too and that meant that Anna wouldn't say a word all night.<p>

The only saving grace for tonight was that Elsa would come over and give Anna a Japanese lesson. Elsa effortlessly spoke yesterday and it made Anna's heart flutter just hearing the Japanese in her musical voice. Then Elsa hit Anna with the fact that Mr. Huang didn't speak Japanese at all. Anna at first thought it was funny then Belle brought up the fact that Mr. Huang had been basically asking Anna out of dates for years now. That fact gave Anna chills and Anna felt betrayed by Mr. Huang. Elsa had showed Anna the real man that Mr. Huang was and Elsa was right, that you don't truly know someone until you faced life or death with them.

Elsa was probably the most truthful person that Anna had ever met and Anna felt like no matter what Elsa would be there for Anna. Anna walked into school and walked straight to homeroom. Anna had noticed that Elsa never went to her locker and just kept everything in her bag that she took from room to room. Anna liked the idea and thought she would try it today. "Hay," Anna called out to Elsa as she walked in. Elsa looked up and gave Anna a smile before returning to her music. It was more than Elsa use to give anyone the first few days and Anna felt great that it was Anna that Elsa had warmed up to. It had started to get a little lonely in her classes because Aurora and Belle didn't make it into the honor classes like Anna. With Elsa now though Anna had someone to work with and a friendly face to see in almost every class.

As Anna and Elsa walked from class to class Elsa never said much and Anna just let the silence rule. Anna just enjoyed being around Elsa and someone who had her back. Lunch hour was once again in the library doing homework, but now Elsa was with them working on her own homework or music. "Hay my parents say we can have the cabin on the mountain again this weekend. Do you guys want to come skiing?" Aurora asked, without looking up from her homework.

Anna wanted nothing more than to go skiing with Aurora, but Anna's parents had a thing in Washington D.C. this weekend. "I have to go to Washington D.C. this weekend," Anna replied, as she looked up from her homework at Aurora. Aurora looked at her with slight look of pity and sadness. Belle also gave Anna the same look as they both knew that Anna hated the Washington D.C. trips with a passion. "I'm sure it will be better than…" Anna just left off there because she has said it multiple times before and they never got better.

"Why does it seem like someone died?" Elsa's question startled Anna as Elsa hadn't said a word all day so far.

"Washington D.C. trips with my parents are long, boring and filled with meeting people from other countries that I don't understand. My family shows a united front, but in reality we are totally different," Anna explained and then finished with "I would much rather do anything then go to D.C. with my parents."

"Sorry," Elsa had a similar look on her own face, before returning to her notes.

"Well at least I'll have some Japanese homework to fill my down time with," Anna said, with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Aurora and Belle both smiled at Anna following suit. Anna looked at her watch just seconds before the bell sounding the end of lunch rang. The four of them all gathered their things and left the library together.

* * *

><p>Elsa had been trying to distance herself emotionally from the group, because last night's error. It was a small error, though a small error could get Elsa killed or worse, caught. Even with Elsa trying to distance herself, Anna seemed to come closer and enjoy just being near Elsa. Elsa couldn't help enjoying the silent companionship that Anna brought. Anna just had an energy about her that was soothing and seemed to bring happiness. Elsa was really trying to fight against the energy as Elsa knew that one day she was going to have cause Anna's family an incredible amount of pain and even might have to kill Anna.<p>

Elsa walked towards the music room and Elsa could feel Aurora walking up from behind. Elsa looked over her shoulder at Aurora and gave her a small smile. Elsa's cheeks still hurt from all the smiling from the night before, but a smile was inviting.

"I want to thank you," Aurora started as she walked up next to Elsa. Elsa looked over kind of confused at why Aurora would thank Elsa. "Anna had been growing lonely and started to get a little depressed. Now that you are around I can see the Anna of old and that is why I want to thank you," Aurora explained. Elsa didn't really know how to respond so she just nodded at Aurora and Aurora seemed to think that was appropriate.

Elsa loved music in every way. Singing and playing instruments was the only thing that made Elsa truly happy. Elsa used music in her job as her secret code to write notes that she might not remember, but it was also the only way that Elsa could express her true self. Throughout life Elsa had been taught that emotions need to be controlled and focused. Elsa was able to control every emotion as long as she had her music. Elsa was able to just enjoy her time singing during choir class and not have to think about anything.

Elsa stood next to Aurora as they waited for Anna and Belle. Elsa didn't have a good enough plan to complete the job. Elsa had several ideas on how it could possibly be done, but none of them were good enough to be a final plan. Elsa had one idea that she suspected could be fool proof in taking the target, but it put Elsa in a situation that could be compromising. Elsa had already started to cross the very large line that Elsa had never even toed before. Elsa had started to have fun with these people and having fun could lead to attachment.

Anna walked up and put her arm through Elsa's "So I was thinking if you want, I could give you a ride home afterschool from now on. It's not that out of the way to drop you off at your house. What do you think?" Anna asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk. I like the quiet and its good exercise for me," Elsa replied, and Anna's disappointment was clear. "But I will take you up on that offer on rainy days though." Anna's face brightened a little after hearing that and Elsa gave her a smile. The group moved out of the school and Aurora and Belle started discussing whether they would go skiing or not this weekend.

When they reached the cars Anna turned towards Elsa with a smile "I'll see you tonight a little after six and here is my address."

"Can't wait," Elsa said, with another smile that was unfortunately all too genuine. Elsa turned and started walking home still trying to formulate a plan. Elsa was deep in thought the entire way home and she didn't even realize that she had made it home until she walked in the front door. Elsa looked around and saw that all her intrusion measures were still in place.

Elsa planned on breaking into school tonight after the lesson with Anna. Elsa was going to get pictures of the student files on Belle, Aurora and Anna. Elsa knew that if she wanted the addresses of Aurora and Rapunzel she could just ask for them, but that might cause Elsa to feel even more attached to the trio then she already was. So instead Elsa was going to take the safer way and steal the information. Then tomorrow Elsa would scout their houses out to see if maybe they would be better locations to take the target.

* * *

><p><em>I'm always looking to improve my writing abilities. If you find some bad grammar or sentence structure you could always message me. Just let me know what I did wrong and how to fix it would be wonderful, so I can learn and get better.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	5. Chapter 5

**The White Shadow 5: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,981

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa is going to visit Anna's house in order to scout it out. The dinner turns out to be something much more.

* * *

><p>Elsa spent the evening getting ready for the break in and before long it was time to go to Anna's. Elsa grabbed her backpack and made sure the house was secure. Elsa jogged the short distance between her place and Anna's. The only problem was that when Elsa walked up to the gate the front driveway was still filled with cars. Elsa wasn't sure if the thing Anna was talking about was actually over.<p>

Elsa hit the button on the intercom next to the gate and a voice rang out "Name?"

"Elsa Queen here to see Anna," Elsa spoke into the mic area. Elsa waited for a while and thought about turning around and leaving when the gate slowly started to open. She expected a guard to escort her to the door, but no one came. So instead she slowly wandered towards the front door taking in all the sights that the house had to offer. Looking at the house from the roadway didn't do the security of the house justice. There were overlapping cameras and no cover that you could move from the outer wall of bushes to the house. Elsa also saw several guards moving around the grounds and they just ignored her. Elsa was sure that if she lingered in one area to long they wouldn't keep ignoring her.

Elsa walked up to the door and brought her hand up to knock, but the door opened before she even touched it. There was a man standing there in a tuxedo, his hair was gray and slicked back, he was clean shaven and standing at attention. Elsa opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Anna's face appeared behind the man. Anna face was dower and sad, until she saw Elsa. Anna's eyes got huge and she grabbed the man's arm to look at his watch. Elsa was shocked because Anna always wore a golden watch.

Then Anna walked around the man and Elsa saw that Anna was wearing a beautiful formal dress. The dress had a black bodice that was tight and embroidered. Then the dress flared out at the bottom and had green and gold vertical stripes. Anna looked amazing and Elsa had trouble speaking. Anna then walked up and hugged Elsa tightly and whispered in her ear "I'm so glad you are here. I'm sorry the thing changed to something more than just a dinner."

"Do I need to go?" Elsa asked, and Anna furiously shook her head no.

"Let's go up to my room quickly," Anna whispered, and pulled Elsa towards the large stairway.

Elsa just let Anna drag her and after they only took one step on the bottom stair when a new voice rang out behind them "Anna who is your friend?"

Anna lost the joy her body displayed as soon as she saw Elsa at the door. Anna turned around and Elsa turned with her. Elsa saw a middle age woman that must been Anna's mother. The woman looked like what Elsa expected Anna would look like at middle age. "Mom this is Elsa she is my new friend from school and she has agreed to teach me Japanese," Anna replied, and her voice was dripping with annoyance.

Anna started to pull Elsa up stairs and they took only one more step when Anna's mom asked "Stop you know Japanese?" Elsa nodded her head and Anna's moms eyes went wide "There is a business man here, Mr. Jou Suang he is a very important investor in our not for profit, the only problem is that he doesn't speak English and I think he speaks some Japanese. Anna go upstairs and get her in some appropriate cloths. Then get back down here ASAP so that we can talk to him," Anna's mom was kind of like Elsa's father. Direct, larger than life and they expected their orders to be followed.

Elsa looked up at Anna and her face fell "Please mom Elsa didn't come to be a translator. We made plans and this party was supposed to only be dinner."

Anna's mom gave Anna a look that Elsa had seen from her own father several times. "This is important to the family. It's for the greater good," Anna's mom said.

"It's ok Anna I'll help your family out and I can kind of start the lesson by translating," Elsa said, and Anna's face fell more at first, than brightened up once Elsa mentioned the lesson. Really Elsa couldn't think of a worse place to be. There could be someone from Japan at this dinner, that has heard rumors about the white shadow and a white girl that grew up with the Morimoto's. It might not be a big stretch to put the two together. The only reason Elsa agreed to it was it would give Elsa a better look at the house and get reasons to explore the house without looking to conspicuous. Elsa thought it was a calculated risk, but a reasonable one.

"Ok," was all Anna said, as she pulled Elsa the rest of the way upstairs. Elsa was shocked to see that Anna's room was bigger than most apartments in Japan. Anna had her own bathroom, the biggest walk in closet Elsa had ever seen, a giant bed, a large TV with attached DVD player and a desk with a computer on it. Basically Anna had everything a Japanese family had, only it was just for her. "I have a dress that will match your eyes and skin tone perfectly," Anna said, as she walked into her closet. Anna's voice lacked the usual joy that it normally had around Elsa. Elsa never thought how much Anna's voice conveyed her happiness and positive energy. Hearing Anna without that joy in her voice was like going from standing in the sunlight to the shade and the warmth just faded from your skin.

"Do you not want me to do this?" Elsa asked, feeling concerned about Anna's mood.

"It's ok. I just want to get away from all those people, but it should be better with you here," Anna said, as she walked out of the closet with the most beautiful dress Elsa had ever seen. It was a pale blue with a sparkling bodice, a tight skirt with a long slit in it and long sheer sleeves. Elsa always loved formal dresses, but never got to wear them because she was too busy with school or learning the art of assassination and the shadow.

"You want me to wear this?" Elsa couldn't believe that Anna would let her wear this.

"Do you not like it? I thought it was perfect."

"No it is amazing. I just think it is too expensive," Elsa explained, as Anna just handed her the dress with a warm smile. Elsa moved into the bathroom and shut the door. Elsa had to forgo all her weapons because this dress had nothing extra to hide stuff in. Elsa stripped down to only her panties and hid all her weapons in her neatly folded up cloths. Elsa slipped the dress on over her hips and slid her arms down the long sleeves. Elsa couldn't reach the zipper to finish getting dressed. Elsa had to open the door holding the dress up and turned around "can you zip the dress up I can't reach?"

Anna gasped and it caused Elsa to jump. Elsa looked over her shoulder at Anna with a questionable look. "You are so beautiful, it's just breath taking," Anna said, as she moved over to zip the dress up. "The zipper handle is broken so I just have to grab it," Anna explained. Anna dragged her fingers up Elsa's spine as she zipped up the dress. It felt like lightning went up Elsa's spine and Elsa had to gasp and grab the door frame. "Did I get your skin?" Anna asked, and Elsa just shook her head. Elsa had thought she felt everything life had to offer, but the feeling of Anna's fingers being dragged up her bare skin sent a whole new feeling through Elsa's body. Anna finished zipping the dress and pulled her fingers away from Elsa's skin and Elsa had to sigh in resignation.

"Ok try these shoes on," Anna speaking dragged Elsa out of her place of wonderment. Elsa turned around and saw that Anna had set a pair of high heels that matched the dress. Elsa never liked wearing high heels even when they fit perfectly and these shoes were very tight.

Elsa then looked at Anna and said "How do I look?"

"Like a Queen," Anna said, with a huge smile that made Elsa's heart flutter. Elsa closed her eyes and thought 'get yourself under control, don't feel.' It wasn't until Elsa had drained herself of all emotion that she then nodded and Anna led Elsa back down stairs, the only problem was that even though Elsa had drained all emotion the feeling of Anna's fingers on her back remained. Anna led Elsa into another room that was probably a dining room and it was filled with people standing around talking. Anna's mom must have been looking and waiting for them, because as soon as they walked in Anna's mom was on them. Anna just followed Anna's mother as she walked from this room to another towards the back of the house.

Elsa noticed that every room had a camera in it, motion sensors and all the windows had sensors on them as well. If the windows had those sensors then the doors did as well. If you opened a window or door the alarm system would know it and so would the guards. Elsa was still looking around the room when she caught sight of an Asian man that she recognized.

It was this Asian man that they were moving towards. This man was not just a business investor this man was the Chinese equivalent of Elsa's father, this was Sui Ming. This man was one of the head powers of the Chinese Triad. Elsa's heart raced and she could feel adrenalin start pumping through her body. Elsa looked around and didn't see any Chinese guards around, but saw a lot of other guards. If things got messy tonight Elsa wouldn't be walking away from it, not without a weapon, but Elsa would make sure that this man wouldn't walk away either. That is if he recognized Elsa as Morimoto's adopted daughter and the woman that broke into his house to kill a traitor just a few weeks ago.

The man looked at Anna's mom and nodded his head towards her. Elsa walked forward and bowed in half towards the man showing him much more respect then he deserved. _In Chinese_ "Sir I am Elsa Queen and I have been asked by the hosts to translate for you."

_In Chinese _"You Chinese is flawless. It will be good to speak with the Arendelle's," Sui Ming said, and Elsa returned upright, but still kept her gaze averted. "Please assure them that it was my own fault for not bringing an interpreter and that our agreement of the donation remains. Unfortunately I already have called for my car to pick me up."

Elsa turned towards Anna's mother and explained what was just said. "Tell Mr. Suang that we are sorry that we didn't have an interpreter here the whole time and that any donation is appreciated," Anna's mother answered. Elsa translated and a guard walked up and whispered something in Anna's mother's ear "Mr. Suang's car is here and ready. Elsa will you walk us to the door?" Elsa translated and walked with the group to the door.

Once all the proper farewells were done did Anna place a hand on Elsa's shoulder and whisper into her ear "That didn't sound like Japanese."

"That's because that was Chinese. I'm sorry I'll begin the Japanese lesson now if you want," Elsa replied and Anna gestured towards some chairs, but Anna's mother stopped them.

"Elsa there is a man here from Japan that's English is hard to understand. Would you be willing to confirm his donation?" Anna's mother requested, but it sounded more like an order.

"Mom Elsa didn't come for –" Anna started, but stopped once her mother gave her a look. Elsa nodded and followed Anna's mother to another person to speak to.

Elsa was lead into another room that Elsa hadn't been in yet. Elsa made quick notes of camera locations, window sensors and a door to a pool. 'The pool might be a possible vulnerable spot' Elsa thought when Anna's mother said "Elsa this is Mr. Narisema."

Elsa turned and saw a man that she not only recognized, but actually knew. The man that Anna's mother knew as Mr. Narisema was actually a man that worked for Elsa's father. He was actually a distant cousin of her father's Jet Morimoto. Elsa didn't know what his job for the organization was, but Elsa didn't like him because he always looked at her with lecherous eyes. To reinforce Elsa's dislike of Jet he still hadn't realized who he was looking at because his eyes were locked on Elsa's chest. _In Japanese _"Mr. Narisema my name is Elsa I have been asked to confirm your generous donation," Elsa asked, with clear annoyance.

At hearing Elsa's voice, Jet's head instantly shot up and when he looked Elsa in the face his eyes went wide with shock and recognition. Elsa bowed to him as she did to Mr. Ming to keep up appearances. If Elsa had met Jet in Japan and not in this undercover situation he would have bowed lower then her, as her status is much higher than his. Fortunately Jet was a somewhat intelligent man and instantly dropped the shocked look and bowed in return a respectful amount. _In Japanese_ "Yes please tell Mrs. Arendelle that my organization is still willing to donate five million USD," Jet answered.

Elsa translated for Anna's mother and at hearing the amount of the donation smiled and laughed. Jet laughed and Anna gave a polite giggle with them, but Elsa just stood back silent. The Jet spoke in his broke English "Dance with I Elsa?"

Elsa just closed her eyes as Anna's mother replied "Of course you could dance with Elsa." Jet offered a hand and Elsa reluctantly took it. Jet then led Elsa towards an adjacent room that had music playing and people dancing in it. As Elsa walked by Anna she mouthed 'SORRY' and Elsa just shook her head. As soon as they got to the dance floor Jet placed one hand respectfully on Elsa's waist and the other with her hand out and they started dancing. Then just barely above a whisper Jet said _In Japanese _"I apologize for my action's earlier. I hope there will be no recourse or need to speak about this with the master."

_In Japanese_ "Well that will depend on my father," Elsa turned her hand so she could see Jets left hand, "my father is rather partial to taking fingers when someone disrespects the organization." Elsa had to smile as Jets face went a little white "It will all depend on if my target noticed your shocked look of recognition and if she did notice if she believes the story I just thought up."

_In Japanese_ "Maybe you should tell me the story so that I can confirm your story," Jet said quietly, still looking a little pale.

_In Japanese _"I will say that you used to do business with my father. Then he stopped doing business with you because he didn't like the way you look at me," Elsa said, with a leer on her face. The song then finished and Elsa stepped away from Jet. Elsa gave Jet a deep bow and he gave her a small one in return.

Elsa then turned to walk off the dance floor when Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her back on the dance floor. Elsa had to laugh as Anna struck the exact same pose as Elsa and Jet had for the prior dance. "So how do you know Mr. Narisema?" Anna whispered, and Elsa tilted her head to the side as if to ask 'how do you know I know him?' "The way he suddenly looked up when he heard you talk and the way his eyes got really big when he saw you. I'm not dumb Elsa I know he knows you from somewhere. Of course if you don't want to tell me –"

Anna had started on one of her rambling stages so Elsa just interrupted "He used to be a client of my fathers." This time it was Anna's head that tilted to the side asking the silent question 'used to?' "Yea my father didn't like the way he looked at me. With those creepy lecherous looks," Elsa then had a shiver that she wish was acting, but it was real.

"I can understand. I didn't like the way he was staring at you either. Why did he pale so when he realized who you were?"

Anna was way too smart and observant for her own good. Elsa had hoped that Anna wouldn't have noticed it. "The last time my father spoke to him he said something along the lines of 'If I catch you looking at my daughter like that again you won't be able to look at anything ever again.' Or something like that," Elsa said, something that her real father would have said.

Anna just nodded her head as they continued dancing together. "So about those lessons?" Anna asked, with a smile. Elsa tried not to laugh, but failed as she started to work with Anna on speaking Japanese. One dance turned into two which lead to a third as Elsa and Anna just stayed on the dance floor practicing Japanese.

* * *

><p><em>I have gotten some constructive criticism that I have been using proper names to much instead of her and she. So in this chapter I have tried to cut back on the proper names. I have also had several people say that I would benefit from a beta reader from . I have looked at getting a beta reader a lot and I just haven't found someone that feels like a right fit for me. I will say that my confidence in my writing is low and if I find the wrong beta reader I could see myself giving up. So if you are reading my stuff and enjoy it with all the problems and you happen to be a beta reader then contact me. I'm open and willing to learn just be patient and gentle so that I get better and not worse.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	6. Chapter 6

**The White Shadow 6: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,895

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa makes another mistake around Anna, Elsa once again has fun. What will happen the rest of the night at Anna house?

* * *

><p>Finally after a long time Anna said "I need to sit down my feet are killing me." So Anna led Elsa over to a set of chairs. It was only then that Elsa looked around and saw that most of the party had left. Anna apparently came to the same conclusion when a red haired man walked over to Elsa and Anna.<p>

"The party is winding down girls you can go upstairs if you want. You look beautiful tonight sweet heart," the man said, with a pat on Anna's head.

"Thanks dad," Anna said, quietly. Then Anna said "Dad what time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Anna's father said, as he walked away.

Elsa was shocked to hear the time and the expression on Anna's face mirrored Elsa's. "I should get going home," Elsa said, as she stood up and moved towards the staircase.

"This way is faster," Anna said, and Elsa followed Anna to a second back staircase that was behind a door. Elsa followed Anna up and as they past rooms it sounded like most of them had people in them. Anna then opened the door to her room and Elsa's cloths were in the same small pile she had left them in earlier this evening. "You know it's really late and by the time my driver gets you home it will be well after one in the morning. Why don't you just crash here? You can borrow one of my uniforms and we can go to school in the morning together," Anna's idea made a lot of sense. Elsa had planned on breaking into the school tonight, but with her feet and body as tired as they are it probably would be a mistake. "I have a king size bed and if it is too weird for you to sleep in the same bed as me I can sleep on the floor," Anna started to do her rambling thing again.

"No that's actually a good idea. I was just thinking it over. Do you have anything for me to wear to bed?" Elsa asked, and Anna suddenly flashed a huge smile and went over to her dresser.

Anna pulled out a couple of giant shirts, "I usually wear the night shirts to bed is that ok?" Elsa just nodded her head and Anna brought one over to Elsa.

Elsa then turned around and moved her braid out of the way "Can you unzip me?" Elsa then felt Anna's fingers against her skin again and the lightning arched up Elsa's back again. The feeling was indescribable and then Anna's hands moved away. Elsa turned around with the back of the dress hanging open, but with Elsa's arms in the sleeves it didn't fall to the ground.

"Can you help me now?" Anna asked as she moved her braids out of the way. Elsa could see that Anna's dress had a complete zipper with a handle and everything. Elsa unzipped Anna's dress and then moved into Anna's bath room with the night shirt. Elsa changed into the night shirt which felt like a very comfortable dress that hung well below Elsa's knees. Elsa then undid her braid and as Elsa looked in the mirror she thought 'that this was probably a bad idea staying at Anna's house,' but the night was very late and with this party going on the police would be out in force. So Elsa picked up the beautiful blue dress and walked out of the bathroom.

Anna was standing there in her own knee length night shirt and she held her arms out. Elsa laid the dress in Anna's arms and just stared at it. "Do you want to keep it?" Anna asked, suddenly bringing Elsa out of her day dream.

"No I can't –" Elsa started, but Anna interrupted.

"Yea you can. It looks better on you then it ever did me and I have a closet full of dresses. If you want it you can have it," Anna said, with a smile that Elsa had never seen from Anna or anyone really.

Elsa really wanted to keep it because it was such a beautiful dress, but Elsa's father would never approve of it or taking anything from a target. So Elsa simply shook her head and moved over towards the bed. Elsa made sure her pile of cloths was right next to her as she got into Anna's enormous bed. Anna laid the blue dress on top of her green, gold and black dress that was laid on the floor. Anna then moved around to the side of the bed that had the alarm clock on it. That was how Elsa assumed was the side that Anna slept on.

"If you change your mind the maid won't pick it up until after we leave for school. Good night," Anna said as she clicked off the light in the room. Elsa didn't even feel Anna move as the bed was so big and spacious. Elsa couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in a cocoon of warmth. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had felt so warm and safe. It was like there was a hot stone lay next to and kind of on her. Elsa wrapped her arms around the stone and held it close as it was filling her body with warmth. Elsa didn't want to let the warmth go, but Elsa knew she was awake and it would be time to work out. So reluctantly Elsa opened her eyes and noticed that the ceiling she was staring at wasn't the ceiling of her current house. Elsa looked down at the warm rock she was holding in her sleepy daze wasn't a rock but a tangled mess of strawberry blonde hair. Elsa's heart started to race when the memories of the night before came flooding back. Elsa had spent night at Anna's house and Anna had moved over at some point. Now Anna had her head on Elsa's chest and was using Elsa as a pillow.<p>

Elsa tried to slide out from under Anna, but Anna was firmly latched on so Elsa had two options wake Anna up so she could leave or wait for Anna to wake up. Every fiber of Elsa screamed to just push Anna off and get up, but there was a small part of Elsa that didn't want to wake Anna up. Elsa pushed Anna's hair away from her face to see if Anna was awake or not. Anna's eyes were closed still and she breathed very deeply like she was still asleep. Looking down on Anna's sleeping face and the smile that twitched across it won the battle that was raging inside Elsa. Elsa would stay still and let Anna enjoy whatever dream she was dreaming. Elsa had often woken from a wonderful dream so disappointed that it wasn't real and Elsa didn't want to do that to Anna right now.

The only other problem that Elsa had was that there was nothing for Elsa to do with her hands. Elsa had trouble holding still and when she was awake always needed to be doing something with her hands., either playing with her braid or a napkin or a piece of paper. Elsa's hair was completely out of reach underneath them and Elsa had moved away from the edge of the bed so she couldn't even reach her pile of cloths. So Elsa fiddled with the only thing in reach and that was Anna's tangled mess hair. With all the moving that Anna must have done to reach Elsa it showed in her hair. So Elsa decided to start by straighten as much of it as possible with just her fingers as a comb.

Elsa was able to get it divided in half and the half that Anna wasn't laying on was mostly straight. So Elsa decided to French braid this half of Anna's hair. Elsa had only ever played with her own hair as Elsa didn't have any siblings or even female cousins while growing up and playing with hair was actually kind of fun. Elsa didn't even try and suppress the smile that came as she continued all the way to the end of Anna's hair. Elsa then looked around and saw that Anna kept ribbons around the banister of the head board of her bed. So Elsa pulled off Anna's signature color of green and tied the braid off. Elsa felt quite proud of the job that she did specially with such dry frizzy hair.

"You want to do the other side now," Elsa's heart dropped at hearing Anna's voice. Anna then rolled over and looked up at Elsa.

"I'm sorry I thought I would let you sleep, but I'm –"

"A fidgeter, I have noticed. I'm sorry I used you as a pillow," Anna said, with a smile and Elsa smiled back. Elsa then reached down and started the same process on the other half of Anna's hair. The other side was considerable easier, because it had been molded flat from Anna laying on it. Anna let out little noises as Elsa worked and every noise made Elsa's heart race.

"You ok?" Elsa asked as she pulled the last bit of hair into the braid.

"Yea it feels good. I haven't had my hair French braided since my nanny left years ago," Anna replied, with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. Elsa finished the rest of Anna's lose hair and pulled a gold ribbon off the banister and tied it off. Anna then sat up and looked away from Elsa "How do I look?"

"I'm quite proud of it since you hair was dry and totally frizzy. You look amazing as always," Elsa put her hand over her mouth shocked at what she just said. Elsa couldn't believe what she just said and Elsa felt totally embarrassed. What would her father say about the events that just transpired? Elsa knew that he wouldn't say anything he would just get the switch.

"You think I always look amazing?" Anna said, as she started to turn around to look at Elsa.

The last thing that Elsa wanted was Anna to look at her right now. So as Anna moved to turn around it freed Elsa from under Anna. Elsa quickly rolled out of bed and stood up facing the bathroom "can I take a shower in your bathroom?"

"Sure. You ok?" Anna asked, as Elsa quickly picked up her cloths and moved into the bathroom.

"Yea. Which towel should I use?" Elsa asked trying to change the subject. There were two green towels and two white towels in the bathroom.

"The white ones. You sure you are ok?" Anna asked, again.

Elsa ignored the question "I'll be quick so you can take one."

Elsa started to close the door when and the last thing she heard was Anna say "Take as long as you want I took one before the party last night." Elsa turned on the cold water to shock herself back to her senses.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as Elsa closed the door to the bathroom. Anna had done something wrong to make Elsa uncomfortable, but she didn't know what. If Elsa wanted Anna to get off of her chest she could have moved Anna or said something. Instead Elsa just finished French braiding Anna's hair. Anna pulled the braid over her shoulder and saw that Elsa's job braiding was perfect. Anna could never do just a perfect job braiding her own hair. Anna just sat there thinking what she could have possibly done to make Elsa so uncomfortable, but couldn't come up with anything. One moment Elsa said that Anna looked amazing then the next Elsa ran away.<p>

It was like Elsa was two different people. The person that Anna saw that first day of school and most days was one person. Then there was this entirely different person that only came out at such rare random moments. It was like Elsa was torn between the person she wanted to be and the person she was expected to be. One cold, subdued and almost frightening and then there was this other half that was warm, caring and loving.

Anna's alarm clock started buzzing and it jarred Anna out of deep thought Anna was in. Anna rolled out of bed and grabbed a fresh uniform, fresh underwear and quickly changed. When Anna saw her hair she was amazed at the job that Elsa had done. Not a single stray hair out of place or missed. The braids were tight and Elsa was right it did look amazing. Anna finished dressing just as the shower turned off so Anna moved over to the door to ask if Elsa wanted to borrow a uniform. Anna then could hear Elsa talking to herself. "Get yourself together. Don't feel. Don't feel," Elsa's voice sounded like it was in pain almost.

Why would Elsa be telling herself to not feel? What doesn't she want to feel? Anna thought to herself. Then a thought crossed Anna's mind that she immediately dismissed. Elsa couldn't possibly feel that way towards Anna. They had just met a few days ago and Elsa couldn't possibly be, well she never said she wasn't. Anna just stood there looking at the door as it started to open, "Do you want to borrow a uniform?" Anna then saw Elsa move out of the bathroom with her uniform on from yesterday. Elsa was deftly braiding her own hair in one large long braid with her blue ribbon hanging from her mouth.

Elsa shook her head as she moved past and Anna could see that Elsa once again had changed back into person that Anna saw on her first day of school. Whatever Elsa had been feeling was gone for now, but whatever it was that Elsa was feeling it now made Anna question what she was feeling towards Elsa.

"You ready?" Elsa's question jerked Anna out of her thought process and Anna just nodded. Elsa grabbed her bag and Anna then opened the door heading towards the kitchen. Elsa followed closely behind as they went down stairs.

When they entered the kitchen Marcus already had Anna's usual breakfast sitting on a plate. Two pieced of toast with jam on them, "And what would Miss Elsa like for breakfast?" Marcus asked.

"I'll have what she is having," Elsa said, as she pointed at Anna's plate. Marcus quickly whipped up a second Anna's special as he had started calling it years ago.

"Ma'am I recommend we leave soon if you want to make it to school on time," one of the guards called out from the side door that lead to the garage.

Anna looked towards Elsa and Elsa gave Anna a short nod. So Anna led the way to the car and they were off to school. Anna just stared out the window thinking about this morning and what other things Elsa could be trying to talk herself down from.

"You ok?" Elsa asked, from across the car and Anna looked over at Elsa. Elsa clearly had some concern written on her face and Anna realized that she normally talked the whole car trip when Elsa was in the car. Today however Anna hadn't said a thing and they were almost to school.

"Yea I just wasn't sure if I had upset you this morning," Anna told a little lie that was a partial truth. Anna had thought that this morning before she heard Elsa talk to herself.

"I'm sorry about that. It was nothing you did. It was all me and I might have overreacted a bit. You did nothing wrong," Elsa explained, telling Anna only a partial truth. Anna didn't blame Elsa for not telling the whole truth. Anna had seen and read about other girls that confess their feelings about other girls and things go very wrong for the one that confessed.

Anna smiled "Ok I just didn't want you to be in a compromising situation. Of course you could tell me anything really and I wouldn't judge or think differently of you." Elsa got a really shocked and confused look on her face as Anna spoke. Anna knew at that moment what caused Elsa to seem to be two people at once. Elsa was homosexual and she liked Anna. Of course Anna didn't do anything to dissuade Elsa, maybe Anna even done a few things to encourage Elsa without meaning too.

"Ma'am we have arrived," a guard spoke softly and informative only. Anna gave Elsa a smile and moved out of the car. Anna waited for Elsa to get out before they went into school. Anna had taken a liking to not having to stop at her locker between every class. Instead of the way Elsa did it, Anna only carried three classes worth in her bag so that she only stopped at her locker twice during the school day. Anna went to her locker and traded out her things. Anna knew that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on school much today, because she had to try and figure out what she felt about Elsa. The last thing Anna wanted was to segregate Elsa more and Anna was not a heart breaker.

* * *

><p><em>I know my Elsa in this story is a little OOC. I thought about what Elsa might have been like if that person that she wanted to protect wasn't there at the beginning. What if her parents still told her to conceal and not feel without that other supportive reason? What kind of person would that make? We will see a more in character Elsa soonish. We will also go into more back story for Elsa and Anna's parents, but the readers will get that information when Anna and Elsa learn about each other.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	7. Chapter 7

**The White Shadow 7: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 1,946

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa tries to work out what this new feeling that she is feeling when she had to contact her organization.

* * *

><p>Elsa could hardly concentrate on school today. First thing that weighed heavily on her was the feeling of Anna touching Elsa's bare back was still there even now as she walked home from school. Next there was this morning, the feelings that Elsa felt while still waking up and then the braiding of Anna's hair. Then there was what Elsa had said out loud and then what Anna said in the car ride to school. Anna then stayed mostly quiet the rest of the day as if she was deep in thought herself.<p>

Elsa finished her walk home from school and she noticed that there was a large manila envelope by her front door. Elsa slowly walked up towards the item and stopped well short of it. Luckily the label had been left face up and Elsa could make out the address on it. The front label was a label Elsa recognized from one of the organizations fronts. Elsa relaxed and bent down grabbing the package and opened it. The only thing in the package was a cell phone and Elsa knew what that it meant she needed to report in. Normally on assassination jobs Elsa was given free rein to scout, assess and eliminate the target without ever reporting in. This job was a different kind of job though, so Elsa went in the house dropped off her bag, changed cloths and then headed out to the mall.

Once Elsa entered the mall she called the number that was programed into the phone. Instead of the voice answering in Japanese it answered in English "Hello."

"It is me," Elsa said, quietly as she walked the mall.

"Are you secure?" her father's voice asked with only a small amount of concern "We expected your call last night." Elsa's chest tightened as this package arrived at some point when she was at Anna's.

"I was unavailable to come home last night, but I called at my earliest chance," Elsa replied, hoping that was enough.

"Do you mean you were too busy dancing, laughing and playing the night away then to call your father," her father's voice dripped with disappointment and Elsa's heart fell into her stomach. It was Elsa's worst fear coming true, disappointing her father. The next time Elsa saw Jet she was going to make him pay. On the outside Jet would look fine, but on the inside he would never forget what Elsa did to him.

Elsa did the only thing she could and that was give the reasons for what she did. "I scouted the home, parents and security," Elsa explained.

"That information was already given to you. We know that the house was not a viable option, so why did you scout it?" her father's disappointment rang out and Elsa closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Because you taught me to verify all data with your own eyes and I did that while proceeding with my primary plan," Elsa said, just as she sat down on a chair that she was walking by.

"I did say that didn't I? Good girl," father's voice changed and the sudden change shocked Elsa.

"You aren't disappointed?" Elsa couldn't help ask.

"No my dear I am not. I just received news that you might be losing sight of the objective," her father's voice changed to a tender voice and Elsa sighed with relief.

"So what is the plan?" as her father changed the subject Elsa felt like the weight of the world suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

"It is a lose plan as I have more scouting to do, but the family is not as solid as their security. I might be able to get them to separate and then be able to get the job done. That's why I have befriended them," Elsa explained the plan that she had come up with. The only problem is saying the plan out loud to her father, caused Elsa's chest to ache a painful ache. Elsa stood up and tried to walk it off, but when that didn't work Elsa started to rub her chest.

"That is an interesting plan, but it has risks," her father said with some concern.

"Yes, but if this was an easy risk free job you wouldn't have sent me," Elsa noticed that the rubbing wasn't helping at all. Elsa then thought that maybe something cool to drink would cause the ache to go away. Even the large Boba iced milk tea didn't help in the slightest.

"You are correct. Do you have anything to report about the party last night that my cousin might have missed?" her father asked.

"Did he report on our rival friend?" Elsa asked, without thinking much as she thought the ache might be hunger pains. Elsa stopped for a pretzel to go with her milk tea.

"Rival friend?" Father replied with a question and Elsa stopped. Did Jet really not recognize Ming?

"Yes our friend who's house I visited a few weeks ago to say goodbye to our other old friend. He was at the party last night, did dearest cousin not report that?" Elsa asked feeling justification that Jet reported that Elsa was distracted and dancing the rest of the night, but not that a Triad leader was at the house.

"Are you sure?" Father asked, as his voice changed from the gentle voice to one of anger.

"Completely he is going by an alias that I didn't recognize," Elsa waited before saying the name.

"What name?" Father asked.

"Jou Suang," Elsa said, as she finished the food and tea. Elsa chest felt a little better with the change of subject, but the ache was still there.

"If you are correct it has only confirmed our other information," Fathers voice was still quite angry sounding, but had toned down some. "How could he have missed our old friend?" Father asked, randomly

"Maybe because when I spoke to him he couldn't keep his eyes off my chest or the daughters back side," Elsa put the nail in that coffin. Elsa wasn't going to tell on Jet until she heard that his report didn't mention the Triad leader. At that point he failed in his duty and could get someone killed. Elsa waited and could almost hear her father seething and finally asked "What information is that?"

"That the job is also shared by other interests. Your expanded job is to ensure the package is safe until your can execute your plan. Other interests might be trying the same thing as us or they might be trying to make a statement," Elsa froze at the last of her father's words. 'Make a statement' in Elsa's world meant killing the target, killing Anna. The ache in her chest vanished and Elsa thought her chest was going to explode. Elsa felt the adrenalin pulsing through her veins as pictures started flashing through her head. Anna's limp form suspended like a China doll or Anna sitting in a chair looking completely normal wearing her school tie except the tie wasn't fabric, but an Italian neck tie. Elsa could hardly catch her breath as she walked quickly around the mall.

"So confirm new job," Elsa father asked.

"Keep the job safe from other interests until the plan is ready, take job and report so that the secondary job can commence," Elsa replied, still feeling like her heart was going to explode out her chest.

"Good girl. You can keep her safe until it is your time. When that time comes I know you will make everyone proud," her father said, with a large amount of finality.

"Goodbye," Elsa said, and immediately heard a click as her father hung up the phone. Elsa couldn't stop the horrific pictures that were flashing in her head. All of them had Anna in them and all of them posed in a classic organization position so that everyone would know who did it. Elsa didn't have a cell phone, because they could be easily traced and eavesdropped on. Elsa would destroy the phone that her father had sent her and place different parts of it all over the place in random trashes, so that even if someone somehow managed to get one part it would give them anything complete.

Elsa training screamed at her to stop what she was doing, but everything that Elsa was just needed to hear Anna's voice to make sure she was ok. Elsa walked over to a cell phone kiosk and got a pay as you go phone with very little extras. Elsa paid cash for the phone and as she walked away she dialed Anna's cell phone. Elsa had memorized Anna's number in case she needed to trace its location. Now though Elsa just held her breath while she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Anna's beautiful voice rang out across the phone. Anna's voice over the phone didn't do the real thing justice, but Elsa was just happy to hear Anna. "Hello?"

Elsa just realized that she was just standing there not talking "Anna its Elsa. I got a phone and I wanted to give you the number."

"O hay welcome to the digital age. I'll put your number in my contacts. What are you up to today?" Anna asked, as her voice changed over the phone. Anna must be doing something because she suddenly sounded far away.

"I'm at the mall just wondering around, what's up?" Elsa asked, as her heart rate started to slow and those horrific images seemed to stop at just hearing Anna's voice.

"My mom wants me to ask you to have dinner with us. I'm just going to tell you that she never does this, Aurora and I were friends for four years before she met my parents. So I'm sure my mother is going to ask you for something. You don't have to agree to anything if you don't want to. I mean you can if you want to, but I'm sure it will involve you knowing multiple languages and might even make you uncomfortable," Anna was going on one of her rambles and her annoyance with her mother clear as day.

"Sure I would love to have dinner with you and your family," Elsa interrupted, excited to be able to keep an eye on Anna. With Ming at the party last night Elsa knew that the Triad was already moving on the family. Who knows how many more interested parties were also at that party last night. It was unfortunate that Elsa didn't know more about the Russians, Italians or Germans.

"Ok dinner is at 5:30 and be prepared for a long one," Anna said, with a little bit of happiness in her voice. Elsa only hoped that Anna was happy because Elsa was going to be there. "Of course if you want you can come over earlier and we can go over more Japanese –"

"I'll be over in about an hour. Is that ok? What should I wear?" Elsa could hardly hold in her excitement. Then the way Elsa was acting came crashing down on her. This isn't a friendship this is for a job and Elsa needed to try and keep her heart out of it.

"Casual is fine and you don't have to come over so early if you don't want to, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to. I do want you to come over, but don't feel obligated," Anna stopped herself from going on a ramble.

"Ok I'll go home and grab my bag and head on over."

"Sounds great," Anna's happiness in her voice was clear as a blue sky.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	8. Chapter 8

**The White Shadow 8: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,183

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: ** Elsa has been told that Anna might be targeted for not only kidnapping, but maybe death. Anna had come to a conclusion about Elsa's almost two personalities. What will happen at dinner tonight?

* * *

><p>Anna had mixed feelings about Elsa coming to dinner. The main feeling was that Anna didn't have to sit alone listening to her parents argue about politics for an hour or in complete silence. Having Elsa there would make everything so much nicer, especially if Anna's parents let them practice Japanese. Then there was the fact that Anna's mother asked specifically to have Elsa come for dinner. Anna's mother never did anything without thoughts of how to further her or Anna's fathers careers. Anna didn't want Elsa to be forced to do anything that she didn't want to or worse have her mother scare Elsa away. Especially now that Anna knew Elsa's secret and that Anna had spent the day thinking about what Elsa meant by saying don't feel. Anna even started to like the idea of being more than just friends with Elsa, if only Anna could convince Elsa it was safe to communicate her feelings.<p>

Anna was going to try her best to make Elsa feel safe and secure with Anna so that maybe one day they could be more than just friends. Anna checked herself in the mirror and saw that Elsa's braids from this morning where a little frayed at the end, but still looked wonderful.

Anna moved down stairs and waited by the door. Anna checked her watch, it had been about an hour and just as Anna thought that she could hear Elsa's voice over the gate intercom. Anna opened the front door and saw Elsa walk in through the gate. Elsa looked around the grounds as she walked to the door and about half way Elsa noticed Anna standing there. Elsa waved and Anna could almost make out a smile. Elsa picked up the pace slightly as she came over to Anna.

"Hay," Elsa called out as she got closer.

"Thank you for coming over again. I hope my mom doesn't chase you away tonight," Anna said, truthfully.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elsa answered as she walked up the steps to the house. Anna led Elsa upstairs into Anna's bedroom. Anna jumped on the bed and Elsa set her bag down and pulled the chair over next to the bed. "Can I ask you something?" Elsa said hesitantly.

"Anything," Anna replied, as she sat up on the side of her bed. Anna watched as Elsa played with her braid and Anna thought that this was it. Elsa was going to ask Anna out officially.

"Why don't you like your mother very much?" Elsa's question wasn't the question Anna was prepared to answer. Anna just sat there thinking and then it hit her. Every time Elsa talked about her mother she always said 'used to' or 'she did' do things. Elsa's mother was gone and she sees the way Anna treated her mother.

Anna started to feel a little guilty as Elsa probably only wanted to have her mother back. "Have you ever heard of a marriage of convenience?" Anna asked.

Elsa tilted her head to the side "Like an arranged marriage?"

"Kind of. My father was the DA with aspirations of being a senator and maybe president. My mother was a hard core political activist about women's rights with aspirations of being a senator or representative," Anna knew she was probably going to much in depth to the question that Elsa asked, but it was just flowing out.

"They then came up with a plan to aspire to voters. My father needed to appeal to female voters as his history in the military, the DA and his hard stance against corruption and organized crime. My mother brought that to the marriage. My mother needed to appeal to more male voters and what better then to get a man's man of a DA. So they got married and got into the state government," Anna stopped there and took a drink of water that was always on her bed stand.

"After a few years they wanted more though. So they did some research and found that they didn't appeal to family voters much so they decided that having a child would get those votes. So they had me and the next November they were elected to the federal government."

"They didn't marry for love or anything other than their careers and they didn't have me because they wanted kids. They have had side affairs with people over the years and I don't even know if my father is actually my father or not," Anna finished, looking at Elsa and Elsa had an unusual look on her face.

"Even though he might not share the same DNA he is still your father," Elsa said, as she reached out a patted Anna's leg and Anna placed her hand on Elsa's hand. Elsa just left her hand on Anna's lap and Anna grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Really? I always thought that a father was someone who would hold you at night when you had a nightmare. Father should be a man that you judge all other men against, not the man you have nightmares about," Anna explained and saw Elsa look off in the distance in thought.

"Miss Anna your mother wanted to inform you that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes," Marcus's voice rang out from the doorway to Anna's room.

"Thank you Marcus. What are we having tonight?" Anna asked, still holding Elsa's hand.

"In honor of Miss Elsa the appetizer is Tuna and Salmon Sushi, salad will be Seaweed salad, soup will be Miso with tofu, the main course will be Tempera and then there will be an assortment of Mochi for dessert," Marcus listed a full formal dinner which meant that Mother must have a huge request for Elsa. Marcus then turned and walked away as he has always been so formal. Even when Anna was a child Marcus would simply be the shining example of a butler, not the father figure Anna wanted or hoped he would be.

"We are having all of that for dinner tonight?" Elsa asked, bringing Anna out of her thoughts.

"Yea does it sound like not enough?" Anna asked.

"No that is more food then I eat in a full day or two. Dinner in Japan was like two pieces of sushi," Elsa explained. Anna then thought about all the anime she watched or the games she played. The people in those games would eat one or two things and that was it.

"Well how about you take a bite from everything and then leave the rest," Anna asked thinking that it may appease mother. Elsa nodded and gave Anna a smile. "We should head down. Mother says thirty minutes, but wants you at the table in ten to fifteen," Anna reluctantly let go of Elsa's hand and stood up off the bed and moved towards the door. Anna checked over her shoulder and saw that Elsa was following. Elsa moved so quietly that it just amazed Anna.

When they got down stairs Anna saw that dinner was being held in the formal dining room, not the everyday dining room that Anna usually ate at. Anna couldn't help rolling her eyes. Since mother was going all out it must be to ask Elsa to go with them to some conference or something.

"Thank you for having dinner with us Elsa. Think of this as a big thanks for your help last night," mother had her sweat as sugar voice on and it made Anna sick. Father was already sitting at the table looking at a file that was spread out around him. Father was going to work at dinner and maybe say a word or two. "Elsa sit here as guest of honor and Anna sit to her right hand," mother led Elsa to the head of the table and gestured for Anna to sit next to Elsa. As mother moved Elsa to the head of the table Elsa looked over her shoulder towards Anna with a puzzled look on her face. Unfortunately all Anna could do was shrug her shoulders and mouth 'Sorry.' Mother also had a large amount of paper work at her spot at the table.

As soon as everyone was settled Marcus brought out the largest pieces of Tuna and Salmon Sushi Anna had ever seen. Anna ate a respectful amount and Elsa pulled the fish off the rice. Anna leaned over and whispered to Elsa "The proposal for you to do something for mother will come right before dessert."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Mother asked without looking up from the paper she had.

"I told Elsa to take small bites of everything, because in Japan where Elsa is used to two sushi rolls is considered a meal," Anna explained, what Elsa had said just minutes ago.

"Is that true Elsa or was this something my daughter picked up from her little cartoons that she watches," and Mother just keeps up her track record of embarrassing and demeaning Anna in front of her friends at one hundred percent. Usually at this point Anna would yell at her mother and storm from the room, but since Elsa was here Anna just smiled at mother.

"It is true. The Tuna and Salmon on this Nigiri would almost be considered a stake. So you will have to forgive me if I only take a bite or two of things coming for the rest of the meal," Elsa explained in the most diplomatic way. Anna couldn't have dreamed of ever being able to speak to her mother like that.

"So elegantly put, thank you for explaining Elsa. See Anna with just a little practice you could have a normal conversation without a single outburst like Elsa," mother was just picking at Anna as if she were trying to get Anna to yell and storm out. Anna felt like the breaking point was coming when she suddenly felt something rub against her leg. Anna dropped her fork on accident and bent down to pick it up. Anna saw that Elsa had moved her leg over and rubbed the toes of her shoe on Anna's leg. Anna picked up the fork and set it away from her on the table. Anna looked over at Elsa and she gave Anna an encouraging smile.

Luckily mother returned to her paper documents in front of her and quick nit picking at Anna. The salad course and soup course went without incident and Anna thought the worst of it was over until about half way through the main course.

"So Elsa how many languages do you speak?" mother asked. Elsa pointed at her mouth as she just took a bite of tempura. "I'm sorry dear, finish chewing and then speak. Such wonderful manners," Anna's mother then looked at Anna and Anna smiled at her with food still in her mouth, just to annoy mother.

"Four languages," Elsa saying something was the only thing that stopped Anna and her mother from starting another row. "Japanese, Chinese, English and Thai," Elsa listed the languages.

"Wow four languages at such a young age. How wonderful," mother just looked at Anna. Anna just looked down at her plate and tried to ignore mother. "Well I have a proposal for you then Elsa," mother set down her silverware and looked at Elsa. Elsa tilted her head to the side like she was waiting for the proposal. "I want to offer you a free trip to Washington D.C.. There are going to be several meetings that will have a lot of counties U.N. ambassadors at them. Then there will be a large dinner with the same people. We would like you to come with us to the dinners and keep your ears open to listen for little nuggets of information."

"What type of information are you thinking I'll hear?" Elsa asked, a question that was going through Anna's head. What are they expecting to hear?

"Anything that you think might be important to our country or something that we might be able to use to advance our place in the world or anything really," Anna mother's explained and Anna still didn't really know what they wanted. Anna looked over towards Elsa and saw that Elsa was slightly nodding her head.

"I'll have to talk to my father, but I don't see why it would be a problem," Elsa agreed and just made the whole weekend look a lot brighter. Spending two entire days with Elsa in Washington D.C. sounded like a whole lot of fun, instead of being board out of her mind and dreading the evening. Of course it all depended on if Elsa could go. Anna didn't even try to hide her smile as she finished her dinner.

Luckily it seemed that that was the only bit of business mother had with Elsa because mother went back to her papers. Dessert was a quick affair and Anna waited until father excused himself before asking if Elsa and Anna could be excused. Luckily mother allowed them to leave and Elsa stood, bowed and said "Thank you for a wonderful meal."

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	9. Chapter 9

**The White Shadow 9: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,224

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa agreed to going to Washington D.C. with Anna and her parents. When everything seemed to be going so well a fire starts somewhere.

* * *

><p>Mother simply nodded as she no longer needed anything from Elsa so she was going to just work now. Anna gave Elsa a nod and then went back up into Anna's bedroom. "I'm sorry about how awkward that was," Anna said, as she flopped down on her bed.<p>

"It's ok. I'm sorry, but is that a normal dinner?" Elsa asked, as she stood next to Anna's bed.

"It was worse tonight, but it isn't uncommon," Anna answered, as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"I was thinking about heading home to talk to my dad and pack, but if you want me to stay I can," Elsa said, and Anna wanted nothing more than to have Elsa stay. Anna looked over at Elsa and saw that she was looking at Anna with such pity and sadness.

"No I have survived sixteen years here I'll be fine. I am happy that you are willing to go with me this weekend. I promise it won't be as bad as tonight," Anna stood up and walked towards the door so that their driver could take Elsa home. Anna then felt someone grab her hand and Anna turned to see that Elsa had grabbed her hand. "It's ok I promise," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa pulled on Anna's hand and suddenly wrapped Anna in a hug. Anna had hug Elsa in the past to whisper something to Elsa, but this was different. Elsa's hug was something that was nearly indescribable. Elsa was strong yet gentle, cool but not cold and there was something more. Anna hug on tightly as this hug felt differently than any hug Anna has shared with her parents, Aurora or Belle.

Elsa then started to pull away and Anna reluctantly let go. "I'm sorry that your mother treats you so, but try and remember that all the hardships you encounter in life is only building you into a stronger person," Elsa said, while looking deeply into Anna's eyes. Anna didn't want to blink as staring into Elsa's was like staring out at the ocean. Elsa then turned away from looking at Anna and pulled away from the hug. "I'll head home and talk to my dad and pack for the trip," Anna knew that the armor that Elsa wore most days had fallen for a split second, but was now once again up. Anna still smiled at Elsa, because even though Elsa's armor was back up Anna could still feel and smell Elsa from the hug.

Anna walked Elsa downstairs "I'll have our driver take you home." Elsa just nodded her head as Anna pulled out her cell phone and called the driver to pull the car around for Elsa. Anna walked Elsa to a side door and just as Anna opened the door the car started to pull up. Elsa walked past Anna and Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa stopped and looked down at their hands. "Thank you for everything," Anna said quietly.

"Anytime," Elsa said, with a slight smile. Anna gave Elsa's hand a squeeze before letting go. Elsa got in the car and looked out the window at Anna as the car pulled away.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't know what was wrong with her. Elsa has tried every method she knew to keep her emotions in check. Just being around Anna made Elsa forget everything and do things that she never thought about doing before. Hugging, holding hands and even agreeing to go to a political conference just to be with Anna. Elsa had thought it could be a good opportunity to grab Anna and finish the job to get out of here, but Elsa was just lying to herself.<p>

The car stopped in front of Elsa's house and Elsa got out of the car. Elsa walked into the house and went straight to her room. Everything that Elsa knew was falling apart at the seams. This one girl had stripped away every bit of armor and defense that Elsa had. Anna really didn't do anything other than be herself. Anna's innocence struck a minor blow to Elsa's armor, but what really tore down that armor was that Anna was someone that Elsa didn't think existed. Anna is purely a good person and treats everyone like they are family. Anna's positivity and general goodness was just amazing. Elsa always thought the world was filled with terrible people just looking for a way to use people or take something from other people.

Anna wasn't that way at all. Anna didn't want anything from Elsa or anyone. Anna was just a happy person and her innocence needed to be protected. That is what started tearing down Elsa's armor, but then when Elsa saw Anna's parents and how they treated her made it even more amazing that she was the way she was. Anna had stood facing the horrible things her mother said and after she was battered down, but just minutes later she was shining her light once again.

Elsa started to close her eyes even though she was fully dressed and still hadn't broken into school to get the information on Aurora or Belle. Then a faint noise caused Elsa's eyes to pop back open it sounded like a crunching noise from the chips that Elsa had laid by the front door. Elsa got up, grabbed her guitar and pulled her Katana out. Elsa then grabbed her knives and the tablet. Elsa turned on all the cameras in the house.

Elsa saw that the front door was closed, but that was just a smart intruder. Elsa clicked through the other downstairs cameras and saw that no one was around. Elsa checked the upstairs cameras and didn't see anything, but a very feint sound of someone walking around upstairs. Someone knew where the cameras were in the house and they were avoiding them. Elsa pulled her shirt off and pulled on a black one. Elsa closed the panic room door before she tucked the tablet in her hiding spot in the master bedroom and moved out of the room into the darkness.

Elsa had her Katana out behind her back in case moon light reflected off the metal. Elsa moved silently through the house. Elsa had spent enough nights in the house to know what floorboards squeaked and what didn't. Elsa silently listened as whoever was up stairs started moving down the staircase to the main entryway. Elsa crouched in a corner by the large table in the entry hall. No light shined under the table so Elsa would be completely hidden, but could see the person in the feint light coming in from the outside.

The person moved down the stairs. They moved in a very quiet manner that meant training, but not the correct training to kill someone like Elsa. Elsa waited until the person was on the ground floor before doing anything. Elsa watched as the person moved through the living room, dining room and finally the kitchen family room area. The intruder appeared to be walking around with something pointed out in front of them. It didn't look like a sword or a dagger of any sort. Elsa followed the intruder towards the master bedroom.

The intruder moved the covers and looked under the bed and the closet. When the person didn't find anyone Elsa hoped that they would leave. "I know you are watching from somewhere why don't you come out and face me warrior to warrior," the voice was male. The man then pulled out a pair of nunchucks and started moving around the room feeling every corner.

Elsa moved back down the hallway and when she was around the corner Elsa asked "Why are you here?" Elsa moved after speaking and waited for the man to walk out of the hallway.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to eliminate you," the man said, as he moved into the dining room. Elsa didn't really want to kill this man in the house, but it seemed that he knew that Elsa was a trained killer. Elsa moved silently behind the man and brought her Katana up to kill the man as cleanly as possible. The man moved quickly with a round house kick that caught Elsa in the stomach. Elsa clenched her abs the last second and when she got hit it didn't knock the wind out of her, but it tossed Elsa back across the room. Elsa rolled as she landed and had her hand down and her sword out. "There you are. When hunting a ninja you always make it look like your back is vulnerable, but keep it protected," the man said, as he slowly walked towards Elsa. Elsa rolled and moved into the darkness of the kitchen family room area.

"The shadows won't help you," the man spoke as he walked into the room looking around. Elsa moved around him in to the kitchen and the man turned his back to the large island. Elsa took the advantage as the man probably thought his back was safe as it pointed at the island. Elsa silently jumped up on the counter and slashed at the man's back. The man moved quicker than Elsa expected as he grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa twisted, but the man was so much stronger that as Elsa twisted he just jerked and Elsa was sailing through the air. Elsa tried to roll with the impact, but Elsa landed on a glass table that shattered beneath her. The glass cut into Elsa's back, but she ignored the pain as she rolled and jumped over the couch.

The man was after Elsa, as she heard the crunch of glass as his fist, boot or nunchuck where Elsa's head probably was. The man had jerked Elsa's sword out of her hand when he threw Elsa across the room. Elsa moved quickly as she heard the man hitting the ground and walls where Elsa was just seconds ago. Elsa grabbed one of her knives and did a forward roll. When Elsa was facing towards the attacker Elsa lunched a knife at him. Elsa didn't stop moving as she jumped over the island once again, but stopped as the sounds following her stopped. Elsa moved slowly as she peaked around the corner and saw that the man was curled up on the ground. Elsa wasn't going to make the mistake of assuming that the man did actually have a knife in his chest.

Elsa pulled out two more knives as she moved around the other side of the island. Elsa watched the man and saw that his chest wasn't moving. Elsa threw and buried a second knife in the man's back. When the man didn't move Elsa slowly moved forward with her last two knives out prepared to fight if this man was better trained the she was. Elsa turned the man and saw that her first knife had missed its mark. It wasn't buried in his heart, but was buried in his eye socket. Elsa stood up as the man was dead before he hit the floor.

Elsa remembered seeing a large freezer in the garage. Elsa grabbed the man and dragged him into the garage. Elsa turned out the man's pockets and found a wallet, cell phone, set of keys, a picture and several knives. Elsa had to struggle because of his size, but Elsa was finally able to get him in and she was able to close it. Elsa then picked up her Katana, knives and the man's nunchucks before going back into the panic room. Elsa couldn't understand how someone found her at this location.

Elsa pulled off her shirt and looked at her back in the mirror. Luckily none of the cuts were very deep and they had mostly stopped bleeding already. Elsa looked at her abdomen and felt around her ribs. It seemed that nothing was broken, but her abdomen was probably going to be black and blue in a day or so. Elsa then pulled on a new shirt and decided to go through the assassins things.

Elsa looked at the wallet and saw that man's face for real he looked Japanese, but his name on the ID was Mark Wicker. The ID was obviously fake so Elsa took the cash and credit card out and then put the rest in a bag that she planned on burning. Elsa looked at the phone and saw that it only had one number in it. The number looked just like the number Elsa would call when she finished the job or when she got a package last week. Elsa suddenly felt a sense of dread as she looked at the man's knives. If Elsa's fears and suspicions were correct then when Elsa looked at the makers mark under the handle Elsa might be in big trouble.

Elsa dismantled the handle and closed her eyes as she turned the knife over. Elsa opened her eyes and saw the mark of one of Elsa's organizations smiths. This assassin was from Elsa's own organization and he was sent to kill Elsa. Elsa didn't understand why her father would be so disappointed that he would put a mark out on her. Elsa couldn't stop the tears as she dropped the knife and then fell to her knees. What did she do to displease him so?

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	10. Chapter 10

**The White Shadow 10: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 1,962

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa finds out why a hit man was sent to kill her and finds that her life has been altered in ways she was not ready for.

* * *

><p>Elsa moved over to where she kept the cell phone that she wasn't supposed to use until she had completed the job. Elsa picked up the phone and hit the number even though she was still at home. Elsa shouldn't be using the phone at this location, but she had to know. Elsa had to ask what she did before she took the honorable way out.<p>

The phone rang and a voice that Elsa didn't know answered "Mushi Mushi?"

Elsa stopped as she didn't understand why her father wouldn't be on the other side of the phone. Elsa decided to use a different accent when she talked _In Japanese_ "Who is this? Where is the Master?"

_In Japanese_ "The Master is ill and I have taken over until he is better. What was your job and have you completed it?" the voice asked, one of the questions that weren't allowed. If Elsa's father was really ill and was unable to hand off the lists of jobs that his operatives were undergoing meant that he was either in a comatose state or dead.

Elsa had more tears streaming down her face, but was able to control her voice and altered accent _In Japanese_ "The job is nearly half down. I have been collecting debts. How is the Master and when will he return?"

_In Japanese_ "We don't know if he will be able to make it or not. Continue with job and call back when you have finished," the voice answered.

_In Japanese_ "I hope he gets better and I'll return the call when I've complete the job," Elsa hung up the phone. Elsa wiped the tears from her face and looked down at the phone. Elsa wanted to call one last number to truly find out what was going on, but calling the number was forbidden and Elsa knew it. It didn't stop her from dialing the number and waited for the one person that would know what was going on.

"Mushi Mushi," the voice that answered was not her grandmother.

_In Japanese_ "Where is Grandmother?" Elsa asked still disguising her voice.

_In Japanese _"I'm sorry, but your grandmother past away two nights ago when her son came into the home and shot everyone. Was that your father?" the voice asked, but Elsa just hung up the phone. Elsa had to leave she had to disappear, because if someone killed Gran and they say that her father did it then it was a hostile takeover of the organization. It also meant that Elsa was number one on the kill list since she was the only child of the Morimoto's alive.

Elsa moved over to the large duffel bag that she got when she first came to America and pulled out the large manila emergency envelope. Elsa tore it open and duped it out on the bed. Elsa's father always had an emergency envelope for Elsa. Elsa never had to even open one and didn't really know what was in it. In it was another batch of identification, a lot of cash, a map of the United States and a letter. Elsa stopped as the letter was labeled in her father's hand writing _Elsa my Love and Daughter_. Elsa sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

_Elsa,_

_My darling daughter if you are reading this then something terrible has happened. I know you wouldn't have opened this unless you absolutely knew that something was wrong. If it is the case and you think that I am dead then you need to run. I want you to live you are the child of my greatest friend and greatest enemy. We knew that if something ever happened to one of us the other one would make sure our children would survive. I did my best to give you the tools to survive in a world that would want to kill you. I want you to disappear the ID that you have is clean and will give you a fresh start. Live a life that you want to live a life of peace. _

_Stay strong and find love,_

_Father_

Tears were streaming down her face by the end. Elsa never expected to have hear father tell her to leave the life and find a life of peace. The first thing Elsa thought was to live a life where she was. Finish school with Anna and then move on with life from there. The only problem was that the people that killed her father knew where she was. They had already sent someone to kill her once they will do it again.

So Elsa knew that she had to leave this life behind. She should just pack up everything and walk to the nearest bus stop. Just disappear, but the thought of just leaving Anna alone without a goodbye caused Elsa's heart hurt. The pain was almost unbearable so Elsa grabbed the cell phone that she had bought in the mall and dialed Anna's number. "Hay you," Anna answered, knowing it was Elsa.

"Hay I wanted to call you to tell you –" Elsa started, but Anna immediately interrupted.

"I knew your dad wouldn't let you go with us." Elsa tried to stop Anna, but she was on a roll and just talked over Elsa. "Your father hasn't even met my parents and I mean we only just met, but it feels like I have known you forever." Elsa's heart hurt worse listening to Anna's voice just go from her usual joyful tone down into a deeper and deeper depression. "I mean we have the rest of this year and the next two years to really get to know each other, but like I said earlier it just feels like I have known you for my entire life." Elsa had tears dripping down her face again just listening to Anna. Anna was talking about a future together when Elsa called to say goodbye. The more Anna talked the less Elsa wanted to leave.

Finally after Elsa couldn't take it anymore "Anna love stop!" Anna stopped when Elsa yelled at her. "I just wanted to say that I can go, but I don't know anything that I need to know," Elsa answered. "I don't know flight times, what I need to pack or if I need a formal dress. Could I barrow another or should I skip school and go shopping tomorrow?"

"You have no idea how happy I am." The change in Anna's voice clear as day, "You can totally borrow a dress or you can skip school if you want. You will have to have your dad call in to have you miss the last half of school. Our flight will leave at three so we have to get out at lunch hour," Anna explained.

"Ok can ask two favors?" Elsa asked. "Can I bring my guitar and can you give me a ride to the airport?"

"Of course we will drive you to the airport and as long as you can get the guitar through TSA you can bring whatever you want. Anything else?"

"Nope, I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa answered.

"Sweet dreams," Anna said, and it brought a smile to Elsa's face as they hung up. Elsa immediately packed everything in the room. Elsa wouldn't be able to find a place to store her stuff or stay when she got back from D.C. until tomorrow. So Elsa called up the school with a voice distorter to sound like a man. Elsa called in sick for the day and kept the tablet at her side the rest of the night. Elsa packed for the D.C. trip in a small bag and then kept everything else in her large duffel bag that she found in the locker when she came to U.S. Elsa then sat on the bed looking at the table and didn't sleep at all through the night as she kept her sword across her lap.

Elsa waited until it was after eight in the morning before picking up her bags and moving out of the house. Elsa walked several blocks away and then hailed a cab. Elsa took a cab to a storage unit location with cameras and indoor units. Elsa rented five units and stored her bags in one and double locked it. Elsa only kept her bag that she was traveling to D.C. with and her guitar and case. Elsa's guitar case was where she stored her weapons.

Elsa didn't have a plan and that was a bad way to operate. Elsa went to a coffee shop and sat down to think. What was Elsa going to do after D.C.? Elsa knew she should run, but running would mean leaving Anna. Elsa wasn't sure if she could leave Anna all alone. If the organization came after her once they would again. Then there was the last conversation that Elsa had with her father. The information they had was that other organizations would be after Anna and her parents. Then there was Ming at the Arendelle's party, so Elsa knew the Triad was after them. Elsa decided that she would stay with Anna and that meant that she needed a place to stay.

So next Elsa bought a paper and looked through the classifieds for a room to rent so that she could stay near Anna. Elsa found a small room for rent for a reasonable price it had its own bathroom and she could use the laundry room. Elsa called and found out it was a little old lady that needed to supplement her Bingo habit. The old lady said that Elsa reminded her of her granddaughter. Elsa got some of her things out of storage, but not all as something's needed to stay in a separate place. Before long it was time to meet Anna at the house, so Elsa took a cab to a nearby store and walked to the house. Everything seemed to be in order at the house and Elsa heard a car roll up into the driveway.

Elsa ran out of the house and saw Anna standing by the car with her guards. Elsa jogged over to Anna who was smiling at Elsa with a huge grin on her face. "Did you find a dress?"

"Nope can I borrow one?" Elsa replied.

"Good thing I packed your blue dress," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa pushed past Anna and got into the car. Anna and the extra guard followed Elsa inside the car.

"My blue dress?" Elsa asked, with a smile and her eyebrows up.

"Yea it has been dry cleaned and everything. I thought you might want to keep it, if my mother wants to make a habit of asking you to these things," Anna replied, with a smile. Elsa just smiled back as Anna had a little bit of giggle. Elsa couldn't stop the warm feelings that Anna's smile caused her. Elsa couldn't imagine leaving Anna after losing everything she knew and loved in Japan. Anna was all Elsa had left and Elsa had to admit that she actually had feelings for Anna. Elsa wasn't sure what those feeling were yet, but Elsa did know that if she had to Elsa would sacrifice her own life to make sure Anna lived. Something so innocent and beautiful had to live.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Anna's question jolted Elsa out of her thoughts.

"No I'm sorry. I just was lost in thought and you happened to be what I was looking at. Not that looking at you is all that bad of a place to look at," Elsa said, and Anna's face turned beat red. Elsa looked out the window and watched as the miles went by to the airport.

* * *

><p><em>Someone reviewed this early on and said that they hoped I didn't try and get Elsa out of the Yakuza. Well now the story has been reviled I hope it isn't a disappointment the way it has played out. <em>

_Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing._

_For a guest review request: I try my best to upload a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Unfortunately life can get in the way of my hobby and new chapters don't always get posted on those days, but I do my best to post chapters then. _

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	11. Chapter 11

**The White Shadow 11: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 1,747

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Anna and Elsa board a plan to Washington D.C. and we get some more information about Elsa's mother.

* * *

><p>Anna sat down next to Elsa in the first class cabin. This airline had a complete separate area and the pair of them where the only ones in the first class. Anna looked over and saw that Elsa was looking out the window. Anna wanted to know more about Elsa, but didn't really want to intrude on Elsa's personal space if Elsa wasn't ready to open up. Of course Elsa could just be holding the things in because she didn't want to open up if Anna didn't want to know.<p>

Anna waited until the plane was in the air and they had drinks in hand when Anna looked over at Elsa. Elsa was still sitting silently looking out the window and Anna wanted to talk to her, but if Elsa wanted quiet Anna should give it to her. Except she found herself saying "Elsa can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want," Elsa answered, as she turned and looked at Anna. Elsa's eyes were red and bloodshot like she had been crying or lack of sleep. Elsa looked like her usual perfect put together self that if she had been awake all night you wouldn't have known it. The only window into what Elsa was feeling was her eyes.

"What happened to your mother?" Anna had been wondering about this since the realization that Elsa's mother must be dead. Elsa looked away from Anna and she knew that Elsa wasn't ready to talk about it. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know because you said in the store a few days ago that your mother used to do things and I wanted to know if she had passed away," Anna felt nervous and that caused her to ramble.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I just feel like I want to know everything about you. It feels like we are two people that have this connection, but I don't know anything about you before last week," Anna knew she was really rambling, but couldn't stop. "Never mind I'm sorry I'll just –" Elsa then interrupted

"Anna love stop," Anna stopped as Elsa had grabbed her hand. The feeling of Elsa holding Anna's hand was really what stopped Anna. "I will tell you the story if you let me. I just needed a second," Elsa then squeezed Anna's hand as she looked away.

"When I was six or seven my mother and I went to the store. We weren't much different than your family we had two guards walking with us, we also had a maid and a butler, but my mother loved to cook. So we had just finished shopping and we were walking back to the car. I had just gotten a new toy and was playing with it. The sound of a rushing car coming towards us didn't mean anything to me, but I dropped the toy and bent over to pick it up when the loudest noise I had ever heard started repeating. I was suddenly pinned to the ground and more sounds started. The sounds hurt my ears and having an adult press me into the sidewalk hurt as well," Elsa stopped and had to look back out the window. Anna was holding her breath waiting for Elsa to finish. Anna had an idea what was coming next, but waited with baited breath.

"After what seemed like hours the sounds stopped. I said 'Momma what happened?' and then I was able to push my way out from under my mother. I looked around and saw that one of the guards was face down on the ground with a pool of blood around him; I didn't know it was blood then though. The other guard was on a cell phone talking to someone with one hand and the other had a gun out. He was sitting against a wall and a growing pool of blood was growing beneath him. Then I turned to my mother and yelled 'Mamma we have to go!' I bent over and tried to turn my mother over and she was barely able to help me turn her. When we did turn her she reached up and placed a hand on my face."

Anna couldn't believe what she was listening too. Elsa was telling Anna not that her mother died of cancer or anything like that Elsa was describing her mother's murder. Anna had tears going down her face just listening to the story. Anna wanted Elsa to look at her, but instead Elsa was looking out the window still. So instead Anna placed her other hand on Elsa's as Elsa hadn't let go of Anna's hand yet.

"My mother looked up at me and said 'Baby I am so honored that you called me mamma. You are such a special girl and I know you will do great things, but now you have to run. Run to your favorite restaurant do you know where to go?' I knew the restaurant was just two blocks away and it was down a few alleys. I nodded my head, but I didn't understand why she wanted me to leave her. I yelled at her 'Let's go mamma!' but then I noticed that her hand was covered in red. 'Baby I love you so much, but you have to run and I can't go with you.' I then looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in red and thought that maybe I had been hurt too 'Mamma I think I'm hurt too.' My mother smiled at me and placed her hand back on my face 'No baby your ancestor's protected you. I can hear them coming back you need to run.' Mother then pushed me towards the alley near us 'Run BABY RUN!' Hearing my mother scream at me caused me to run as fast as I could. The sound of a car was coming and I ran down the alley. The sound of the car seemed to follow me down the alley, but a fence was at the end of the alley." Elsa stopped for a second and Anna watched as Elsa probably wiped the tears from her face. Anna went to stop her from continuing, but Elsa just kept talking.

"I was able to scale the fence easily and continued running. The car tires screeched to a halt as I turned the corner and headed to the next alley. I could hear the car move again in pursuit, but it was too far for them to go as I went down the next alley. I ran into the restaurant that I had been in many times in the past. I knew the owners of the restaurant and saw the wife standing behind the counter. When she saw me she ran out the door and slammed the gate that covered the front of the restaurant and locked it. 'My mamma I left my mamma covered in red on the sidewalk' I said, but the owner's husband just picked me up and ran me to the back of the restaurant. They called my father and he came to pick me up," Elsa stopped there and Anna was glad she stopped because she wasn't sure if her heart could take it.

Elsa looked back at Anna and she also had tears on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was asking," Anna said, as she wiped her face with one of her hands.

"It's ok. It normally doesn't make me this emotional to tell that story, but recent events have caused me to be a little emotional," Elsa gave Anna a slight smile.

"Thank you for telling me," Anna said as she tried to process what she just heard. Elsa had said that her mother said 'that she was honored that she called her mamma.' What does that even mean? What else would Elsa call her mother? Anna decided that the question would wait for another time as right now it was already emotional enough. Anna thought that it might be a good time to change the subject to something else. So Anna smiled while looking at Elsa and said "Dagobu?" It was supposed to mean you ok?, but the way Elsa smiled and had a laugh Anna must have pronounced it wrong.

"That was close, but Dagoba is a Star Wars reference. I'm sure what you wanted to say was Daijoubu? Yes I'm ok, thanks for asking." Elsa said, with a much more genuine smile. It was a smile that Anna had only seen flashed at her. Elsa's other smile was a small, cold smile almost like she hated smiling. This smile was wide, warm and inviting and Anna could stare at it all day. "Do you want to have a lesson?" Elsa asked, and Anna just nodded as the sun set out the window behind Elsa.

The flight got in very late east coast time, but it didn't stop the security firm from having two guards standing at the gate. Anna asked for name and ID as the guards at San Jose gave Anna the info on who was picking her and Elsa up. After they were confirmed the correct people they escorted Elsa and Anna to the baggage carrousel.

It was late west coast time and Anna was tired and didn't say much during the drive to the hotel. Anna walked up to the desk and gave them her parents name and they started fussing over them. "I'm sorry, but the room we have for you doesn't have the two beds that was requested. We only have a king bed available, is that ok? Or we can have a rolling bed brought up," the receptionist said.

Anna went to say that they would need another room, but Elsa said "That's fine we have slept in a king bed before." Anna just looked over at Elsa with a tilt of her head and Elsa only nodded. So Anna just nodded and they finished checking in. As soon as they walked into the room Anna longed to lie down. Elsa put her bags in a corner and pulled out a long nightshirt like the one she wore at Anna's. Elsa moved into the bathroom to change. Anna decided to change in the room as she pulled off her clothes and pull on her nightshirt. Anna then crawled into bed and tried to stay awake for Elsa, but couldn't keep her eyes open.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	12. Chapter 12

**The White Shadow 12: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 4,469

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Anna acts on her suspicion that Elsa is homosexual and the pair have a moment.

* * *

><p>Elsa curled up next to Anna after she changed cloths and quickly fell asleep. Elsa once again wrapped in warmth and she held the warmth close. Elsa didn't want to wake up, but she was awake and couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer. Elsa once again woke to a mass of strawberry blond hair that was everywhere at once. Elsa had to smile as once again Anna was using Elsa as a pillow. Elsa started to once again play with Anna's hair.<p>

"Do you want me to move?" Anna asked.

"Not unless you want to," Elsa said, as she kept running her fingers through Anna's hair.

"I'm going to order some breakfast do you want anything?" Anna moved off Elsa and grabbed the phone.

"Toast, jam and a large pot of hot water for tea for two," Elsa said, as she planned to make some special tea for Anna and herself. Elsa had packed the tea that she had found at what once was Anna's favorite store. Anna called for room service and then rolled back over and was about to place her head back on Elsa, but stopped. It was as if Anna had realized what she was about to do and rethought it since she never had permission to lay on Elsa. Elsa just placed a hand on Anna and pulled her back onto chest. Anna just laid on Elsa once again and Elsa started running her fingers through Anna's hair.

"Elsa can I ask you a question about the story you told me on the airplane? If you don't mind of course," Anna asked. Elsa could feel Anna's nervous energy as she fiddled with the comforter.

"Anything," Elsa replied, as she got Anna's hair to finally lay flat.

"Why did your mother say she was honored to have you call her mamma? She was your mother what else would you call her?" Anna was too smart for her own good. Elsa had decided to stop lying to Anna after they got on the plane. Elsa hadn't told anyone the whole story before. Not even her father, Elsa always left out what mother said to her, but Anna got the whole story.

"Can it wait until we get home before I answer that question? I promise I will tell you my whole story and answer anything you want," Elsa answered, hoping that it was a good enough reason for Anna.

"Of course," Anna answered, and Elsa sighed with relief. Anna turned and looked up at Elsa and she had a guilty look on her face and Elsa tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I have a confession, I know your secret," Elsa couldn't hide her shock at Anna's confession. What secret did Anna learn? Where did Elsa slip up and let Anna know something she shouldn't and why was Anna so calm and not angry. "I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable enough to tell me yourself, but now that I have been thinking about it for so long I'm interested." Now Elsa was even more confused than before. What was Anna interested in? Being an assassin or was she just thinking that she knew something that wasn't real.

"So instead of waiting," Anna stopped there and started to move closer to Elsa. Elsa was still confused as Anna laid her body on Elsa and brought her face closer. It was only when Anna's eyes were closed and her face was inches away from Elsa's did Elsa realize what Anna was going to do. Elsa had no time to react as Anna's lips met Elsa's. Elsa intended on pulling away from the kiss, but now that Anna's warm lips were pressed against Elsa's she rethought.

Elsa started feeling the lightning start to stream through her body. The feeling was just as amazing as when Anna's fingers dragged up Elsa's bare skin on her back. Elsa laced her fingers in Anna's still messy hair and pulled Anna closer. Elsa had trouble controlling her breathing as the kiss lingered on, but Elsa suddenly wanted more. Anna's lips started to part and Elsa acted instinctually as she slid her tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna's mouth was very warm and smooth and Elsa moved her tongue around Anna's.

When Elsa moved her tongue into Anna's mouth Anna gasped and grabbed Elsa's shoulders pressing their bodies together. Even though Elsa was exploring Anna's mouth with her tongue Elsa was still acutely aware of her body and the feeling of Anna's body against Elsa's. Elsa was able to easily ignore the pain in her back and stomach as she felt like she was in a sauna as her body temperature sky rocketed, especially her chest and pelvis. Anna's body felt in hotter than Elsa's and Elsa could feel Anna's breasts pressed against her and Elsa could feel Anna's nipples through the shirts that they were wearing.

Elsa's hands started moving without thought as she reached down under Anna's long nightshirt and dragged her fingers up Anna's thighs. Anna gasped as she brought her own hands up and grabbed Elsa's face. Anna body started to quiver under Elsa's fingers and Elsa started moving up Anna's thighs towards her underwear line. Elsa traced her fingers along crest of Anna's butt and Anna continued to gasp at Elsa's touch.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was feeling as she caused Anna's body to do things that Elsa never imagined she could cause someone to do. Elsa could feel her heart racing and her own breathing was ragged. Elsa's hips started moving on their own as Elsa could feel Anna's leg was pressed against her. Every little motion sent shockwaves through Elsa's body and every hair on Elsa's body stood on end. Elsa started gasping herself and Elsa's hand slipped under Anna's underwear. Anna's butt felt so smooth and firm as Elsa cupped Anna's butt and pulled Anna's pelvis hard against Elsa's leg.

BING BONG. Anna suddenly pulled away from the kiss and she looked towards the door. "Ma'am did you order room service? Also your mother called and wanted to remind you that she would be here in an hour and a half to pick you up," one of the guards called into the room.

"Yes I ordered room service just leave it in the entry way and why is my mothing coming so early?" Anna yelled as she sat up still straddling Elsa's leg. Elsa just got a small glimpse of Anna's pink lace underwear before her nightshirt fell back down covering Anna. Elsa was still catching her breath and could feel Anna's crotch pressed against her leg and the underwear felt hot and moist. Then Elsa noticed her own underwear felt just as hot and wet.

"Ma'am your mother will be here at three o'clock and that is an hour and a half away," the voice replied and they both moved looking at the clock on the night stand. Just like the guard said it read 1:30 pm, of course to Anna and Elsa it felt like 9:30 am as they are on east coast time.

"Ok," Anna said, as the disappointment in Anna's voice was clear. Elsa could hear as the waiter wheeled a table in for the room service. Elsa wanted to check out the waiter and the table before Anna got to it, but Elsa was under Anna and couldn't move without throwing Anna off. Of course Elsa wouldn't do anything like that to Anna especially after what just happened. They both heard the door shut and Anna looked down at Elsa and her face looked so conflicted. Elsa could only smile a big smile at Anna. Anna smiled back as she laid back down on Elsa and brought her face back down.

Elsa brought her own face up and kissed Anna gently, but then pulled away. "We have to be responsible," Elsa said, and Anna's face fell again. "I promise that we will explore what we started more another time," Elsa said, with a smile and as she opened her arms. Anna laid the rest of the way down on Elsa and Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and held her tight. Without the passion the pain of Elsa's wounds screamed at her and Elsa couldn't stop flitching and grimacing.

Anna must have felt something, because she nearly leaped off Elsa. "I'm sorry did I squish you?" Anna said, looked down with concern. Elsa just shook her head as she closed her eyes and drained all emotion and pain from her body. "You sure you are ok?"

"Yea you just hit a sore spot. Do you want a shower?" Elsa asked trying to figure out how she was going to hide the wounds from Anna.

"Yea," Anna still looked conflicted, but then an excited smile just shone down from Anna. Elsa couldn't stop from smiling back as Anna opened her mouth a few times to say something, but she stopped herself. Elsa just nodded trying to get Anna to say what she wanted to say. Anna got the hint as she blushed slightly as she said "do you want to join me?"

If Elsa could have had a bigger smile she would have and she couldn't suppress a giggle at Anna's question and embarrassment of asking. If Elsa didn't have angry cuts all down her back and Elsa's abdomen was a very dark purple right now. "I would love to, but if we both go into the shower and get naked together I have a feeling that we wouldn't get out of the shower until well past the time your mother would get here. So go ahead and I'll skip the shower today," Elsa said, and Anna's face glowed brighter and then fell as Elsa talked.

"You are probably right," Anna then bent down and kissed Elsa again. Elsa had to use every ounce of willpower she had not to start everything all over again. Anna rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Elsa remembered that the food cart was still at the door. Elsa grabbed a knife from her folded pile of cloths next to the bed and inspected the cart. Everything was in order as it had two orders of toast, jam and a large steaming hot pot of water. Elsa smiled as she went over to her bag and pulled out the little red box of tea. Anna had said earlier this week that she had hoped that one day Elsa would share that tea with her. Today of all days was a good day to share something special together.

Elsa walked over to the mirror and pulled off her shirt to inspect the cuts to her back. They all appeared to be healing well, but they look really red and angry right now. Then it dawned on Elsa that Anna said she brought the blue dress that Elsa wore the other night. That dress has a sheer fabric top from the shoulders down towards Elsa's back. The cuts would be clearly visible and that would mean that Elsa would have to explain the cuts. Elsa ran over to Anna's large hanging bag that should hold the dresses in it.

As Elsa opened the dress bag she saw the dress that Anna was going to wear tonight. It was another amazing looking dress. It was a blue dress from the chest down with amazing embroidery on it. The top was black velvet that covered Anna's shoulders and arms. It was a different kind of blue then the dress Elsa will ware, but together they will look amazing. Elsa walked over to the bathroom and tested the door and found it unlocked. "Anna I'm hanging your dress on the back of the door," Elsa said, as she reached around and hung the dress on the hook.

"Ok," Anna replied from behind the shower curtain. Elsa went back and pulled out the same dress she wore the other night and Elsa realized that the back went down lower then she remembered. Elsa pulled on the dress half way back words so she could hopefully zip it most of the way up to see how many cuts she would have to try and hide with makeup. Elsa was able to zip it up half way before turning it correctly and thankfully she was able to reach the zipper. Elsa went over to the rooms full length mirror and saw that the worst cuts were hidden by the dress. There were several smaller cuts that she would have to cover weather by wearing her hair down or by makeup and that was going to burn. Elsa hated wearing her hair down and would rather accept the pain.

Elsa grabbed her makeup bag and unzipped the dress so she could try and cover the cuts on her shoulders. Thankfully due to all of Elsa's training her flexibility made it so that she could reach well past her shoulder blades. Elsa had to grimace every time she put makeup on a cut as it burned, but just as Anna's shower shut off Elsa had finished. Elsa quickly stashed the makeup bag and pulled up her dress.

Anna was just coming out of the bathroom when Elsa zipped the dress up the rest of the way. Elsa turned around and saw Anna holding her dress up over her chest. "Can you zip me up?" Anna asked, as she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. Elsa walked over and touched Anna's back as she grabbed the zipper. Elsa longed to feel Anna's skin against hers again, but was barely able to resist the urge as she finished zipping up the dress.

"Do you like tea?" Elsa asked as she walked over and moved the cart into the room.

Anna grabbed a piece of toast and put a large helping of jam on it and just before biting in she said, "I love tea." Elsa smiled as she poured a cup for each of them and handed one to Anna. Elsa tapped their cups together before bringing it up to her mouth. The smell of jasmine and citrus flooded into her nose. It was just like Elsa had remembered from all those years ago. Memories of all the good times with her mother came flooding back as Elsa sipped on the warm tea. "Wow this tea is amazing. It so floral and has a wonderful smell. What type is it I have to buy some," Anna said, bringing Elsa out of her day dream of memories. Elsa pointed to the little red box that was sitting next to the tea pot and Anna's eyes went wide with shock. "But this is your mother's tea are you sure?" Anna said looking down at her cup.

"There is no one else in the world I would rather share this with then you," Elsa said, with a smile that caused Anna to blush a shade of red that Elsa had never seen before. The redness in her face was so simple yet it caused Elsa's heart to flutter. They ate their toast and drank the tea in silence and it allowed Elsa to think about their recent activity. Elsa didn't know your body could feel that way without bursting. Then it dawned on Elsa that Anna still didn't tell her what secret she was talking about. "Anna," Elsa started and Anna looked up with a questioning look. "What did you mean earlier that you knew my secret? What secret do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"The secret that you are gay," Anna said, matter-of-factly and Elsa recoiled in shock.

"I'm not gay," Elsa said, but after this morning Elsa couldn't actually say that, "Well before this morning I didn't think I was gay –"

"Wait what?" Anna interrupted, her face turning a whole new shade of red. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I would have known that," Anna said, as she turned to look away from Elsa.

Elsa reached out and stopped Anna "Don't hide, I am very glad you did. I never thought that I could feel the way I felt this morning. I'm just wondering what made you think that?"

"Well it always seemed like you had these two different parts of you that were constantly battling. There is the quite person that almost seemed cold and then there were glimpses of someone so warm and caring. I thought it was that," Anna explained a very well thought out thought process. It was partially true though Elsa was battling with two parts of herself until just recently. With Elsa's father and grandmother gone she had nowhere else to go and she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Anna. Anna of course had no idea the amount of changes that Elsa had gone through in the last week.

"You are right there were two parts of me battling, but I have made my choice of who I want to be. After this morning I have made another choice that I didn't even know I could make. If you are willing to make that choice with me we could try and explore what we were feeling this morning later," Elsa said, and Anna just nodded her head fruiously. Elsa could only assume that Anna was reliving this morning's events as her face went very flush and her breathing changed. Elsa reached over and touched Anna's face and Anna blinked with surprise as she came back to the present. Anna then closed her eyes and placed her hand on Elsa's and pressed Elsa's hand against her face.

"Ma'am your mother will be downstairs in five minutes," the guard called into the room again.

"Ok," Anna said, without letting go of Elsa's hand. Anna opened her eyes and looked at Elsa in a way that made Elsa's heart flutter again. "We should go," Anna said, as she stood and dusted the crumbs of their breakfast off her dress. Elsa downed the last bit of her tea and did the same. Elsa moved her mother's tea box back into her bag, grabbed her little purse and then reached out for Anna's hand. Anna took her hand and started moving towards the door, but just before they reached the door Elsa gave Anna's hand a tug towards her. Anna wasn't prepared and Elsa pulled Anna into her arms. Elsa wrapped Anna in a hug and brought their faces together in another kiss.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's face as Anna slide her tongue into Elsa's mouth. The feeling of Anna's warm moist tongue exploring Elsa's mouth made Elsa's heart beat like it was trying to erupt out of Elsa's chest. Elsa curled her tongue around Anna's and hugged Anna's body tightly against her own. Elsa didn't want to move, but a quiet knock at the door and a guard saying "Two minutes Ma'am," was what broke the state of bliss Elsa was in.

Anna pulled away and looked up into Elsa's eyes and had a smile on her face "I can't wait until we can explore more." Elsa just nodded as she helped Anna back to her feet and Anna opened the door. The guards were ready and flanked them as they moved out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anna had trouble keeping her breathing and heart under control. This morning's activities were the most amazing feeling Anna had ever felt. Anna had touched herself plenty of times in the past, but this was something totally different. Anna was so convinced that Elsa was gay that Anna had spent the past several days thinking about it. Those thoughts made Anna feel that maybe she was too.<p>

Anna never really thought guys were cute or handsome when Aurora or Belle talked about guys. Anna just thought they weren't her type and she would eventually find a type. Although Anna often thought about how beautiful Aurora and Belle were. Anna often thought about how they looked in bathing suits or when they tried on cloths at stores. It was all those thoughts that caused Anna to kiss Elsa this morning and that kiss rocked Anna's world. The feeling of Elsa's breasts and nipples pressed against her even though they were wearing shirts. When Anna thought it couldn't get any better Elsa started rubbing Anna's thighs and Anna thought she was going to explode. Then Anna thought she was at the peak Elsa started wiggling her hips against Anna's thigh and every wiggle sent shockwaves through Anna's body. It started where Elsa's thigh touched Anna's crotch and went all the way up to Anna's scalp.

Just thinking about it was causing Anna's body temperature to rise again. When they reached the ground floor and her mother was standing there Anna fanned herself with her hand. "You aren't getting sick are you? I don't want you fake another illness just to get out of this dinner," Mother called out, as they walked up towards her.

"No mother I just took a really wonderfully hot shower and I'm still cooling off," which was a total lie as Anna took an ice cold shower. Anna had to try and think about something else that wasn't Elsa's perfectly round breasts that looked so amazing in her blue dress.

Anna shook her head trying to cast away those thoughts. "What do you mean no?" mother said, and Anna realized that she wasn't listening to her mother and when she shook her head to get the thoughts of Elsa's breasts out Anna must have said no to something else.

"Sorry mother I had a stray hair that was tickling my neck. What was the question," Anna said, still fanning herself. Anna should have brought a strapless dress instead of the full length sleeves that she did bring. Anna wanted to kind of match Elsa without looking like they were matching.

"You will want the chicken course tonight and you will only talk when spoken to correct?" Anna's mother always had to go over the ground rules every time. Anna had been to enough of these that she had these rules memorized.

"Yes mother. I'll order the chicken, but not eat very much. I'll only speak when someone speaks to me and I'll keep the responses under one sentence," Anna replied as she got into the limo her mother's comments caused Anna's blood pressure to rise in a different way. Thankfully Anna's mother sat down towards the front and Anna sat in the back. Anna was more than happy when Elsa sat down next to her and Elsa's knee touched hers. It was a small gesture, but it was so soothing to feel Elsa's touch.

Elsa leaned over and whispered in Anna's ear "Close your eyes and think of only a candle and nothing else. Pour all your emotion and feelings into the fire. Do it until there is nothing left, but peace and quiet." Anna knew that Elsa must be sensing Anna's change from passion to anger. Anna didn't really know what Elsa meant, but it was worth a try. Anna closed her eyes and thought of a candle and did as Elsa said. At first Anna felt no change, but soon she started to feel a release of pressure that she didn't even realize was there. The tightness in her shoulders vanished and all her anger faded into the flame. Anna opened her eyes and felt worlds better. Anna looked over at Elsa and Elsa must feel the difference as she smiled the smile that was reserved for Anna and it made Anna's heart flutter.

Anna was able to look out the window and watch as the buildings past by and the grounds of the capitol building appeared. Anna hated going to these dinners and would be perfectly happy never going to one again, but sometimes the family needed to look like a united front. Even though Anna felt like they were far from a united front, but Anna would do what her mother wanted to just keep the peace.

The car pulled up and the security team opened the door. Anna's mother was out first and Anna and Elsa got out next. Anna followed her mother to the entrance and luckily this wasn't a huge formal dinner where there would be a giant line through security. It was just the members of the committee and their corresponding delegates from the other countries.

Anna walked up just as her mother handed her ID and said who they were. "Ma'am you and your daughter can precede, but Miss Elsa Queen will have to wait," the guard said, and Anna had to suppress a laugh. Obviously this guy must be new.

"Why?" Anna's mother said, in her authoritarian tone.

"Miss Queen hasn't been cleared by the Secret Service," the guard said, the annoyance in his voice.

"If it's a big deal I can go back and wait –" Elsa started to say more, but mother held up her hand and Elsa stopped. Anna looked over and saw that Elsa was very tense. Anna tilted her head at Elsa, but Elsa just looked right past Anna as she looked around.

"Sir Miss Queen is my guest and the director of the service assured me she was clear to enter," mother said, while Anna reached out and touched Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's head snapped around and she grabbed Anna's wrist hard.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa's near panicked state.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come this was a mistake," Elsa said, as she turned to leave.

"Elsa you stay there. I'll just get the director on the phone," mother said, as she pulled out her phone. Elsa froze in place at mother's request. The guard started to look less annoyed and more worried as mother answered the phone with, "Joe how are you?" Of course Anna could only hear half the conversation.

"Remember that phone call about my new guest?" Mother was staring at the guard "You said it would be fine before the party and we are standing in the hallway waiting. You sure? Ok one second." Mother looked back at the guard "Refresh the list," was all mother said and the guard looked down at the computer and then waved them through.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her through the metal detector. Elsa still looked around very nervously as Anna pulled Elsa through the entry hall to the dining room. The party was in a large room with a few tables around it. "This is the social hour and we will go to a different room for dinner. We can just claim a few seats at the table and just hand out until dinner. Elsa didn't reply and only continued to look around as if she were expecting an attack.

* * *

><p><em>I usually keep my chapters under 3k words, but I will be going on vacation and will be gone next week. I might or might not have internet while out of the country. So you get this nearly triple chapter as consolation that my readers won't have an update for a week. Disney Cruise to the Caribbean here my family comes!<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	13. Chapter 13

**The White Shadow 13: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,816

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Elsa realized that maybe coming to the USA capital might not have been a smart idea. Will Elsa's lapse in judgment be her downfall or will everything be ok.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't believe how stupid she was. Of course the Arendelle's would have access to the secret service. The reason they were held up was because Elsa's whole identity was fake and they were going to figure it out sooner or later. Elsa couldn't stop looking for the nearest exit, guards, cameras, weapons and anything else she could use to aid in her escape. Every time Anna tried to say something Elsa didn't really pay attention, because there were too many variables to consider. Elsa just let Anna drag her around a bit as she tried to look everywhere at once.<p>

"ELSA," Anna nearly yelled and it jerked Elsa into the present and looked at Anna. Anna's face was filled with concern. "What is the matter? Why are you freaking out?" Anna said, as she cupped her hand on Elsa's face. Anna's touch felt amazing and soothing, but Elsa stopped herself from closing her eyes and relishing Anna's touch. Elsa knew she had to come clean about it, because Anna deserved to hear it from Elsa and not some stranger.

Elsa leaned forward and whispered to Anna "The reason I wasn't cleared to enter is because Queen isn't my real last name. My father and I had to hide our true identity," Elsa said, without thinking. Then Elsa realized that she just told Anna another lie. Elsa swore to herself that she would stop lying to Anna, but lying was a part of Elsa's life like breathing and it came so easily now.

"Why," Anna whispered back, and Elsa wanted to tell Anna the truth, but right now the truth was not the best thing.

"I can't tell you right now Anna. I promise I'll tell you later, but right now is not the time or place. I'm sorry I have been lying to you, but I'm afraid they will come and take me away and I'll lose you," Elsa was shocked to feel tears sliding down her cheeks. Loosing Anna had become a real fear for Elsa. It wasn't the fact that the guards would take Elsa away it that she would lose Anna. It would be what Elsa had to do to get away from those guards that Elsa was afraid would cause Anna to be afraid of Elsa.

Anna wiped the tears from Elsa's face and pulled Elsa into a hug and whispered "I understand. It is for your protection. Just relax though my mother can pull so many strings that if your identity was in question it isn't now. Let me go get us a couple of drinks just stay here. I promise I'll be right back," Elsa reluctantly let go of Anna as she got up and walked over to the large bar area. "Drink this it will help you relax," Anna said as she set down a glass full of ice and some dark liquid.

Elsa took the glass and took a long drink off the straw. The first thing that hit Elsa was the burning sensation that slid down her throat. If Elsa had felt this with anyone except Anna, Elsa would have thought she had been poisoned. Elsa had to cough before being able to say "What's in that?"

"It's a vodka and coke," Anna said, innocently while sipping on her own drink.

"We are underage," Elsa said, and Anna smiled at her with a big smile.

"We are underage for the U.S. drinking laws, but there are countries here that have much lower drinking ages. So.." Anna just trailed off their as she took another drink. Elsa took another much smaller drink of her drink and noticed that if you didn't try and gulp it down it didn't burn as badly. Elsa also saw that Anna was stirring her drink a lot and Elsa figured that it must be to keep the liquor from separating from the mixer. Anna's face started to turn red as she finished the drink and Elsa started to notice the affects as well. Elsa's face felt warm and it was like the world seemed to move a lot slower than before.

Anna got another set of drinks for them when Anna's mother walked over. "Why are you girls just sitting there get up and wander around," Anna's mother then leaned in close and whispered mainly to Elsa, "You can't eves drop on conversations if you can't hear them." Anna's mother just stood and called out someone's name as she went over to talk to someone. Anna looked at Elsa who just shrugged her shoulders as she stood up to wonder around the area. Anna took Elsa's arm with one hand and had a drink in the other as Elsa maneuvered them over to a pair of Asian looking emissaries. As soon as they were close Anna said "Your shoe strap is undone just a second." Anna then bent down and started fiddling with Elsa's shoe.

It allowed Elsa to listen to the conversation the men were having. The men were speaking Thai "This American woman is so bossy. I wonder if all American women are like her." Elsa looked and saw that the men were looking at Anna's mother. Anna stood up looking at Elsa and Elsa just shook her head.

So they moved on to another group. Elsa almost thought she recognized one of the men from Japanese Television and when she got closer she noticed that they were in fact talking Japanese. This time Anna sat down at a chair behind the men and started working on her own shoe and Elsa listened to the conversation. "It appears that there has been a large power shift in the Yakuza organization." Elsa froze as these men were talking about Elsa's organization. "Yes the deaths of the entire Morimoto family do suggest a power shift. I just hope it is someone who has the countries best interests. I'll say that Morimoto was a criminal and a pain in the ass to deal with, but he did what was best for the country," Elsa was annoyed at the way they were talking about Elsa's father.

Elsa wouldn't have normally done anything, but the way she was feeling she started to say or do something when Anna grabbed her arm and looked Elsa right in the face with a smile. Elsa had to smile back as the men changed the subject to the quality of the drinks they were drinking. Elsa nodded her head towards the next group.

"Any good information yet?" Anna whispered, as they moved to the next group.

Elsa was torn as she didn't want to lie to Anna again tonight, but Elsa was planning on confessing everything to Anna when they got back to San Jose. "They were talking about the organize crime group in Japan appears to be going through a power struggle," Elsa whispered, thinking that the truth right now might give Elsa some sort of points. At least Elsa hoped that the truth now would merit forgives later.

"The Yakuza are having a power struggle my mom won't care about that, but my dad will," Anna whispered. It shocked Elsa that Anna knew about the organization, but it shouldn't have as Anna's love of Anime, Manga and all thing Japanese.

The next group spoke Korean and Elsa didn't know enough Korean to be able to understand much of anything. As they moved towards the second to last group the call for dinner happened and everyone started moving into the dining room area. Anna pointed at Elsa's glass and Elsa looked at it then looked back up at Anna. Anna tilted her own glass back and drank the rest of the contents. Anna then pointed towards Anna's mother coming over and Elsa understood. They weren't supposed to have the drinks so Elsa followed suit and drained the rest of her drink. The burning hit Elsa strongly as she hadn't mixed her drink in a while and after she finished swallowing she had to cough several times.

"You ok?" Anna's mother asked as she walked up.

"Wrong pipe," Elsa replied, and Anna mother moved them into the dining room. Anna's mother brought them towards their table. Elsa was happy to see that they would not be at the center table or the head table, but one off to the right. The table had Anna's family and Elsa and three other people that were a small family, that Elsa thought, were from the Philippines.

There was a menu card in front of Elsa when she sat down as Anna's mother directed. Elsa looked at it and saw that it was a seven course meal. Elsa looked over at Anna and Anna only shrugged and she mothed 'Sorry.'

"You people eat way too much," Elsa was shocked to hear her own voice. Elsa then covered her mouth with shock as she said that out loud instead of thinking it. Elsa looked around the table and Anna also had her mouth open in shock, Anna's mother was glaring at Elsa and Anna's father just shook his head.

Elsa then looked at the other family at the table and the wife had a smile on her face. "I'm glad I am not the only one that thinks this menu has too much food. I won't even be able to eat half of it," the wife of the other group said and Elsa had to sigh in relief. Thankfully Elsa's outburst broke the ice and Anna's mother and father started talking to the other family. Elsa looked over at Anna and she just smiled at Elsa. This time it was Elsa's turn to mouth 'sorry' to Anna.

Elsa still only had a bite or two of each course and felt terrible as they took one plate away only to replace it with another. Elsa just skipped the main course all together as she was too full as it was. Elsa just leaned back against her chair and just looked around the room, but no matter where Elsa looked she always found herself back looking at Anna. Anna sat quietly and had a nibble or two of everything as well.

Anna looked so beautiful in that dress that hugged her round hips, curved around her breasts and outlined her firm well shaped butt. Elsa wanted to kiss Anna again, but Elsa knew that it wouldn't be allowed. Instead Elsa slowly reached out under the table and placed her hand on Anna's thigh. The feeling of Elsa's hand on her thigh caused Anna to jump slightly, but Anna expertly covered her startled jump with several coughs. Anna then lowered one hand down under the table and grabbed Elsa's hand. They secretly held each other's hands for the rest of the main course.

Anna only let go of Elsa's hand when the dessert course came out. Elsa left her hand on Anna's thigh while Anna devoured the large slice of chocolate cake that they brought. "Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?" a waiter.

"Black tea please and what is ever in that little bottle there," Elsa said and then pointed at a bottle on the tray that was probably some sort of flavoring. The waiter emptied the bottle in to the Elsa's tea.

"I'll have the same," Anna said, and got her own tea. Anna then leaned over and whispered to Elsa "I can't believe you ordered more alcohol with my parent's right there." Elsa looked at Anna with a quizzical look "The little bottle wasn't flavoring, but more vodka." Elsa had to laugh as she didn't even mean to order more vodka. Anna touched her tea glass to Elsa's and Elsa took a sip. The burning feeling of the vodka was masked by the hot tea, but Elsa could still taste the slight alcohol flavor. Elsa just decided that they had already had some a little more wouldn't hurt.

Elsa ignored the cake as she couldn't eat another bite without exploding. Elsa did however feel really good as her face was all tingly and the world seemed to move in slow motion again. Elsa still had her hand on Anna's lap and Anna was using the hand that she was holding Elsa's. Elsa had to suppress a giggle as no one had noticed Elsa's hand on Anna's lap and Elsa moved her hand up from Anna's mid-thigh to Anna's upper-thigh. Anna looked over at Elsa and Elsa kept looking straight ahead. Elsa's fathers voice rang out from when she was little 'Whenever you are doing something you shouldn't be doing, don't look at the target or what you are doing. Look away or straight ahead so no one realizes that you shouldn't be doing something.

Elsa just kept moving her hand up Anna's thigh and then once she reached the top Elsa started to move her hand between Anna's thighs. Anna coughed again, but everyone ignored her since this was the second or third time Anna had coughed. Elsa noticed that even with the dress and underwear between her hand and Anna it was still very hot between Anna's thighs. Elsa then started to wiggle her fingers and saw that Anna closed her eyes as Elsa did it.

"Mother my I be excused to go to the restroom?" Anna said, so suddenly that everyone except Elsa jumped.

"Yes of course," Anna's mother said, shaking her head.

Anna stood up and grabbed Elsa's hand "Elsa has to go to and I'll show her where it is." Elsa smiled as she put down her now empty tea cup and allowed Anna to pull her from the room. Elsa just followed Anna as she dragged her into a bathroom. The first thing Elsa noticed is that it was a private bathroom, a very nicely decorated bathroom with a toilet, sink, couch, several mirrors and even a selection of perfumes. Then Elsa got thrown against the wall as Anna threw herself against Elsa and pulled her into a kiss. Elsa would have thought it was amazingly sexy if her back didn't scream out in pain. Either Anna didn't notice Elsa's cry of pain or thought it was a cry of pleasure.

Elsa allowed Anna's tongue to enter her mouth and curled her tongue around Anna's. The pain in Elsa's back quickly faded as the pleasure of kissing Anna took over. Elsa then reached down and started pulling up Anna's dress exposing her lower half. Once Anna's butt was exposed Elsa reached around and grabbed Anna's butt. Elsa was shocked to feel no underwear just skin and Elsa started to rub and enjoy the feeling of Anna's butt.

Anna started to moan into Elsa's mouth and Elsa remembered this morning how they grinded against each other's thighs so Elsa pulled her own dress up and pushed her thigh between Anna's legs. Anna's legs parted and Elsa felt how hot and damp Anna was. Their bare skin touching was enough to make Elsa's heart race. Elsa then started to move her thigh and Anna pulled away from their kiss and moaned rather loudly.

KNOCK KNOCK. "You alright Ma'am?" someone called through the door. Elsa stopped all movement and held perfectly still as Anna caught her breath.

"Yes," several breaths, "I'm just not feeling well," Anna said, while she still held on to Elsa and was partially sitting on Elsa's bare leg.

"Can I get you anything?" the voice called.

"Yes have my mother call the limo to be brought up. She is Senator Idun Arendell," Anna called out and the person at the door moved away.

"I want to do so many things to you right now and I can't wait any longer," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear and the feeling of Anna's breath on her ear caused Elsa to quiver with pleasure. Anna must have felt Elsa's quiver because she suddenly blew in Elsa's ear and it caused Elsa to moan and arch her back against Anna.

"Anna the Limo will meet you up front do you need help?" Anna's mother called, through the door.

"No mom I have Elsa I'll be fine. I hope I didn't ruin anything," even now Anna still worried about what her mother thought.

"No you are fine. I just want to talk to Miss Queen before your flight tomorrow," Anna's mother called, as they could tell she was walking away from the door. Anna moved back from Elsa and they fixed their dresses. Once they were put back together Elsa pulled Anna's arm over her shoulder like Anna had been sick in the bathroom. Together they went out past the security and a pair of guards helped Anna into the limo. The guards were the same ones that met Anna and Elsa when they arrived late last night. The trip back to the hotel was quiet as Anna still pretended to be sick as she lay out on the back seat.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for everyone being patient with me going on vacation. I will continue White Shadow on a Tue, Thurs and weekend chapter.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	14. Chapter 14

**The White Shadow 14: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,195

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Anna and Elsa finally get a change to be alone.

* * *

><p>The guards helped Anna up to the room, but Elsa took over from there. "I'll take care of her thank you," Elsa said, and the guards both nodded. Elsa let the door close behind them and Anna stood up on her own and walked into the bedroom. Elsa followed closely behind Anna and as soon as they could close the door Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her into a kiss. Elsa slid her tongue into Anna's mouth and they curled around each other and Elsa started to try and unzip Anna's dress. Unfortunately Elsa was failing miserably so she pulled away from Anna's kiss and spun her around and it made Anna squeak as it happened.<p>

Elsa slowly unzipped Anna's dress and Elsa dragged her fingers down Anna's spine as she did it. Once it was unzipped Elsa placed her hands on Anna's naked shoulders and pushed the dress off over her shoulders. Anna grabbed the wrists of the long sleeves and pulled them the rest of the way off. The dress ended up on the floor. Anna went to turn around, but Elsa stopped her as she unlatched Anna's bra and pushed it to the floor. Elsa then hugged Anna from behind and brought her hands around and sliding her hands up Anna's stomach to her breasts. Anna's nipples were rock hard and Anna gasped when Elsa starts playing with them. Elsa started by simply touching them, then pinching them gently and every little touch caused Anna to gasp and arch her back against Elsa. Elsa then started placing kisses on Anna's naked shoulder and neck while pinching and pulling on Anna's nipples.

Elsa then started to slide one hand down Anna's smooth flat stomach and over Anna's pubic bone. Just as Elsa thought earlier Anna wasn't wearing any underwear. Elsa's fingers slid right between Anna's legs into the incredibly hot and wet area of Anna's vagina. "O God Elsa," Anna moaned just with the feeling of Elsa's hand between her legs. Elsa then parted Anna and started moving her fingers, while still rolling and pinching Anna's nipple and gently kissing and sucking on Anna's neck and shoulder.

Anna started crying out louder and placed her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound. Anna legs then started to shake and quiver as she bent nearly in half pushing Elsa's body away. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna making sure Anna didn't fall over. While holding the still convulsing Anna Elsa noticed that her own underwear was completely soaked. Elsa's nipples were just as rock hard as Anna's and Elsa longed to feel what Anna just felt. Elsa carefully picked up the still recovering Anna and gently laid her on the bed while Elsa started to remove her own dress.

Elsa was barely able to unzip the dress enough to push is down off her hips. Of course Elsa didn't wear a bra with this dress as people would have been able to see the straps. Even though Anna was still recovering, her eyes were wide open and she was just staring at Elsa's breasts. Elsa then hooked her thumbs over her underwear and slid them down onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as Elsa undressed while she tried to get herself back under control. Anna had never felt as amazingly good as when Elsa moved her fingers inside Anna. Anna had touched herself plenty of times in the past, but it felt nothing like what Elsa just did to and Anna wanted to share the feeling with Elsa and more.<p>

Anna wished they had turned some lights on before getting started, but the little bit of light shining into the room from the half opened curtains illuminated the parts that Anna wanted to see. Anna had been fantasizing about this all night. Anna had watched videos online about girls doing this and was fascinated by it, but never dreamed of doing it. Elsa started to slowly crawl onto the bed towards Anna and Anna opened her arms towards Elsa. Elsa smiled her huge smile that was, as far as Anna could tell, reserved only for her. Elsa laid her naked body on Anna and the feeling of Elsa's cool body pressed against Anna felt amazing. Elsa brought her lips down kissing Anna and Anna laced her fingers in Elsa's tightly braided hair.

Anna felt Elsa move her hand down her abdomen toward her pelvis again. This time though Anna wanted to please Elsa so Anna pushed off the bed and rolled on top of Elsa. Elsa gave a groan and Anna pushed her weight off Elsa thinking that she might have hurt Elsa, but Elsa just pulled Anna back on top of her. Anna did pull away from the kiss and kissed Elsa's jawline, neck and down to Elsa's collar bone. Anna then got to Elsa's amazing breasts. Elsa's breasts were bigger then Anna's and her nipples and areola were bright pink in contrast to Anna's dark brown. Anna could see that Elsa's nipples were rock hard and even though Anna didn't really know what to do she place one nipple in her mouth and began to suck. Elsa's body convulsed beneath Anna as she flicked her tongue across Elsa's nipple while sucking on her breast.

Anna's other hand slowly moved down Elsa's body and between Elsa's legs. Anna could feel that Elsa's whole crotch was completely soaked and very hot compared to the rest of Elsa's body. Anna parted Elsa and started moving her fingers around. When Anna reached what she had read was Elsa's clit Elsa cried out "Yes right there."

Anna stopped and Elsa whimpered a little when Anna stopped "Don't worry it's only a small break." Then Anna slid down and positioned herself between Elsa's legs and looked down at Elsa's vagina. Elsa had very little pubic hair and what hair was there was just as white as the hair on Elsa's head. Elsa's vagina was very pink and almost swollen and when Anna breathed in it smelt wonderful.

Anna looked up and saw that Elsa was watching every moved that Anna made. Anna smiled at Elsa then placed her tongue at the bottom of Elsa's vagina and slowly dragged it to the top and ended with a flick. Elsa cried out "O god," and arched her back when Anna did it. The taste wasn't as bad as Anna expected, it was slightly salty with another flavor that Anna couldn't describe. Anna then started to drag her tongue up and down Elsa over and over again. The sounds that Elsa made while Anna did it, was more intoxicating then any of the liquor they drank earlier this evening. Every time Anna ended on the top of Elsa's vagina Elsa's body seemed to convulse and just as Anna had read the clitoris was the main pleasure area and Anna could see Elsa's clit pushed out wanting more. Anna was more than willing to give it more as she began to suck on it and flick her tongue over it. Elsa started to thrash around gasping for air and moaning the most seductive sounds.

Elsa suddenly cried out so loud that Anna was sure every room around them heard. Elsa then rolled away from Anna and started to convulse. Anna crawled up and spooned with Elsa as Anna held Elsa tightly as she continued to convulse and quiver with her orgasm. Anna's eye lids started to droop and Anna tried to fight going to sleep because she wanted more, but the harder she fought the heavier her eyelids seemed to be.

Anna was floating in the in between of sleep and being awake. Normally Anna was so hot at this point, but right now Anna had something cool to hold onto keeping her cooled off. It was so nice and cool yet not cold, soft yet firm and it was so pleasant to hold. Anna's eyes opened and saw the pure white hair of Elsa laying on Anna's stomach. Elsa's normally flawlessly braided hair was a mess as strands of it were pulled out everywhere. Anna had to smile and slightly blush as the memories from the night before returned. The blankets covered Elsa's naked body, which was too bad because Anna wanted to admire Elsa. Elsa was still breathing deeply as she was still asleep on Anna's stomach. Anna then smiled to herself as she reached down and undid Elsa's braid.

Anna started to fix Elsa's braid and was almost finished when Elsa jerked away and tried to sit up. Unfortunately Anna still had ahold of Elsa's hair when Elsa jerked away and Elsa head got snapped back down onto Anna's stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Anna said, and Elsa looked up at Anna with a look in her eyes that scared Anna. The look immediately disappeared as Elsa recognized where she was and who she was with. Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head a little before opening them again. Elsa then looked down on Anna's bare chest and the back up to Anna's face and smiled. "Can I finish your hair?" Anna said, with a smile and Elsa pulled her braid around and saw that it was only three quarters done. Elsa then lay back down on Anna's stomach and Anna went back to braiding.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember everything at first," Elsa said, but Anna could feel Elsa's face move into a smile.

"It's ok. I didn't at first either, but then all those wonderful memories came flooding back," Anna said, as she finished Elsa's hair with a blue ribbon. "All done. Not quite as good as you do, but not terrible for laying here doing it," Anna said, as the tossed Elsa's braid over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa just continued to lay on Anna's stomach so Anna decided that she wanted quiet reflection time so Anna just started petting Elsa's head. "Anna I want to stay here like this forever," Elsa said, quietly.

"We can stay like this for another couple of hours, but we have a plane to catch. I certainly hope this was not a one time thing, because that was amazing and I could get use to waking up with you," Anna said, as she angled her head to try and see Elsa's face. Anna then felt little droplets on her stomach that got very cold when Elsa breathed on them. Anna then hooked a finger under Elsa's chin and made her look up at Anna. Elsa resisted slightly, but relented to Anna's insistence and looked up. Anna saw that Elsa had tears in her eyes "Why are you crying this is a wonderful thing that we have shared?"

"Because I'm going to tell you everything when we get home and you might not feel that way anymore," Elsa said, as she tried to lay her head back down. Instead Anna pulled Elsa up and laid Elsa's head on her shoulder while hugging her tightly. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I love you and I don't want you to leave."

"I won't leave you no matter what. I love you too," Anna replied and instantly knew it was true. Anna did love Elsa even though they just met a week ago. Anna wanted to be with Elsa forever. Anna started to stroke Elsa's back when she felt ruff patches on Elsa's skin and Elsa jumped slightly.

Anna went to look at Elsa's back, but Elsa turned to hide it. Anna just pulled on Elsa's shoulder and looked down Elsa's back. Elsa's perfectly white skin was marred with a variety of angry red cuts. The marks were all over Elsa's back from her waist line all the way up to her shoulders. "Elsa what the hell happened?" was all Anna could say.

"I fell through a glass coffee table," Elsa said, through her tears.

"It looked like you were thrown through one. Are you ok?" Anna asked, and then realized that all those times Anna threw herself at Elsa weren't groans of pleasure, but of pain. "O my god Elsa I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you all day yesterday."

"It's ok. It wasn't that bad and besides I'm use to pain," Elsa said, while wiping her face as her tears stopped. What did Elsa mean that she was used to pain? Anna could tell that Elsa had done her Zen candle trick as Elsa seemed to be drained of all emotion. "I'm going to jump in the shower," Elsa said, as she rolled off the bed. Elsa then walked around the bed and Anna caught sight of a huge bruise on Elsa's abdomen. Anna didn't say anything about the bruise, but as Elsa stopped and looked down at her nude body and then looked back up at Anna they both knew Anna saw it.

"Can I join you?" Anna asked. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as the question Elsa expected Anna to ask wasn't the question Anna actually asked. Elsa didn't say anything, she just held out her hand and Anna quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	15. Chapter 15

**The White Shadow 15: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,930

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **After a shower the pairs heavenly weekend is rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p>They walked into the bathroom together and Elsa started taking her hair out. Anna turned the water on "Do you like a hot shower?"<p>

"I like them hot or cold," Elsa replied, and Anna turned up the temperature to hot. Anna then felt someone start tugging at her braids. Anna looked over her shoulder and saw that Elsa was dismantling Anna's mess of braids. Anna just held still until Elsa gave her hair a quick flick and fluff. Anna then turned around and pulled Elsa into the shower. Elsa pushed Anna under the water first as Anna closed her eyes and let the hot water cascade down her body. Since Anna's last shower was cold this felt amazing as Anna pushed the water through her thick hair to try and get it completely wet.

Anna then grabbed Elsa and spun so that Elsa was under the water. Anna watched as Elsa moved her hair to make sure it got completely wet. Seeing Elsa naked in full light showed that Elsa wasn't thin and wiry, like Anna had always thought. Instead Elsa was a mass of muscle and Anna could see the outline of every muscle in Elsa's abdomen, ribs, arms and legs. "What's the matter?" Elsa's serious voice brought Anna out of her inspection of Elsa's body.

"I'm just admiring you. You are so beautiful," Anna said, and Elsa smiled her big smile and pulled Anna into a hug.

"I'm nothing but muscle and bone. Your beauty outshines me and takes my breath away," Elsa said, as she turned them around. Elsa then grabbed the little bottle of shampoo and poured half of it in her hand. "Turn around," Elsa ordered, Anna understood what Elsa was going to do so Anna turned and felt Elsa start to wash her hair. Anna had to moan at the feeling of Elsa's fingers scrubbing her scalp. It almost felt like a massage. "Rinse," Elsa declared, and Anna went back under the water and rinsed out the shampoo. Anna then grabbed the bottle from Elsa smiling at her and Elsa turned around. Anna returned the favor as she washed Elsa's hair.

Elsa went under the water to rinse out her hair and Anna opened the small bar of soap. Anna worked up lather just as Elsa opened her eyes. Anna started washing Elsa's front of her body, around her breasts, gently over her bruised stomach and down each leg. Elsa let out a moan as Anna worked and then Anna made a circular motion with her finger and Elsa responded by turning around. Anna washed the backs of Elsa's legs, her bottom and gently washed the cuts on Elsa's back. Anna expected Elsa to groan or something, but Elsa didn't make any sounds as Anna washed the cuts.

"Arms up," Anna ordered, and Elsa slowly responded. Anna then started to wash Elsa's armpits and Elsa started to giggle. Anna was shocked to find out that normally quiet, stoic Elsa was ticklish and Anna couldn't help herself as she wiggled her fingers in Elsa's armpits. Elsa burst out laughing and quickly stopped Anna from tickling anymore. Elsa gave Anna a fake glare and a growl before she turned around to wash the soap off.

Anna handed the soap to Elsa and Elsa started washing Anna's body. The only problem was that Anna was more ticklish then Elsa as Anna had to giggle the whole time Elsa's hands were washing. Elsa then pointed up and Anna closed her eyes and reluctantly put her arms above her head. Elsa didn't tickle like Anna did to Elsa, but just the motion of Elsa's washing cause Anna to laugh uncontrollably. Elsa must have taken pity on Anna, because instead of getting tickling revenge she just stopped and Anna was able to wash off the soap.

Anna looked at Elsa and she was standing there looking at Anna as she washed the soap off. Anna tilted her head to the side in question of what Elsa was looking at when Elsa suddenly grabbed Anna and pulled her into another kiss. Elsa's tongue moved into Anna's mouth and Anna threw her arms around Elsa. Anna curled her tongue around Elsa's as Elsa pressed their wet bodies together. Then just as suddenly as it started Elsa pulled away and moved out of the shower. Anna just stood there in shock, what was going through Elsa's mind that would cause her to feel like Anna would leave. Anna was more convinced now that love at first sight was true, because she loved Elsa with her whole body and soul. Anna wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together.

Anna turned the water off and Elsa handed Anna a large towel and Anna started toweling off. "Should we order breakfast?" Anna asked, trying to get Elsa's mind off whatever she was thinking.

"Sure," Elsa replied, as she finished toweling off her skin and wrapped her hair in the same towel. Anna did the same as she stepped out of the shower and walked into the room. Anna picked up the phone and ordered their toast and this time juice. Anna laid out the cloths she was going to wear and then packed up everything else. Luckily Anna finished getting dressed just in time for a knock at their door.

Anna opened the door expecting to see the room service and instead was face to face with her mother. Anna smiled at her mom thinking about how upset she would be if she knew what transpired last night. "Mother it is so nice to see you. It sounds like Elsa just finished her shower and should be out in a bit," Anna said with a smile. Anna's warm greeting must have shocked her mother because she just stood there speechless for a minute. Anna gestured to come into the room and her mother blinked several times before she walked in the room.

Just then Elsa walked in braiding her hair "Elsa good I just wanted to know if you heard any interesting news last night?"

"Only one bit of news that your husband might already know. There appears to be a power struggle with in the Yakuza organization. They think that Morimoto was killed," Elsa explained as she finished her hair.

"I don't know if he knows, but that is a good bit of information. Anything else?" mother asked, and Elsa shook her head.

"We might have to have you come to more of these events," mother said, while she stood and headed towards the door "Have a safe flight." Mother walked out of the room and Anna turned to look at Elsa.

"Breakfast should be coming then we should check out and head to the airport," Anna said, with a smile still trying to keep Elsa from feeling depressed about what ever her secret really was.

Elsa just smiled back and pulled out a chair "You want me to do your hair?" Anna left her hair down so it might dry a little better, but since Elsa offered Anna sat down and moved her hair. Elsa started to braid Anna's hair. "Do you regret anything?" Elsa asked behind Anna's back.

Anna went to look back at Elsa, but Elsa had a hold of her hair. Anna started to think that this was Elsa's plan all along. "Nope. I'll never regret one second I have spent with you. Clothed or not," Anna said, and a giggle came from behind Anna. Hearing Elsa giggle made Anna giggle and it seemed that they started a giggle fest. They continued laughing all the way through Elsa braiding Anna's hair.

Then another knock came at the door "Ma'am did you order room service?"

"You should really tell your guards when you order stuff," Elsa said, as she moved around and headed towards the door.

"Yes," Anna yelled and heard the door open.

Then there was a loud crash and Anna jumped to her feet. Anna ran around the corner and saw that the waiter had a gun out with both hands on it. Elsa had the man's hands pointed up with both of her own hands. Anna knew that the man would be able to overpower Elsa and Anna started to move when Elsa yelled "Get back behind something." Anna didn't move and Elsa sighed as she then started to move. Elsa twisted the man's hands and he grunted as Elsa effortlessly flipped the man over her back onto the ground. Elsa then twisted again this time with a loud CRUNCH and man screamed this time as Elsa took the pistol from the man. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing as Elsa jumped backwards a little and point the gun at the man.

Anna's heart was racing in a very different way than last night and she was breathing so hard that Anna started to feel light headed. Anna saw Elsa's mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything over her own heartbeat in her ears. "Anna hurry close the door quick there might be more!" Elsa yelled at Anna and she could hear again, but Anna couldn't move. Elsa never took her eyes off the man laid out on the floor cradling his hands.

Elsa suddenly moved away from the man and grabbed Anna's shoulders and shook her. Anna watched in horror as the man suddenly stood up and charged at them. Anna couldn't speak instead she just pointed. Elsa spun around faster than Anna had ever seen anyone move, but it was still to slow as the man kicked the gun from Elsa's hands and it went flying across the room.

Elsa then pushed Anna away from the man as he reached for Anna. Elsa then kicked the man at the knee and he yelled again as he went down on one knee. Anna then watched in horror as Elsa grabbed the man's head and did a quick flick of her arms. Another loud CRUNCH sounded in the room and the man went completely limp on the floor. Elsa then walked over and gently sat Anna down on the couch. Elsa's mouth moved again, but Anna's ears didn't work she could only stare at the man on the floor.

Anna watched as Elsa looked outside the door and closed her eyes and shook her head. Anna's horror amplified as Elsa bent down and dragged one of the guards that were posted outside Anna's door into the room. The guard was limp and if he was then the other was too. Sure enough Elsa went back out and dragged the second guard in next to the man that had attacked them and closed the door.

Elsa then grabbed the large bucket of ice from the food table and dumped it on the floor. Anna was just more confused as Elsa brought the empty bucket to Anna and set it in her lap. Anna looked down at the bucket and then back up at Elsa as Elsa went back and grabbed napkins from the table. Elsa then picked up the gun that had been kicked across the room. Elsa then wiped the gun over and over again before putting the gun back in the man's hand. Anna looked back at the two guards and saw that they were both covered in blood.

Anna then was going to throw up, but still couldn't move so she just threw up in her lap. Well it would have been her lap if Elsa hadn't placed the ice bucket there; instead it all went into the bucket. Elsa then came over and looked Anna in the face "Anna can you hear me?" Anna could hear her, but she still couldn't speak so she nodded and was happy that her body responded. "Anna you are in shock and your body doesn't know how to handle the Adrenaline, but we have to go," Elsa said, as she went in the other room and came out with Elsa's guitar case and both their bags.

"Anna what airport are we flying out of?" Elsa asked.

Anna had to blink and had to think about it for a minute "National or DCA."

Elsa picked up the phone "Hi this is Miss Anna Arendelles room please have a cab down stairs in thirty minutes to take my friend and I to DCA." Elsa then hung up the phone. Anna didn't want to stay in the room for any more time let alone thirty minutes.

"Elsa I want to leave," Anna said, suddenly feeling like she might throw up again as she looked at the men again.

"Good because we are leaving. What is another airport in D.C.?" Elsa asked as she walked over and pulled Anna to stand. Elsa put her duffel bag over Anna's head and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room while Elsa pulled Anna's rolling bag with Elsa's guitar case on it.

"Um Dulles is near here, but my mother hates that place," Anna said, as Elsa walked past the elevators. "Elsa the elevators?"

"No elevators it's to confined if someone wants to hurt us," Elsa started dragging Anna down the stairs. When they finally got to the lobby Elsa pulled Anna over to the desk and checked them out. Then they moved outside, but they were too early for the cab to be here. Elsa walked up to the transport lady "A cab for Dulles please." Anna looked over at Elsa and went to say something, but Elsa just put her finger over her lips.

The transport lady had a cab there in seconds and Elsa loaded Anna in the back. "Elsa I don't have any security," Anna said, realizing that it had been years since she was really alone. Anna never liked having the men in suits around, but now that they are gone Anna felt very alone and afraid.

"It's ok Anna. What did those guards do for us when he came into the room? I would die before anything happened to you. Don't worry," Elsa said, and Anna realized that the guards did nothing. It was Elsa that protected Anna and Anna wanted to protect Elsa, but Anna realized that Elsa didn't need protection. The only time Elsa was in danger was once she had to take care of Anna. If anything had happened to Elsa because of Anna's incompetence she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Elsa what is going on? Why did that man try and kill you?" Anna asked, finally realizing that that man had come to hurt either Elsa or Anna.

"I don't know why he was there, but he could have been after me or after you. I'll tell you my story once we are on our way home and I'll tell you why I think he could have been there for you," Elsa explained, and Anna was even more confused. Why was someone after Anna? Anna was a geeky no body. Why would Elsa know why someone was after Anna if Anna didn't even know why?

"Anna can I see your cell?" Elsa asked, without thinking Anna handed the phone to Elsa. Elsa dialed a number and put it up to her ear. Anna could hear her mother's voice mail message through the speaker. "Hi Mrs. Arendelle it's Elsa Queen. I'm not sure when you are going to get this message, but Anna and I are safe and we are on our way home. So don't worry, no matter what you hear happened at the hotel. Anna is going to turn off her phone until we are safely back in San Jose. Thanks, Bye," Elsa then hung up the phone and turned it off. Elsa then looked at Anna "My love don't under any circumstance turn that back on until you are at your house. Ok?" Anna just nodded her head.

Anna looked out the window and saw that they were pulling into Dulles Airport. Anna didn't understand why they were at Dulles instead of National, but Elsa must have a plan. Anna was starting to feel better and was able to walk herself into the airport and up to the counter. Elsa gave the confirmation number to the agent she said "I'm sorry you guys are at the wrong airport."

"Really god I am so stupid some times," Elsa said, with a lot more emotion in her voice then Anna had ever heard before. "Is there anything you can do? There is no way we would make our flight," Elsa was right they couldn't make it to National in time.

"Let me see," the agent said, as she worked on the computer. After several minutes of typing she looked up at Elsa "The best I can do is there is a non-stop flight into Oakland. If you guys want it you might have to run to make it."

"We will take it," Elsa said, with a huge smile. Anna didn't get it Oakland was over an hour away from San Jose on a good day. Anna had to remind herself that Elsa had a plan and that Elsa would never put Anna in any danger. Elsa checked their luggage and they made their way through security fairly quickly. They did have to run to make the plane and just got on before they were going to shut the door.

When they got on the plane Anna noticed that it was barely half full and for some reason this made Elsa even happier. Anna was so confused, but Elsa said that once they were safe she would explain.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	16. Chapter 16

**The White Shadow 16: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,353

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **Elsa tells Anna the whole truth. How will Anna respond to Elsa's truth? Will this fledgling relationship fail before it even had a chance to grow?

* * *

><p>Elsa was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as they sat down on the plane. It wasn't the cushy first class seats, it wasn't even comfortable, but it was a random plane in a random airport and they weren't expected to be here. Elsa looked over at Anna and her eyes were still wide open, her pupils were still dilated and her breathing was ragged. She looked better than she did a few hours ago, but she was still in a state of shock. Seeing someone killed in front of you is a hard thing to take and then seeing several other dead bodies didn't help things. Elsa knew she needed to get Anna to calm down and she had an idea of how to do it. Elsa made a quick peak around the airplane and there wasn't anyone around them and the stewardess weren't due by for a bit.<p>

"Anna my love," Elsa said, quietly and Anna turned and looked at her. "I'm going to try and help you calm down ok?" Anna just nodded her head. Elsa smiled at Anna and when Anna didn't return her smile Elsa thought that Anna might be worse off than she originally thought. Elsa then placed her hands on Anna's face and Anna responded by closing her eyes and rubbing her cheek against Elsa's hand. It just might work. Elsa then slid closer to Anna and pulled their lips together.

Elsa started slow as she just opened her mouth slightly and Anna followed suit. Quickly Elsa felt Anna's cheeks and face start to relax. Elsa could hear Anna's breathing start to slow and Elsa moved her tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna curled her own tongue around Elsa's just like yesterday. Elsa had trouble controlling herself and keeping her thoughts on making Anna better. The body memories from last night just screamed for more. Anna's hands moved up and untucked Elsa's shirt. Elsa knew they should stop, but Elsa just wanted to feel Anna's hands on her skin one more time. Anna's hand started stroking Elsa's stomach and Elsa had trouble catching her breath as Anna's touch was intoxicating.

Then Anna started to move her hands up towards Elsa's bra line. Elsa pulled away from the kiss and Anna whined a little, but when Anna opened her eyes Elsa could see that Anna's pupils had returned to a normal dilation. Anna's breathing had slowed as well "Why did you stop?"

"Because we are on an airplane and you seem like you are doing better," Elsa explained, with a smile. Anna looked around and then realized what she was doing and turned beat red. Anna then returned the smile and Elsa glowed with pride at Anna's quick bounce back.

"Elsa, what the hell?" There was the problem with getting Anna back to normal. Anna's amazingly smart brain would start to try and rationalize what just happened. That meant that Elsa would have to tell Anna the whole truth, which could cause Anna to hate Elsa. The thought of losing Anna was even worse now than it was a few days ago. At least a few days ago Elsa didn't really understand her feelings towards Anna. Now though Elsa knew that she loved Anna so very much and that losing Anna would be worse than death.

Tears started forming at Elsa's tear ducts as she looked at Anna's beautiful face. Elsa could see the same amount of love that Elsa felt for Anna reflected back towards her from Anna's face. That all might go away before this flight was over and the thought was almost more than Elsa could bear. "Why are you crying?" Anna asked, as she pulled Elsa into a hug.

"Because I'm afraid you will hate me after I explain what just happened," Elsa confessed, and hearing it out loud made it seem so much worse.

"I could never hate you. I love you," Anna said, as she pulled Elsa's face to look her in the eyes.

Anna started wiping away Elsa's tears and Elsa closed her eyes and focused on the fire of a candle burning away all emotion. After a second Elsa opened her eyes once again and had stopped crying. "You might not say that after you hear the whole story."

"So tell me the story and let me decide," Anna said, her slightly defiant side peeking out.

Elsa took a deep breath "Anna almost everything I have told you about me was a lie." Anna's eyes went wide with shock and then confusion, which was better than the betrayal that Elsa expected. "My name is not Elsa Queen. I don't even know what my birth name was, but I was adopted and raised as Elsa Morimoto."

"Like Yakuza –" Anna started, but Elsa interrupted. Elsa didn't want to stop because if she did she might chicken out.

"Yes I was raised by the leader of the Yakuza Organization. My birth father and Morimoto went to the same boarding school and were best friends. They made a pact that if anything happened to one another the other would take care of their children. So I grew up a Morimoto. Mother and Father never wanted me to go into that life, but that all changed when mother was killed." Elsa had to stop for a moment because the memories of her mother's death were painful.

"I was already years ahead in school so I started training in the martial arts. Mainly Ninjutsu and the art of assassination and before long I graduated from school four years early. I then started my role as a Yakuza hit man or woman," Elsa could see disbelief in Anna's eyes. Elsa was dreading the final part of the story because it was when Elsa would find out if she broke Anna's heart by telling her the truth and Anna would break Elsa's heart in turn. Elsa could feel tears already forming as she approached the end.

"The reason I transferred to your school was for a job for the Yakuza. The job was you Anna," Elsa saw the look of betrayal in Anna's eyes. "I wasn't supposed to kill you, but I was supposed to kidnap you. Then the Yakuza would have put pressure on your parents to allow certain Yakuza projects in the San Jose and San Francisco area. My plan was to befriend you and then get you to abandon your guards," Elsa tried to continue, but Anna stood up to walk around Elsa.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Anna said, but Elsa could see the tears in her eyes. Elsa's heart ached at the pain she was seeing in Anna's face.

"Please hear me out," Elsa pleaded.

"Are you going to prevent me from leaving?" the way Anna phrased the question tore at Elsa's heart.

"No never, but please hear me out and let me explain," Elsa pleaded through the tears.

"So I can't leave my capturer?" Anna said, with a cold voice that Elsa was sure Anna used to use in the past with her mother. Gone was Anna's warm, caring voice that was able to bring sunshine to the darkest part of Elsa's heart. Elsa couldn't speak anymore so she just stood up and let Anna pass. Elsa could see the tears in Anna's eyes as she walked past without looking at Elsa. Anna walked away and Elsa could only stare at her back as the tears started to really fall. Elsa sat back down in her chair as she didn't think her legs could hold her anymore.

Elsa didn't know how long she sat there crying when a voice rang out near her "You going to be ok?"

Elsa looked up and saw one of the stewardesses standing next to her seat. "Yea eventually," Elsa answered.

"What about your friend?" the stewardess asked while pointing towards the front of the plane. Elsa stood up and looked at where she was pointing and saw Anna's strawberry blond hair sitting alone far away from Elsa.

Elsa could feel more tears coming and her lips quivering "I don't know. I wasn't a good person when we met and told a lot of lies. Now though I want to be better for her and told her the truth. I think I broke her heart," Elsa whispered, as she collapsed back down into her seat.

"Telling someone the truth always hurts at first, but it is much better than keeping the lies. She might come around there is still a lot of flight left," the stewardess set a cup of ice and a can of water in front of Elsa. Elsa tried to get her emotions under control, but no matter how much she poured into the flame of the candle more emotions came up. Elsa never cried before two weeks ago even when her mother died. Now she cries all the time and Elsa hated it.

"I have decided to hear the rest of your story," Anna's beautiful voice rang out suddenly next to Elsa, it was still the cold voice from earlier. Elsa looked up and saw that Anna was sitting across the aisle from her. "Don't think that this means I forgive you or that things will go back to the way they were," Anna said, her eyes staring at Elsa.

"I'm sorry Anna," Elsa started with, because there is never a bad time to say it. Anna just silently stared at Elsa so Elsa continued from where she stopped. "My plan was to get you to abandon your own guards so that I could complete the mission, but the idea of causing you harm started to cause me pain and I didn't understand why. It never bothered me before to cause people pain, but just the thought of you in any sort of pain caused me pain," Elsa then pointed to her heart, "Pain right here unlike any pain I had felt in the past."

"I started to have doubts about what I was doing, but then I went to your house and saw the Triad leader at the party –"

"Triad like Chinese organized crime ring Triad?" Anna asked, her anger faded into shock.

"Yes Mr. Jou Suang is actually Mr. Sui Ming the equivalent of my father in the Chinese Triad," Elsa explained. "That was when I found out that the Yakuza wasn't the only organization interesting in your parents or you. I was contacted by my people to protect you from the other organizations until I could take you instead."

"Wait so my parents do business with the Chinese Triad?" Anna asked, with skepticism.

"Yes, they even do business with the Japanese Yakuza. Mr. Narishima was actually Jet Morimoto, one of my adopted fathers cosines," Elsa replied and Anna's eyes narrowed as Elsa just reviled another lie. "I still don't like him for the reasons I told you, he looked at me like that since I was very little and I have not liked him for years now." Elsa waited for Anna to say something else, but instead Anna just sat there quietly. So Elsa continued "Then came the dinner with your parents. Afterword's I was seriously doubting the job that I was sent to do, because A. I was falling in love with you and B. I started to feel that even if you were taken that your parents wouldn't do what the organization thought they would to get you back."

When Elsa said that she was falling in love with Anna, Anna's eyes narrowed again. That little gesture was like pin pricks in Elsa's heart. "I thought about trying to get the whole thing called off, but an intruder broke into my house. I had to fight him off and that is how I got the injuries that you saw this morning. When I searched him afterword I found daggers that looked like the daggers that I carry every assassination mission. I took the daggers apart and found the exact same makers marks that my daggers carry. So I knew that the assassin was sent by the Yakuza." Anna eyes went wide with shook and then narrowed.

"I then tried to contact my father and couldn't get in contact with him. I then went to call my grandmother and that was when I found out that my father and last surviving grandmother had been killed." Anna's face had doubt in it, but Elsa just continued not wanting to stop again. "So I opened an envelope that my father always made me carry in case of emergencies. When I opened it I found a letter that told me that I needed to run and hide, new identification that was clean and money. As my adopted fathers only living child I could present a potential threat to the new controlling family. So they will do their best to find and kill me, but you are still in danger because of what you parents can do. I could have run and disappeared, but I didn't I stayed to be with you and protect you."

Elsa finished and looked at Anna, hoping that some of the warmth might have returned to Anna's face when they looked at each other. Anna's eyes were moving as they often did when Anna was thinking things over. The warmth had not returned, but the doubt and coldness wasn't as bad as it was before. "I'm sorry. I really am," Elsa said, and it seemed to bring Anna out of her thoughts, "but I do love you and I hope that my honesty now and from this point forward will rebuild your trust. I'm will to wait and work as hard as necessary to earn you love and trust again."

Anna blinked several times before standing up "I don't know what to believe anymore." Anna then walked away and Elsa's heart dropped into her stomach. Elsa watched as Anna retook her seat towards the front of the aircraft. Elsa's chest felt like there was a gaping hole right through her and nothing was going to fix it or make Elsa whole again.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	17. Chapter 17

**The White Shadow 17: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,619

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **Elsa confessed the truth and Anna didn't take it well. How will Anna find her way home and will she trust Elsa ever again?

* * *

><p>Anna felt the plane start to descend and even the slight feeling of weightlessness didn't make her stomach feel any better. Elsa had lied to Anna the entire time they had known each other. How could Elsa say that she loved Anna one moment and then tell her that Elsa had lied about nearly everything they had said since meeting. Anna felt the worst thing she could have ever imagined, betrayal. Even after Elsa had confessed everything Anna still didn't know what to believe. Could this be just another lie or was Elsa trying to find some sort of forgiveness for her past.<p>

Anna felt exhausted and she still had to find a way home. Elsa had them on a plane to Oakland which was close to home, but it wasn't home at all and if what Elsa said was true Anna still wasn't safe even from Elsa. Anna felt so alone and scared. She jumped at the sound of the screeching tires hitting the runway and that meant that she needed to make a plan. Elsa had them going places that seemed to be random and out of Anna's normal routine, which could have been Elsa's plan to take Anna or it could have been Elsa's way of keeping Anna safe.

Anna then pulled out her phone and saw that it was off. Elsa had said not to turn it on until she was at home, but after Elsa's confessions Anna didn't know whether to trust Elsa or not. Maybe turning it on would contact the police and they would be able to protect Anna, but maybe it would also tell the people who wanted to hurt Anna where she was too. Anna buried her face in her hands and wanted to cry as she felt the plane stop. All this was crazy.

"I know you can't forgive me, but please let me get you home safely. After you are home if you want I'll disappear from your life forever," Elsa's voice rang out above Anna. It was once again the cold emotionless voice that Anna had heard that first day they talked together. Anna looked up and saw that Elsa was standing next to her seat and everyone else had already got off the plane. The only thing that betrayed Elsa's calm cool demeanor was her red blood shot, puffy eyes. Elsa probably had been crying the whole rest of the trip and that thought caused Anna's heart to ache, but Anna tried to squash that feeling. None of it was real, none of the love affair, nothing it was all a lie to get Anna to put herself in harm's way.

"How can I trust you to really take me home and not to some secure location to blackmail my parents?" Anna had to ask. Everything Elsa had said she had done up until yesterday was to do a job and now she could easily do that job and maybe get back into the good graces of whoever was controlling the Yakuza now.

"Because this is what will happen, we will get off the plane, get our bags from the baggage carousel and then we will get in a cab to your home. You will do all the talking and I will just follow you. We will get into the cab together and I will walk you into your house. Once you are in your house and your butler Marcus confirms everything is safe I will then walk out of the house and stand on your doorstep. If you never want to see me again simply shut the door in my face and you will never see me again," Elsa then stepped away with her hand up signaling for Anna to go first. Anna saw that the stewardesses were cleaning the cabin and getting ready for the next set of passengers.

Anna got up and started walking off the plane. Anna still didn't know what to feel anymore. Regardless of everything Anna still loved Elsa, but the Elsa she loved wasn't a real person. It was a made up person made specifically to get close to Anna, but Elsa said that she had fallen in love with Anna for real.

Elsa's tears were real and the sadness in her voice surly seemed real. Then there was the fact that Elsa told Anna that she was to kidnap her. If Elsa really still planned on kidnapping Anna why would she tell Anna first? If Elsa was still going to do that she would have had the perfect opportunity to take Anna where ever she wanted. Instead Elsa was taking her home and even gave Anna control of the situation. No kidnaper would have done that. Anna found herself standing at the carousal and Elsa stepped forward pulling their bags off the carousal. Elsa loaded all the bags up on her back and shoulders and then walked over next to Anna. Anna then walked over to the transportation desk and ordered a cab to San Jose that took credit cards.

Elsa loaded up the bags in the trunk, except her guitar case, Elsa set that between them in the cab. The cab ride was silent the entire hour and a half to her house in San Jose. Anna normally hated silence, but Anna didn't know what to say anymore. Before it was so easy to talk to Elsa, but that was gone and it was replaced with nothing but suspicion. When the car pulled up next to Anna's gate Anna finally started to relax. The house lights were all on and the guards were still patrolling the grounds.

Anna paid for the cab and Elsa grabbed the bags out of the back. Elsa followed Anna up to the gate and Anna typed in her code and the gate swung open. Anna walked towards the door when all the guards around the house surrounded them. "Ma'am are you ok?" the question was repeated over and over again. Anna just nodded over and over again.

When they reached the main door Marcus stood there with a clear relieved look on his face. Anna walked up to him "Ma'am your mother and father will be relieved to hear you are ok. After the hotel staff found your guards dead and you missing we feared the worse. Thankfully you mother got Miss Elsa's message and we hoped you would be ok. I'm also glad you are ok," Marcus said, and Anna had to smile at him. Marcus even had a slight smile for Anna.

"Marcus is everything quite here tonight?" Elsa asked, around Anna.

"Ma'am everything is fine the Secret Service cleared the house yesterday," Marcus answered, as they walked into the house. Elsa set down Anna's bag at foot of the stairs and looked around a little bit. Elsa then walked over to the door with her own bags. "Leaving so soon Miss Elsa?" Marcus asked, as Elsa opened the door and took a step outside before turning around.

Anna walked over to the door and Elsa just stared at her with eyes that made Anna's heart scream. Anna knew that she didn't want Elsa to disappear from her life forever even though everything got so complicated. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school," Anna said, and Elsa started crying and smiling at the same time.

"Yes you will. I can't wait and if you want I can give you my new address," Elsa said, and Anna tilted her head to the side. "Marcus if I could have a pen and paper?" Elsa asked, and Marcus brought what she asked for. "After the incident I had to find a new place," Elsa wrote down an apartment address and Anna had to try to remember that Elsa wasn't a rich daughter anymore, but an orphan with only one purpose in her life.

Elsa turned and started walking towards the gate "Do you want a ride?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't mind one thank you," Elsa said with a smile and she still had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up, worked out, showered and got ready for school that she didn't even need to go to. The fact that Anna didn't just slam the door in Elsa's face meant something. Elsa hoped that it was because Anna still loved her and might want to be with her still. So Elsa was going to go to school just to be with Anna and to keep Anna safe.<p>

Elsa had to leave two hours early to be able to make it to school on time now, but at least she could ensure no one followed her. Elsa found herself walking up towards school and saw that the amount of guards had been increased nearly tenfold. Elsa walked into the school and saw Anna standing at her locker with Aurora standing next to her. Elsa wasn't sure how to act around Anna so Elsa had decided on the way to school that she would leave it up to Anna. Elsa went to her locker and then walked to her homeroom.

Elsa heard Aurora ask "Is Elsa ok?" as Elsa walked into homeroom sat down and pulled out her notes. Then Elsa realized that she didn't need to take notes, there was no scouting that needed to be done, no notes on people to make or anything. Elsa just sat there and waited for the class to start. When everyone walked in Elsa noticed a new face in the room. There was an Asian girl sitting in the corner near the front of the room. Elsa wrote a quick note and passed it to Belle that was sitting with in arms reach. _ Who is the girl front left of the room?_ Belle was quite good and looking at notes and things during class because she was always looking down at a book.

Belle wrote something on the paper and passed it back to Elsa. Elsa opened it and gave a glance that most people wouldn't be able to read anything, but Elsa got everything she needed. The new girl was a Chinese foreign exchange student named Mia. Elsa was dubious about anyone new to the school. The way the girls acted when Elsa arrived made her pretty sure that new people didn't come around often. First Elsa and now this foreign exchange student, in one year, it seemed too good to be coincidence.

So Elsa watched the girl as she went from classroom to classroom with Elsa and Anna. In a half of a year the honor classes went from five students to seven that wasn't coincidence. The American school system was bad, but this was too much. At lunch the four of them sat down in the library so everyone could do homework as was usual. Today however Elsa watched as the new girl went to each table of girls and introduced herself.

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself before I am Mai Chan. It is nice to meet you all," Mai said, with a bow. Around the table the girls introduced themselves. When they were all done Mai turned to each of them and said something nice about each of them. Elsa thought it was unusual and started to doubt herself, maybe this was a normal foreign exchange student.

Once Mai had moved to the next table Elsa leaned in close and said "Are foreign exchange students common for you guys?"

"Never had one here before," Aurora replied.

"I have heard that the principle has wanted us to get one, but we never got one before because more male students do the exchange then female students," Belle said, without looking up from her book. Elsa watched Mai walk and move around the room. Every step was precise, measured and calculated. Mai never looked back directly at anyone particular, but was always looking around. Elsa wanted to trust her instincts, but she didn't want to cry wolf to Anna with such of a vulnerable time.

The lunch bell rang and they had to pack up and Anna had the most books out so Elsa delayed. Luckily Aurora and Belle moved out of the library to wait for them outside the library. Elsa leaned close to Anna "I just want to let you know I would be mindful of any new people to the school."

"O like I should have been mindful of you," Elsa never thought words could hurt so badly, but those words cut deeper than any knife. Elsa must have displayed some of her hurt because Anna grimaced and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No I deserve it, but I swear on my life the I will first never lie to you again, second I will keep you safe and third that even if it takes me a life time I will earn your trust back," Elsa answered, as she brushed the back of Anna's hand and then walked out of the library to wait with Belle and Aurora.

The day finished with Mai in Elsa's last class with Anna, but since Elsa and Anna's final class wasn't together Elsa had no idea if Mai was in Anna's computer programming class with her. Elsa then decided to approach the choir teacher Mr. Schmidt about bringing and playing guitar for the choir. Mr. Schmidt was overjoyed that Elsa was willing to bring her own guitar in and play with the choir.

Aurora walked up to Elsa after class "You have no idea how happy Mr. Schmidt is that you will bring you own guitar. Mr. Schmidt and Mrs. Meyers have had a rivalry for years and Mr. Schmidt was too proud to ask to have a guitarist come play with the choir. Now he doesn't have to. He has you." Aurora smiled and put an arm around Elsa.

Elsa gave Aurora a smile "I aim to please." Elsa walked over to take their usual location next to the front door. Aurora dropped her arm just as Anna and Belle turned the corner and started to approach them.

"You guys won't believe how Elsa made Mr. Schmidt's day by offering to bring and play her guitar for choir," Aurora called out.

"Really Mr. Schmidt has wanted one of those for a while," Belle said, without looking up from her book. Elsa has become more and more convinced that Belle hears more then everyone gives her credit. Elsa looked at Anna and was happy to see that she was able to at least able to look at Elsa. Elsa smiled at Anna with the hopes that since smiles help start their relationship that maybe they would help repair it. Anna gave Elsa a small smile back that caused Elsa's heart to race slightly. As Anna's words could hurt her smiles could repair.

"How about we do some more shopping tomorrow after school?" Aurora asked.

"I wouldn't mind there was a new book out that I want to get," Belle replied.

"I could always embarrass Mr. Haung some more," Elsa said, and Aurora and Belle started to laugh. Even Anna had a small giggle.

"I'll always go just to get away from my parents," Anna replied, and Aurora cheered as the group moved out of school.

"Ok tomorrow after school we will meet at the mall," Aurora said, louder than Elsa would have liked. Elsa gave a quick glance around and saw Mai walking not far behind them. Elsa was worried about Mai, but didn't want to do much about it until she had a better idea of who Mai was. Elsa decided that tonight she would really break into the school and get Mai's address and information instead of Aurora and Belle's.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	18. Chapter 18

**The White Shadow 18: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Eventual Elsanna

**Words:** 2,898

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **Elsa plans on breaking into the school to find out information on Mai.

* * *

><p>When Elsa got to her apartment the elderly lady that was renting her the room brought a large platter of food. The elderly lady thought Elsa looked far too thin, but Elsa couldn't believe how much food Americans expected people to eat. Elsa checked on her wounds on her back and was pleased that they were healing just fine. Her abdomen was starting to turn a deep purple and yellow, which meant that it was progressing as well.<p>

Elsa prepared for the nights adventure by studying the layout of the school as well as the security system again. The student personnel files would be locked up, but she had never found a lock that she couldn't pick. What Elsa was worried about was the fact that Mai's personnel file might be in a different place then the rest of the students due to the fact that she was a foreign exchange student.

Elsa felt as ready as she could be and just waited for night to come. She tried to keep her mind busy to keep from thinking about Anna, but failed at every turn. Everything Elsa tried made her think of Anna in some way. So instead Elsa just surrendered her thoughts and dove deeply into her memories of Anna. Elsa just smiled as she remembered every little smile, touch and kiss they shared.

'BEEP BEEP,' Elsa's alarm sounded eleven and she opened her eyes feeling completely rested. Elsa pulled on her night suit and went out into the darkness. She had the route planned out and it avoided all lights and cameras. The school had several large trees on the grounds that blocked several camera views. The trees were also large enough to be able to climb onto the roof of the school. It was a long jump, but Elsa was convinced to could clear it effortlessly. Once she was on the roof she had to make her way down to the bottom floor where the offices were. The hallways were covered in overlapping cameras, but the ducting system for the air-conditioning went everywhere. The plans for the building were on public record so she was able to navigate down to the offices with little effort.

The offices were another matter. They also had cameras that rotated on a timer and Elsa noticed that they left a small several second gap that they didn't overlap. So she used a small mirror to watch the cameras and in the first gap she removed the grating that covered the duct. The second gap she silently dropped down onto a desk and then under it. When designing security systems Elsa always noticed that none of the cameras ever showed under desks and with her small frame made hiding under them very easy.

Elsa had only a few seconds to try and pick the lock and get into the office. She noticed that none of the offices had cameras in them, so once inside she had as much time as she needed. Elsa checked the camera and saw that it was starting to turn away from the door when she heard a _Click_ like the door was opening. She watched as the camera turned away the door slowly opened and a figure dressed completely in black started to slowly move out. The figure was covered head to toe in black fabric, much like Elsa was.

Then the figure spotted Elsa and froze. Elsa stared at the dark brown eyes of the person as that was the only thing visible. The other person started at Elsa's blue eyes just as intently. Elsa knew her position was secure and the person in the door was going to have to be the person that moved first or be seen on camera. Then the person moved back into the office as the cameras were once again moving to show the office. Elsa knew that the person wouldn't be able to leave without going through Elsa or.

_Crash_ a loud noise sounded from the office. Elsa couldn't believe what she heard as the person must have crashed through a window to escape. That meant the silent alarms had been tripped and Elsa had very little time to get her information and escape. So Elsa decided to forgo the stealth and sprinted into the office. The office was a complete mess and documents were everywhere. The other person was smart as they made sure Elsa wouldn't get what she wanted and wouldn't know what the other person took. Elsa sighed as this was a waste of time now so she darted out of the office and back up into the ducts. The cameras were facing away so at least the black figure would be seen on camera, but they wouldn't know how they got in.

By the time Elsa got on the roof she could hear the sirens coming. They were close and coming from the direction that Elsa had planned her escape. Of course she always had several escape plans at the ready so she decided to go with plan C as it was the farthest from the approaching sirens. Elsa sprinted across the roof and leaped from the roof sailing through the air and into a tree. The reason this was plan C was because it was the most hazardous as it all depended on Elsa grabbing a branch while falling. Elsa could feel branches slapping against her, but none of them stopped her fall. Finally what seemed like just before she was to hit the ground, Elsa landed on a very large branch with an 'oof.' Her already bruised abdomen took the brunt of the impact, but there was no time to focus on the pain. She quickly climbed to the other side of the tree and leaped to an adjacent tree that would block her escape into the night.

Elsa didn't stop running until she was home. Her already bruised abdomen screamed with pain from the impact of the branch. She stripped out of her suit and hid all of the evidence just in case. Elsa then curled up into a ball and held her throbbing stomach. She wanted to cry from the pain, but that was weak so instead Elsa once again surrounded herself with memories of Anna. The memories that Elsa avoided before the mission was what she surrounded herself with this time. The taste of Anna's tongue, the feeling of Anna's naked body against hers and the feeling of Anna between her legs touching and licking parts of Elsa that she had never given much thought too.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up from a dream about Elsa. Anna still couldn't believe that what Elsa had told her was true, that people wanted to hurt Anna to get to her parents. It just didn't make any sense at all. Anna had thought that maybe Elsa had made it all up for some reason to cover up the real reason that man attacked them in the room. Of course Elsa wasn't even supposed to be in the room, because Anna had to add Elsa onto the room at check in. This meant that the man wasn't there for Elsa, but for Anna instead. If that man was there for Anna then everything Elsa said was true.<p>

Anna should apologize to Elsa for the way she had been acting. Elsa poured her heart out to Anna and she threw it back in Elsa's face. It was just so much to hear all at once. _BEEP BEEP_ Anna's alarm clock sounded and she knew that it was time to get ready.

Anna was ready and out the door in no time as she wanted to try and talk with Elsa alone. Anna didn't see Elsa any ware in the morning. Once homeroom was about to start and when Elsa was still not here Anna started to worry. She pulled out her cell phone to text Elsa when there was an announcement overhead about the school being broken into. Anna instantly thought of Elsa and after the announcement was over Anna tried to pull out her cell phone again when "Anna Arendelle, Aurora Briar-Rose and Belle O'Hara please come to the main office."

Anna looked over at Aurora and even Belle looked up from her book with an unusual look on her face. All three of them got up and walked out of homeroom to the office. Anna could see Aurora's mother, Belle's mother and Anna's parent's lawyer in the office of the principle with a man in a suit. Of course Anna's parents never would come to something like this; they always sent someone else instead.

The Principle turned and looked at the three of them "Well girls the reason you were called here was because the only things that were stolen from last night's break in was four student files. Your three files were all taken and one more. This is Detective Hans Southernisle he is leading the investigation into our break in and he has some questions for you."

"Do any of you know why someone would want to steal your student files?" the Detective asked. Aurora and Belle both shook their heads and when Anna didn't he looked directly at her. Anna couldn't help think that this might have something to do with what Elsa had been talking about. "Miss Arendelle do you know?" the Detective asked, again.

Anna looked at her parent's lawyer and he gave a short nod "The only reason I could think was to get information about our personal lives." She then thought about the fact that they said four files were taken, but there was only three girls in the room "Who else's file was taken?"

"Miss Elsa Queen's was taken as well, but her father called her in ill today. We are trying to reach him to inform him of the problem," the Principle said, and Anna couldn't help thinking that the break in and Elsa's illness were related.

"You are correct Miss Arendelle that information could be used to find your home addresses, but also to attempt to steal your identity or some other reason. Anything you three think we should know that could help the investigation?" the Detective asked.

The other two shook their heads again and when Anna didn't shake her head he once again stared at her with eyebrows raised. "My parents are both in politics and Aurora's parents are both owners of very large businesses. Someone has taken the files because of that. Aurora and I have been friends for years, Belle joined out small group last year and Elsa has been hanging out with us since she got here. So who ever took the information was probably for either Aurora or I and just took Belle's and Elsa's because they are our friends."

"I told you detective. Anna Arendelle is our best student and would be able to make those same connections," the Principles praise was nice, but it was Elsa who put Anna on this line of thinking. Anna was torn about telling the Detective everything about Elsa, the Yakuza, the Triad and keeping Elsa's secret. Of course just because Anna told them doesn't mean they will believe it and if they did believe Anna that meant the Elsa would be put in the spot light. Elsa in the spot light would for certain make her fade from Anna's existence. It was that thought that kept Anna silent about everything else.

"You are right. Thank you Mrs. Briar-Rose and Mrs. O'Hara you and your children can go. Just do the recommended things that we talked about. Miss Arendelle could you please stay," Aurora and Belle both looked over their shoulder at Anna as they left. Anna just smiled a reassuring smile at them. "Miss Arendelle, could you tell us what happened in your hotel room Sunday morning?"

Anna had been expecting some sort of investigation over the three bodies that were found in her hotel room. Anna had been thinking about telling them the whole truth, but recent events made Anna rethink her prior thoughts. Anna once again looked at the lawyer and he nodded again. "Well Elsa and I were getting ready for the day. We had packed up, ordered room service and a car to take us to the airport. Then there was a loud scuffle outside my door. I thought it was because I forgot to tell my guards that I had ordered room service. So Elsa and I opened the door to stop the fight when we saw the guards fighting the waiter. The waiter had a gun and they fell into the room. Elsa and I ran away as the guard said and they came into the room. The guard had been wounded, but he was to get an arm around the man's neck."

Anna wished the tears falling down her face were all acting, but seeing three dead men still made her feel ill. "Then we heard a loud crack and then attacker's body went limp. The guard looked up at me and said 'run, hide' before going limp himself. Elsa and I did what we were told we ran and when we got down stairs we ordered a cab to the airport. Unfortunately I said the wrong airport to the cab and we had to take another plane home," Anna stopped there.

"That does sound like what happened. Well Miss Arendelle if you think of anything else or anything new you call me directly," the Detective handed Anna his card. Anna then got dismissed just like Aurora and Belle. Anna looked up at the clock and saw that she had missed home room and half of her first class. Anna then went to her locker to change out her books and get ready for third period. Anna texted Elsa's phone _'Are you ok?'_ as she waited for third period to start. The rest of school went by quickly as Anna couldn't stop thinking about the break in and if Elsa was ok.

It wasn't until Anna was walking out of her last class that she got a return text from Elsa '_Yea I'll see you at the mall.'_ Elsa was planning on meeting them at the mall so it must not have been to critical whatever was going on. When Anna got home she changed into some normal cloths and even wrapped a scarf around her neck as the weather had gotten pretty cold. Anna then got to the mall just in time as she could see Aurora and Belle walk into the mall. Aurora had her usual guard and Anna had two new guards at her side almost too close for comfort. Ever since the hotel incident the guards were barely a step or two away from Anna.

The group moved into the mall and Anna saw that Elsa was sitting in a chair near the door. Anna was shocked to see that Elsa had brought her guitar to the mall. "Hay Elsa I didn't expect to see you. You ok?" Aurora called out.

"Yea I had some bad stomach pains last night and couldn't sleep. I'm feeling a little better now though and thought I should get some new strings for my guitar since I'm going to play for the choir," Elsa explained, but Anna felt that Elsa wasn't telling the truth. If it was the truth it was a partial truth and not the whole truth. Elsa said she wouldn't lie to Anna ever again, but wasn't a partial truth still a partial lie? Or was a partial truth not really a lie just an omission? Was an omission a lie? Of course Elsa just said she was having stomach pains and left it there. Everyone would assume period craps and would just leave it, but Anna knew Elsa had a large bruise across her abdomen that might mean something worse.

"Don't you hate that? Do you want to go to the music store first?" Aurora asked

Elsa just shrugged "Whenever. Belles book store is closer if we want to go there first." So Aurora led the way, while Anna was still trying to figure out if Elsa broke her promise or not.

Elsa walked in step with Anna and gave her a forced smile. Anna smiled a small smile back then Elsa leaned in a whispered "I saw someone break into school, did they announce anything at school?"

"Yes they took student files on the four of us. Did you do it?" Anna whispered back.

"No I didn't take the files, but I did break into school to find out about the new student. There was someone else already there and they alerted the police. I had to leave in a hurry without getting what I wanted and took another blow to the abdomen," Elsa replied, in a whisper. So Elsa was involved and she did have stomach pains, just not the ones she let everyone assume she had. Elsa was keeping her promise to tell Anna the truth.

"You ok?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded her head as they walked into the book store. Belle didn't take her usual hour to decide on a book this time, because a book was just released that was a part of a series that she loved. Even as they walked out of the store Belle had already started the book.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	19. Chapter 19

**The White Shadow 19: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,704

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **The group is at the mall. Elsa has brought her guitar case. Is she expecting trouble? Does she know something that Anna doesn't?

* * *

><p>They were headed towards the music store when really loud noises rang out BANG BANG BANG. Anna felt someone push her to the floor and lay on top of her.<p>

"It's on the other side of the mall," one of the guards yelled. Then large hands picked Anna up and started pushing her towards a door. "Gunshots in the mall," a guard said, as they went through a door into the back hallways of the mall. "Bring the car around we will be exiting east side of the mall," the guards must be communicating over a wireless microphones. Anna could see that Aurora's guard was holding her aloft, one of Anna's guards was leading the way and Anna could see that Belle in front of her, but she couldn't see Elsa.

They were headed towards a door when Anna heard Elsa scream "GET DOWN!" The guard holding Anna suddenly pushed Anna to the ground again, but Anna could still see as the guard that was leading had a knife sticking out of his back. The guard that was holding Aurora turned with his gun drawn, but before he could pull the trigger a knife was sticking out of his chest. Anna then heard more loud BANGs over her as her final guard fired at someone. Anna looked over her should and saw someone standing at the end of the hall they were walking down. The person moved quickly and a knife flew faster than Anna could see. Anna looked up and saw that her final guard had a knife in his chest as he fell to his knees.

"I only want Anna Arendelle the rest of you are free to leave," a female voice called out from the end of the hallway. Anna saw that Elsa had her guitar case open and propped up between Anna and the woman at the end of the hall. Aurora and Belle were also somewhat shielded by Elsa's guitar case.

"Whatever you do don't move from this spot," Elsa said, in a voice that Anna had never heard before. It must be that Elsa was once again in assassin mode. Elsa then did the strangest thing; she grabbed her guitar and stood up. "You can have Anna Arendelle over my dead body."

"So be it," the woman yelled, and to Anna's horror more knives flew through the air at Elsa. Elsa moved like water as she brought up her guitar and the knives buried themselves in the wood. Anna watched as Elsa twisted the neck of the guitar and the whole thing came apart. Elsa then pulled out a gleaming sword out of the base of the guitar and charged down the hall.

Anna could barely see what was going on as the woman started flinging knives at Elsa so fast that it seemed like a blur. Elsa moved like water either deflecting the knives or dodging them outright. Anna couldn't find any sort of patter as Elsa deflected some knives that were already going to miss her and just let others pass by her. Anna then realized that Elsa deflected any knives that were headed towards the group, but let others pass that were clearly going to pass by Anna and the other girls. Anna turned and saw Aurora start to move towards the door "Stop moving and stay down!" Anna yelling caused Aurora to stop and move back to her original position.

Loud clanging noises rang out down the hall and Anna looked back towards Elsa. Anna could barely see the pair move as flashes of light reflected off metal and the clanging noises was Elsa's sword hitting the woman's sword. Anna didn't even see the woman draw a sword. Anna couldn't tell how long the pair moved around each other, but then everything was quiet and Anna could see that Elsa's sword was through the woman's chest. Elsa then slid the sword out of the woman's chest and whatever Elsa hit the woman was still standing even though blood poured from the wound.

"Is everyone ok?" Elsa asked, as she walked over, picking up her guitar on the way. Anna got up and looked Aurora and Belle over. Their faces were bone white and eyes were wide open, but they didn't appear to be injured.

Anna looked and saw that Elsa had blood dripping from her left arm. "We are all fine, but you aren't," Anna pointed at Elsa's arm.

Elsa pulled the knives from her guitar and put it in the case, but kept her sword out "Yea it was necessary, but it's just a minor wound. Everyone get ready for a really loud noise." Anna then watched Elsa aimed a guards limp arm still holding the gun at the dead attacker. Elsa then fired twice and the body at the end of the hall fell over. "Anna help Belle and I'll help Aurora," Elsa said, as she pulled the communication device from the guard that Elsa just fired his gun. Elsa put the ear piece in her ear and said "Is the car here?" Elsa repeated several times and must not have gotten a response.

Anna pulled Belle's arm over her neck and pulled her to a stand and Elsa did the same for Aurora. Elsa then peaked out of the door way and must have saw nothing as she pushed the door open the rest of the way and helped Aurora walk. Anna could see neither her car nor Aurora's anywhere. "Elsa where are the cars?"

"I don't know, but I'll get us a car," Elsa said, as she led the group through the garage. She then stopped at a car that had a decal on it ZipCar "Aurora, are you ok to stand?" Aurora just nodded her head as Aurora must be feeling the same that Anna felt the other day. Elsa then pulled out a black case from the guitar case and went to work on the lock. Anna could hear sirens in the distance as the police were coming.

"Shouldn't we wait for the police?" Belle croaked, as if she just found her voice.

"There was someone firing a gun in the mall and that man didn't use a gun. There might be more men after us," Elsa said, as she opened the door and unlocked the car. Anna helped Belle and Aurora in the back seat of the car and then got in the front seat next to Elsa. Elsa worked under the dash of the car and the car roared to life. Elsa then jumped in and squealed the tires as she pulled out of the spot and they zoomed out of the garage.

They pulled out of the mall just as the police started pulling in. The police cars didn't stop them as they drove away towards Anna's house. Anna looked over and saw blood dripping from Elsa's arm. Elsa looked at her arm "Shit!" Elsa then looked over at Anna "How attached are you to that scarf?"

Anna didn't even hesitate as she pulled the scarf off and Elsa presented her arm to Anna. "Tie it as tight as you can even if I cry out," Elsa said, as Anna started tying her scarf around Elsa's arm.

"Ready?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. Anna tied it as tight as she could and Elsa's face scrunched up and clinched her teeth as Anna tied it as tight as she could. Elsa didn't cry out, but Anna could tell that it hurt a lot to try and it seemed to steam the blood flow. Anna was still looking at Elsa when suddenly there was retching sounds from the back seat. Anna turned around and saw that Aurora and Belle both started vomiting in the back seat. The smell was so bad that Anna rolled down the window despite the fact that it was cold outside.

"Anna call Aurora and Belle's parents and tell them that we are ok. Tell them that we are headed to your house to pick them up from there," Elsa said. Anna picked up her phone and relayed the message to Aurora's parents. When Anna hung up the phone Elsa started talking "When we are asked say that Anna's guard was able to kill the attacker just before he died. Please don't mention anything else."

Anna had already come to that conclusion as Elsa pulled into Anna's neighborhood. Anna could see that two other cars were in her driveway as Anna's messages must have been received. Anna typed in her code and the gate started opening. The car was almost instantly surrounded as soon as they got through the gate. Aurora's parents nearly dragged her out of the car as they started hugging her and Belle's parents did the same. Anna got out of the car and her parents were nowhere in sight. Marcus was standing there with another man that Anna didn't recognize. Elsa walked over and stood next to Anna. Anna wanted to grab Elsa's hand, but refrained as their relationship was still up in the air.

"Ma'am my name is Agent James I'm the head of security. I see that your guards are not with you again," James said.

"There was a second attacker and he killed Aurora's and my two guards. Thankfully one of my guards was able to kill the attacker. Since there was still a shooter loose we got into this car and escaped," Anna explained while looking around. Belle, Aurora and Elsa were all nodding their heads after Anna finished.

"I see. It seems that there is someone after you. Your parents want you to go into protective custody until the situation is resolved," James said.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked, as she looked over at Elsa. Anna didn't listen to anything else because Elsa's face was paler then her usual self. Elsa's eyelids then started to flutter and Anna cried out "ELSA!" Anna grabbed Elsa just as she started to fall backward. Anna was able to catch her just in time, but couldn't completely support Elsa's weight as they both fell to the ground. Anna thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest as she looked down on Elsa's pale face.

* * *

><p><em>Shorter chapter than usual, but we are going to see these same events from both Anna's and Elsa's perspective. I want to thank all my reviewers for their nice comments. If you have guest reviewed and I have moderated it out it was because I don't like it when people use offensive language even in my defense. I appreciate all reviewers though.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	20. Chapter 20

**The White Shadow 20: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,704

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary: **The mall shooting and attack only from Elsa's point of view.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked behind the group as Belle picked up her new book. Elsa's abdomen still hurt from the fall last night, but if the girls where going shopping she needed to be there just in case. The school was so secure that Anna was completely safe there regardless what the Yakuza use to think. No Anna was the most vulnerable when she was just being a teenager. Elsa wasn't paying attention to the group much as she was busy checking every other face in the crowd around the store and even outside it.<p>

Belle had her nose in the book before they were even out of the store. The group started walking towards the next closest store which just happened to be the music store. Elsa had made up the excuse to bring her guitar to the mall. With the other intruder in the school she was on edge and wanted to have her weapons close just in case.

Elsa tried to not tell a lie when Anna was around in order to keep her promise to Anna. Anna had a dubious look on her face when Elsa said she had abdomen pains, which was the truth. She just left it there letting the other girls think it was period cramps and not blunt force trauma like it was.

Then loud gunshots rang out across the mall. Elsa watched as one of Anna's guards tackled her to the ground in order to keep her from getting hit. Elsa wasn't worried about the shooter as the shots were across the mall. The thing that worried she was the fact that a shooting happened in the mall that Anna just happened to be in. Elsa followed the body guards as they went towards the doors that lead to the interior of the mall. The guards were talking on their communication devices and not paying as much attention as they should be.

Elsa kept her head on a swivel looking everywhere she could as they went through the back hallways. They were headed towards an eastern exit when she checked behind them and saw a figure dressed all in black turn towards them. The figures face was completely covered except for the eyes. Elsa saw the figure pull out a knife and she yelled "GET DOWN!" Elsa brought up her guitar case as one of the knives flew past her into the leading guard.

Elsa knelt down as Anna's guard pushed her to the ground. Elsa opened her guitar case as the attacker took out the remaining two guards. "I only want Anna Arendelle the rest of you are free to leave," the attacker's voice sounded out and it was a female voice.

Elsa looked and memorized where the other three were laying and hoped that they wouldn't move. She looked at Anna "Whatever you do don't move from this spot." Elsa then grabbed her guitar and stood up. "You can have Anna Arendelle over my dead body."

"So be it," the attacker said, and Elsa saw her reach for more knives. Elsa now knew that this attackers advantage was at a distance so she had to remove that advantage. Elsa charged down the hallway at the woman. The first few knives that she threw were deadly accurate, but Elsa had her guitar that would easily stop a knife. Once those knives were stopped Elsa turned the neck of the guitar releasing the latch that held the thing together. In one fluid motion Elsa drew her Katana out of the sheath that was built into the guitar.

When the attacker saw Elsa charging with her sword and the attackers brown eyes went wide with shock. The attacker started throwing knives with furry and some were poorly aimed. Elsa let any pass that were no danger to herself or Anna. Others Elsa would block even if they were remotely close to the area of the girls. The attacker then pulled out a sword as Elsa came into range. Elsa hoped that the attackers abilities with a sword would be lacking, but as she tested the attackers abilities with a couple of test attacks Elsa knew that this woman was skilled with the sword as well.

Elsa then started her attack in earnest as the woman was skilled enough to counter most of Elsa's attacks, but wasn't fast enough to even attempt to attack in return. The only problem was that Elsa had no opening to truly kill her opponent as the narrow hallway limited her options. So Elsa had to resort to a desperate measure and her father's words rang out in Elsa's ears. 'When facing an opponent skilled and with little advantage sometimes you will have to sacrifice an injury to kill the opponent. Just make sure that the injury isn't critical or able to slow you down enough to make your escape,' so her father taught her.

So Elsa chose to take a blow on her forearm, away from any arteries in order to open up the opponent to a killing blow. Elsa spun under the woman's sword in order to thrust her sword out towards her chest. A perfectly block able attack that you simply swing your sword down in order to knock your opponents sword away from your chest. The block doesn't even require much strength and the attacker was reserving as much energy as possible. The attacker effortlessly brought down her sword, but Elsa had her forearm up and stopped the block. Elsa wished she had her bracers on as they might have been able to stop the sword from biting deep into her forearm. Elsa felt her sword pass through the woman's sternum, into her heart and even through her spinal column. The shock of the killing thrust caused the woman's body to go completely ridged and stiff. Elsa pulled her sword loose and was pleased to see that the woman still stood.

Elsa looked down at her arm and saw that the blow probably stopped when it hit bone. The woman didn't have hardly any force behind her swing so it would have stopped there. Blood was trickling out of the cut, but it shouldn't be too bad. Elsa turned and started walking back towards Anna and it looked like everyone was fine, but "Is everyone ok?" Elsa asked anyway.

Elsa picked up her guitar and saw that Anna was looking Belle and Aurora over. Elsa was proud of Anna as this time after seeing four men killed she wasn't in shock in the slightest. Belle and Aurora however were in complete shock. "We are all fine, but you aren't," Anna pointed at Elsa's arm. Elsa removed the knives from her guitar and put everything back in the case and pulled the strap over her shoulder. Elsa wasn't going to put her sword away until they were safely driving away.

Elsa looked down and saw that one of Anna's guards had fired several shots at the attacker before dying. It was convenient as the guard was still on his knees when he was killed. "Yea it was necessary, but it's just a minor wound. Everyone get ready for a really loud noise," Elsa aimed the guards limp arm still holding the gun at the dead attacker. Elsa then fired twice and the body at the end of the hall fell over. Elsa aimed at the wound and hoped it would cover the sword wound. "Anna help Belle and I'll help Aurora," Elsa said as she pulled the communication device from the guard hoping that the driver was ok and able to get the car near.

Elsa put the ear piece in her ear and said "Is the car here?" There was no response and after several more attempts Elsa had to give up hope on an easy escape. Elsa pulled Aurora's arm over her shoulder and stood Aurora up. Elsa hoped that Aurora would wait to vomit and not vomit all over them. Elsa peaked out the door and saw that the parking garage was nearly empty as most people would be hiding from the shooter.

She moved the group out of the hallway and into the garage. Elsa couldn't see Anna's or Aurora's drivers anywhere so the cars must have been stopped in route or the drivers were never talking to the guards and it was the attackers instead. "Elsa where are the cars?" Anna intelligently asked.

"I don't know, but I'll get us a car," Elsa said, as she led the group through the garage. Elsa was looking for a car that she could hotwire. She then spotted a rental car agency called Zip Car which was convenient. The cars were wired in a way that was easy to exploit so she moved the group over to the car. "Aurora, are you ok to stand?" Aurora just nodded her head as she probably couldn't talk right now. So Elsa pulled out her lock picking kit and picked the lock for the zip car. Elsa could hear sirens coming as the police would be responding to the shooter.

"Shouldn't we wait for the police?" Belle croaked, as if she just found her voice.

"There was someone firing a gun in the mall and that man didn't use a gun. There might be more men after us," Elsa said, as she opened the door and unlocked the car. Anna started helping the other two in as Elsa lay on the floor of the car and started to hotwire it. Very quickly Elsa had the car running and she closed the door and threw the car into gear. She accidently squealed the tires as she pulled away from the spot. Her heart was racing, her arm was burning and she wanted to get Anna to safety.

They pulled out of the mall just as the police started pulling in. The police cars didn't stop them as Elsa drove towards Anna's house. Elsa could feel a wetness on her arm and looked down to see that the trickle that was coming from her arm was now a lot more. "Shit!" Elsa couldn't help saying as she glanced at Anna. Anna had a very pretty red scarf around her neck and Elsa needed something to try and stem this blood loss. "How attached are you to that scarf?" Elsa asked, and was pleased to see that Anna didn't even hesitate as she pulled the scarf off and Elsa presented her arm to Anna. "Tie it as tight as you can even if I cry out," Elsa said, as Anna started tying her scarf around Elsa's arm.

"Ready?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded. Elsa felt like someone had lit her arm on fire as Anna tied it as tight as she could. Elsa didn't cry out, but had to grit her teeth as Anna tied the scarf. Elsa finally heard what she was expecting for a while when retching sounds came from the back seat. Elsa had to smile as Anna rolled down the window despite the fact that it was cold outside because of the smell of vomit.

Elsa then realized that the shooting would be all over the news already and their parents needed to know. "Anna call Aurora and Belle's parents and tell them that we are ok. Tell them that we are headed to your house to pick them up from there," Elsa said. Anna picked up her phone and relayed the message to both sets of parents. Elsa waited until Anna hung up the phone to try and get everyone's story straight "When we are asked say that Anna's guard was able to kill the attacker just before he died. Please don't mention anything else."

Elsa then pulled into Anna's neighborhood and quickly turned up Anna's driveway. Elsa could see that everyone was already here as Anna typed her code into the gate. Just as they crossed the threshold the car was surrounded. Elsa got out of the car and watched as Aurora and Belle were hugged by their parents. Elsa then saw that there was no parent here for Anna either. Even though Anna had parents she was an orphan just like Elsa. Elsa moved over next to Anna hoping that maybe her presence would be enough to make Anna feel better.

"Ma'am my name is Agent James I'm the head of security. I see that your guards are not with you again," James said, as Elsa shivered from the cold. Anna had to roll down the window in order to avoid the smell of vomit and now Elsa had a chill.

"There was a second attacker and they killed Aurora's and my two guards. Thankfully one of my guards was able to kill the attacker. Since there was still a shooter loose we got into this car and escaped," Anna thankfully explained so Elsa didn't have to.

"I see. It seems that there is someone after you. Your parents want you to go into protective custody until the situation is resolved," James said, and Elsa didn't really know what that meant. Elsa went to open her mouth to ask when suddenly everyone got very blurry.

"What does that mean?" Elsa heard Anna ask, but Elsa couldn't see very well and a tried to blink it away. Then everything started to turn black and Elsa couldn't stand.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	21. Chapter 21

**The White Shadow 21: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 2,995

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** What happened to Elsa?

* * *

><p>Elsa felt very warm and laid on something comfortable. Then Elsa remembered that she was standing outside Anna's house and had just saved her from another attack. She didn't have time to be warm and opened her eyes and saw a ceiling above her, not the sky that Elsa was expecting. Then Elsa looked to her left and saw that she was in a room that she didn't recognize. Elsa then felt someone holding her right hand and looked right to see that Anna was sitting in a chair next to Elsa holding Elsa's hand.<p>

The fact that Anna was holding her hand made Elsa's heart flutter. The feeling of Anna's skin was incomparable. Anna was looking at her lap watching something on her phone. "Hi," Elsa said, quietly trying not to scare Anna. Anna's head shot up looking at Elsa and Anna shined a huge smile down. The smile was a smile of old before Elsa broke Anna's heart. The smile that was so warm, caring and Elsa could almost feel love behind that smile again. It was the smile that shined light into the darkest parts of her heart and it was the smile that she couldn't help smiling back at.

"Hay you. How are you feeling?" Anna asked, with that huge smile still on her face.

"Still a little tired and fatigued, but seeing you smile at me like that again makes me feel a whole lot better," Elsa said, with a smile and when Anna's face blushed red Elsa would have smiled bigger if she could have. "Where are we?" Elsa asked, looking around a room she still didn't recognize.

"My house," Anna said, and Elsa pulled her left arm out and saw that it was bandaged. She looked over at Anna "My father has a doctor that does house visits and he is on call for emergencies. He stitched you up."

"I guess it wasn't so minor," Elsa said, as she then tried to sit up and her abdomen screamed out in pain.

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and pushed her back into bed. "Don't get up. The arm wound was a minor one, but your abdomen was a different story. The doctor said that you had an old internal bleed that luckily fixed itself and if you weren't already low on blood from that, you wouldn't have passed out from the arm wound," Anna explained.

"What did you tell them about my stomach?" Elsa asked, as the stomach wound was much worse than Elsa had thought.

"Well," Anna hesitated, and Elsa looked at Anna with eyes that Elsa hoped would get Anna to talk. "Maybe everyone thinks your nonexistent father is physically abusing you," Elsa's couldn't hide the shock that she felt. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say and the bruise on your stomach looks like a boot print under a baseball bat print. I didn't know what else to tell them and the truth would have been worse and you would have had to disappear, because it would have put you under a microscope." Anna had gone into full on ramble mode. Elsa wasn't going to stop her, because if Anna was rambling then Anna was going back to her normal self. If Anna was going back to her normal self then there was hope that Elsa hadn't ruined the best thing that ever happened to her. "I couldn't let that happen because I love you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. So yea I told them that you were physically abused," Anna stopped, but Elsa couldn't get past what Anna just said. Anna said that she still loved Elsa and didn't know what she would do without Elsa.

Elsa couldn't stop the tears from falling as she looked at Anna's face, which had changed to her concerned face with a wrinkle in her forehead. "You just said you still love me," Elsa said, through the tears streaming down her face.

Anna crawled into bed with Elsa and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Yes I do love you and I'm sorry I have been so mean. I was just confused and hurt and it is still no excuse to treat you like that. I forgive you for trying to kidnap and kill me if you forgive me for being so mean when you poured your heart out to me," Anna said, while hugging Elsa.

"I love you," was all Elsa could say as her heart felt like it was whole again. Elsa just held Anna as tears of happiness continued to fall and the feeling of Anna hold her made everything seem so far way.

Anna held Elsa until the tears stopped and Elsa was finally able to speak again. "I'll tell them that my dad has physically abused me and left the country for the next several months. So hopefully they drop it," Anna just nodded her head at Elsa's story. "So what does protective custody mean?" Elsa asked, while laying her head on Anna's shoulder.

"I don't know you passed out and I got a little hysterical. I need to go ask what that means again," Elsa groaned a little not wanting Anna to leave "later I suppose since we are comfortable." Elsa gave a different groan as Anna laid her head on Elsa's. "O so yea my parents thought it would be best if you were to stay with us until they catch your dad. I know you have a new apartment, but," Anna just left off their.

Elsa wanted to stay at Anna's house for the foreseeable future, but that could complicate Elsa's daily training regimen and Elsa had to stay on top of her game to keep Anna safe. That is unless the protective custody that the head of security is talking about is giving Anna a new identity and sending her somewhere god only knows.

"I'll stay for a few days and then say I found an apartment," Elsa said, thinking it would be nice to recover at Anna's house as the cut on her arm and the abdomen bruise combined might be a little hard to recover from without help.

"Can we just run away?" Anna said, suddenly and it caused Elsa to look up at Anna. Anna was just staring off towards the door of the room. "Just run away become new people together and just forget about my parents and your life of killing."

"Do you think you could run away? This lifestyle that you live is quite luxurious, could you go living in the projects or group housing just to get away. What about Aurora and Bell and school?" Elsa asked, these questions not because she was trying to talk Anna out of the idea, but to make sure Anna knew what she was saying.

"I don't know if I could, but if it was you and me together. I think I could do anything with you around. You make me feel powerful," Anna answered. It made Elsa think about the emergency package that Elsa had at her storage unit. Elsa's father had said in his letter that the identity was clean and Elsa could disappear. If Elsa's father could find a forger that was that good then maybe she could find one for Anna. Elsa could of coarse give Anna the clean identity and use one of her rarely used Yakuza identity and hope for the best. "It's just a pipe dream, but it is good to dream. Right?" Anna asked, but Elsa was still thinking about the identity thing. "Elsa?" Anna asked, as she looked down at Elsa.

"Yea I'm just thinking. I might have a way to do just that. We would just have to get another set of identification for one of us and we could disappear," Elsa said, and Anna rolled over straddling Elsa and looking down on her.

"Really?"

"Yea my father left me an ID that he said was clean. He wanted me to disappear and find peace and love. The only problem is I found love and now that I have it I can't let it go," Elsa said, looking up at Anna. Anna then leaned down and kissed Elsa. The feeling of Anna's lips once again against hers caused Elsa's heart to race. Elsa reached up and slid her hands under Anna's shirt touching her skin once again. Anna then slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth and Elsa curled her own tongue around Anna's.

Elsa's hands slid around Anna's ribs and onto her stomach. Anna gasped as Elsa moved her hands and then started gasping for air as Elsa slid her hand's moving Anna's bra up. The feeling of Anna's breasts in her hands made Elsa's entire body quiver in anticipation. Anna's nipples were once again rock hard and begged to be played with. So Elsa started flicking her fingers across Anna's nipples and every flick caused Anna to squeak into Elsa's mouth. Anna's body started quivering as Elsa continued to pinch, flick and roll Anna's nipples around under her shirt.

Anna then pulled away from Elsa's kiss and hands. "Just a minute," Anna then rolled all the way off the bed and moved over to the door. Elsa smiled as Anna locked the door and slowly walked back over. As Anna walked she slid off another piece of clothing. Anna pulled of her shirt and bra exposing her small yet beautiful breasts with little brown nipples and areola. Then Anna undid her pants and pushed them to the floor exposing her pink lacey underwear. Elsa had to lick her very dry lips as Anna walked up next to the bed and slowly pushed her pink underwear to the floor exposing her neatly trimmed brown pubic hair.

Anna then crawled towards Elsa slowly moving across the bed and Elsa just drank in the sight of Anna's naked body. Anna then grabbed the edge of the comforter that Elsa was laying under and started to pull it back. Elsa didn't even realize that she was under it with only her bra and underwear on. Once Elsa's bra was exposed she reached behind her and unclipped her bra and threw it off the bed. Anna smiled at Elsa with a lustful smile as Anna continued to pull the comforter down. Elsa wiggled out of her underwear before Anna even started to uncover Elsa's underwear. Elsa watched as Anna's eyes started to drink in the sight of Elsa in return.

Anna stopped pulling down the comforter as she exposed Elsa's horribly bruised abdomen. Elsa looked down and saw that it looked even worse than before. There was an ugly mix of yellows, purples, blacks and blues in a variety of patterns. Elsa covered her stomach with her hands "Is it that ugly?"

Anna just moved Elsa's hands and started to gently place kisses all over Elsa's stomach. Elsa could hardly feel the light touches of Anna's lips on her skin, but Anna's warm breath on her skin was slightly ticklish and mostly erotic. Elsa didn't even notice Anna's hand until she felt one sliding over Elsa's pubic hair. Elsa parted her legs as Anna moved her hand between them and touched Elsa. Elsa gasped at the feeling of Anna parting Elsa and started moving fingers just inside Elsa. Elsa grabbed the head board as it was the only thing in reach as Anna continued kissing Elsa's skin and moving her fingers in and out of Elsa.

Anna then started to kiss down Elsa's abdomen and Elsa knew what Anna was going to do. Elsa reached down and stopped Anna by grabbing her hair. Anna looked up at Elsa with a questioning sadness in her eyes. "Turn around I want to pleasure you while you do the same to me," Anna then smiled a lustful wicked grin as she turned and positioned herself over Elsa.

The last time Elsa had only pleasured Anna with her fingers and never got to really look at Anna. Anna's labia were very red and swollen and even though it looked like she had a neatly trimmed pubic hair it was actually that she just didn't have a lot of it. Elsa wanted to look at Anna more, but suddenly it felt like lightning went up Elsa's spine as Anna had licked Elsa from top to bottom. Elsa cried out in pleasure before pulling Anna's hips down onto her mouth.

Elsa parted Anna with her fingers exposing the sweet inside of Anna's vagina. Elsa then slowly dragged her tongue from the top of Anna's vagina to the bottom. The taste was mixture of salty and bitter and Elsa loved it. Anna cried out just as Elsa's tongue flicked off the bottom and Anna started to move her tongue over Elsa much more vigorously and Elsa started to do the same. Elsa kept her mouth on Anna to keep from screaming out as her whole body started to quiver in the coming orgasm. Elsa couldn't tell if Anna was as close to orgasm as Elsa was and she wanted them to go together so she moved her tongue down and started to flick it over Anna's clit.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hips and Anna dug her nails in as she cried out into Elsa. Elsa could see that Anna's hips started to quiver as she was quickly approaching and Elsa knew her own orgasm wasn't far off as Anna pushed a finger inside of Elsa. Elsa would have screamed if she wasn't sucking on Anna's clitoris and it caused Anna to start bucking her hips. Elsa could feel the pressure that had been building in her chest start to explode as she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Elsa had to close her legs pushing Anna's head away as the orgasm rocked Elsa's body. Elsa was able to keep her mouth on Anna trying to bring her to orgasm. The only problem with pushing Anna away was that if freed Anna's mouth. Anna tried to muffle the sound by sticking her fist in her mouth, but the words were still clear as day to Elsa "O God Yes. Elsa right there don't stop I'm going to explode." Anna sat back and pressed her whole pubic area against Elsa as Anna cried out in pleasure. Elsa felt Anna's body start to convulse as she collapsed next to Elsa. Elsa pulled Anna down so that they could hold each other as they both convulsed with their shared orgasms.

After a while and Elsa was finally able to catch her breath and speak again "I hope your parents didn't hear."

"They aren't here and Marcus is going deaf," Anna said, as she was using one of Elsa's breasts as a pillow. Anna was gently rubbing Elsa's stomach with her hand "Does it hurt?"

"Yea, but I have had worse pains," Elsa said, as she started to fiddle with Anna's braids.

"Like what?" Anna asked, as she started to draw pictures on Elsa's stomach. Elsa could tell some things were words like love or their names and some things that Anna drew were hearts or other shapes.

"Like getting beaten with a bamboo switch for stealing food or failing a test," Anna looked up at Elsa with a shocked look on her face. "Or having a bullet going completely through my leg," Elsa brought her leg up to show Anna the circular scar on her thigh. "Those weren't even the worse."

Anna lay her head back down on Elsa's breast, "What was the worse?"

Elsa knew what the worst was, but she hesitated to tell Anna. Elsa just continued to play with Anna's braids until Anna looked up at Elsa with her big beautiful puppy dog eyes. Elsa had to look away before speaking or she might cry "The pain I felt in my chest when I thought my lies caused you to hate me and leave me forever."

Anna placed a finger on Elsa's chin and turned Elsa back to looking at her "All that is behind us and now we can move on together. We will never have to feel that pain again." Anna then brought her lips up to Elsa's and kissed her again. Anna then laid her head back down on Elsa "how do you call in sick making it sound like your dad?"

"I have a voice synthesizer that makes my voice sound like a man's. Why?" Elsa asked.

"Do you have it with you?"

"It is in my guitar case with all the rest of my gear," Elsa was shocked as Anna rolled off the bed and put her guitar case on the bed. Elsa gingerly sat up and unlatched the hidden compartment. The whole bottom of the case then rose up showing all of Elsa's weapons, lock pick set, climbing Tekagi-Shuko and a lot more, but Elsa passed everything as she pulled out the little voice box. Elsa held it up to her mouth and talked through it "I am Elsa Morimoto." The voice that came out the other end sounded like a man and it was clear as day.

"Let's call in sick tomorrow and stay in bed all day," Anna said, as she pulled the box out of Elsa's hand. Anna then rolled over and grabbed the house phone that was next to the bed. "I don't want to get dressed I don't want to leave this bed or anything. I'll make Marcus swear to keep our secret and deliver us food in bed. What do you say?"

"For you I'll do anything," Elsa replied, as it was the truth. Elsa would do anything for Anna even spend the day naked and in bed the whole day. Anna called in for both of them then laid her head back down on Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes thinking that she would just rest for a little while, but quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for such a long chapter, but there didn't seem like a great stopping spot. I appreciate all the reviews and when people say continue remember I have finished the story already. I will continue the Tue, Thur, Sat or Sun posting until the story is finished. Thanks for Reading.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	22. Chapter 22

**The White Shadow 22: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,876

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Now that Elsa has reawaken from loss of blood due to her many wounds the girls just spend time together. Will they get interrupted again or will they really spend the day in bed?

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe that they played hooky. Anna had never missed a day of school in her life, but the thrill of missing school wasn't the only reason Anna choose to call in it was the fact that she never wanted to leave Elsa's side again. The whole day had been fun, sexual, pleasurable and even informative. Anna just randomly started asking Elsa questions about her life before Anna and Elsa answered everyone. Anna was shocked to hear how many people Elsa had killed for the Yakuza, how Elsa was able to make her music into code so that only she could decipher it and that Elsa wasn't the only Morimoto child. Elsa was the only adopted one, but she had older brothers that had died before the takeover of the Yakuza.<p>

"Did you have like a special code name or anything?" Anna asked, as she looked down at Elsa. Elsa's head was on Anna's stomach using it as a pillow. It was where they just ended up after their most recent play time, as Anna has started calling sex in her head. Anna had lost count the number of times that they played today and even the night before. Anna had woken up in the middle of the night and something just came over her. Anna wanted Elsa right then and there and it didn't matter that Elsa was sleeping. Elsa had returned the favor the next morning and they just continued from there.

Elsa was fiddling with her own braid as she brushed it across Anna's skin and Anna had to giggle every time Elsa did it. It kind of tickled, but it also kind of felt good and Elsa must have liked Anna's reaction because she continued. "In the Yakuza no I didn't have a code name, but the outside organizations had a name for me even though most thought that I was only a myth cooked up by the Yakuza to spread fear," Elsa answered, as she brushed her braid across Anna's stomach.

"What was it?" Anna asked, between giggles.

"The White Shadow," Elsa answered, and Anna couldn't help thinking that it was a silly name to try and strike fear in someone. Elsa looked up and smiled slightly as Anna's disappointment in the name must have been visible on her face. "Just because a name is not scary sounding it doesn't me it can't strike fear. I got the name because of my tenth mission. A business man had started taking Yakuza property in Korea. The man's security was quite formidable and he wanted everything painted white and clean. I had a special suit made up that was pure white like the walls. I was able to sneak in even with all the lights on and guards patrolling because I blended into the walls. The business man was in his office and I was able to sneak in behind one of his guards. The cameras of the building caught me killing him and the only time you could see me was when I drew my sword and –" Elsa just stopped there. Elsa didn't like to describe how she killed people to Anna and Anna didn't push for the information either.

Anna looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eight o'clock at night and the doctor said that they should change Elsa's bandage at least once a day. "We need to change your bandage," Anna said, and Elsa lifted her head. Anna rolled out from under Elsa and walked across the room to where the doctor left a stash of medical supplies. Anna pulled out a small package that the doctor had left to change the bandage.

Anna walked over and reached for Elsa's arm "Why don't I do it. I have done this stuff before and I don't want it to gross you out." Elsa said, as she pulled her injured arm away and reached for the supplies.

Anna pulled the supplies away "I'm going to take care of you," Anna said, with a smile and put her hand out for Elsa to give her the injured arm. Elsa frowned and reluctantly placed her arm on Anna's. Anna unwrapped the bandage and gently pulled it off of the stiches. Anna didn't watch the doctor stich Elsa's arm up, but Anna did see the finished product. It was odd to see someone's skin sewn together like clothing, but it wasn't to gross. However Anna wasn't prepared for what it looked like the day after.

"See now please give me the bandages and get me some hydrogen peroxide from the bathroom that I saw," Elsa pulled her arm away and pointed Anna to the bathroom. Anna thankfully didn't feel like throwing up, but seeing Elsa's arm was gross. Anna got the hydrogen peroxide and brought it back to Elsa. Elsa was looking at her arm as if she was inspecting it. "The doctor did a nice job with the stiches, better than I could have done alone," Anna could feel the blood drain from her face as Elsa said that she had stitched up herself before. Elsa looked up and Anna saw sadness in her face "Why don't you go sit in the bathroom and I'll call you when I'm done."

"No I'm ok," Anna said, as she climbed back into bed with Elsa.

Anna watched as Elsa used the peroxide to clean the wound and then expertly wrap her arm back up. The whole process didn't take very long, but Anna couldn't stop staring at Elsa as she did it. "See all better," Elsa said, with a smile as she finished the bandage.

A knock came at the door. Anna was shocked to hear it as Marcus had already brought them dinner "Not now Marcus," Anna said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Ma'am Agent James is here to speak with you about protective custody," Marcus's voice rang out. Anna sighed and looked at Elsa.

"This is important. Let's get dressed for a little bit and then we can get naked again after," Elsa said, with a smile pointing at the clothes Marcus had brought yesterday. Both Elsa's and Anna's clothes had a lot of Elsa's blood on them. Anna was disappointed that they had to get dressed for even a little bit, because Anna wanted to spend all day naked and alone with Elsa. Much to Anna's disappointment they both had their cloths on and they were going down stairs to see Agent James.

Agent James was sitting at the dining room table with another very large man and her parent's lawyer. Anna sat across from James and the unknown man and Elsa sat next to Anna. "Thank you for meeting with me Miss Arendelle. It had come to our attention that there is a credible threat on your life and your parents think it is best to have you in protective custody –" Agent James started.

"Your information is wrong. The threat isn't on Anna life it is to capture Anna and blackmail her parents," Anna couldn't hide her shock as Elsa interrupted Agent James.

"How do you know that?" the lawyer asked.

"Because in my past I was a different person and I worked for organized crime groups. I escaped and have made it my life's work to stop as much of their business as possible. I caught wind of a plan to kidnap Anna Arendelle in order to blackmail her parents into approving, accepting or at least allowing certain thing that different groups want. I came here to protect Anna and found myself wanting more than just protecting her," Elsa explained.

"How do we know you aren't just making this up?" Agent James asked, with skepticism in his voice.

"Because, if I hadn't been there, the last two attempts to kidnap Anna, would have succeeded. I killed the attacker in the hotel and the one in the mall Anna's guards did nothing, but die," Elsa explained.

"Elsa is correct. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be having this conversation," Anna chimed in defending Elsa.

"If that is true then protective custody is the perfect thing right now. We have to make Anna such an unattractive target that they give up. So you will only go to school and come home and that is it for the foreseeable future. This is Agent Bjorgman his is the best the secret service has to offer," Agent James gestured to the very large blond man sitting at his right. Agent Bjogman was large in every way from height to shoulder width, he has short blonde hair, a square jawline and several weeks ago Anna would have thought him very handsome. "He is a highly decorated Navy Seal and he will be your new guard until the threat is over. He will be at your side from the moment you leave school until you get home. He will be in your school overseeing your security between classes even. You are to make sure you communicate with him if anything during school is going to change," Anna couldn't help feeling a little defiant in the fact that they were going to make her a prisoner. Agent James must have sensed Anna's defiance because he finished with "This is not an option."

"I'll agree to it only if Elsa is given unrestricted access to my location at all times," Anna said, and she could feel that Elsa was nearly glowing.

"About Miss Elsa Queen, we are having trouble confirming your identity. Is there anything you would like to tell us about that?" Agent James said, looking at Elsa with a look that made Anna's blood boil.

"That's because two weeks ago Elsa Queen didn't exist, but I think you should be looking at people that want to hurt Anna not the one that is protecting her," Elsa said, her own annoyance showing.

"Elsa is staying that is not an option!" Anna demanded, and Agent James sighed. Hopefully he was getting the point that Anna wouldn't agree unless Elsa was allowed to stay.

"Fine Elsa is allowed unrestricted access. Anything else?" Agent James asked, and Anna shook her head. Anna was happy that Elsa was allowed to stay with her and maybe Anna could convince her parents to let Elsa live with them. "Ok starting tomorrow Agent Bejorgman will be your security and you will promise to communicate anything unusual or any change to him. Is that understood?" Anna nodded her head again and then the men all stood up. Anna didn't stand and neither did Elsa each of them said their goodbyes and walked out of the door.

"Why did you tell them that stuff?" Anna asked, as she looked over at Elsa.

"Because they were tightening security around you and they already suspected my identity so I had to give them a reason to let me stay," Elsa explained, as she scooted her chair back and stood up. Anna followed Elsa's lead and stood up again. "It is nine thirty and we are going back to school tomorrow so I think it is high time to get back into bed," Elsa said, with a smile that made Anna's heart race. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	23. Chapter 23

**The White Shadow 23: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,474

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** The day off for the pair is over and they have to go back to school. Will everything continue to be ok or will something new happen?

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up to the tangle mass of strawberry blonde hair on her chest again. Elsa couldn't help smiling at Anna's mess of hair. Yesterday had to be the best day of Elsa's life. Elsa never imagined people in love could feel like this. Elsa felt like she could do anything her heart desired as long as she was with Anna. Elsa peaked over and saw that is was about an hour before Anna's alarm clock was supposed to go off. Elsa gently moved Anna's head and she mumbled a little bit, but Elsa was able to escape this time. Elsa did a quick workout of pushups and yoga, replaced her sword in her guitar and replaced her gear in the guitar case before jumping in the shower.<p>

Elsa was just about finished when the glass door that separated the shower opened suddenly. Anna was standing there with her hair everywhere and her eyes mostly closed because of the bright light. Elsa had to laugh at the sight of Anna. "Why are you up before the alarm?" Anna said, as she stumbled into the shower. Elsa helped Anna into the hot water and Anna tipped her head back to let the water flow over her face and through her hair.

"I had to do a quick work out and shower. The way we are going if I don't stay in shape I won't be able to both protect you and keep up with your sex drive," Elsa said, with a laugh as she smoothed Anna's hair flat.

"I can't help that you are so sexy that I can't keep my hands and tongue away from you," Anna said, with a big smile as she opened her eyes. Elsa just shrugged as she lathered up Anna's hair. Anna finished her own hair and body as Elsa just watched and enjoyed the hot water. They then got out of the shower and got ready for school. They walked down into the kitchen and Elsa saw Agent Bjorgman standing by the door. Marcus already had two Anna specials ready for them.

"Miss Arendelle as you requested the other day a crew was able to retrieve Miss Queens school supplies from her apartment," the Agent said. Elsa was shocked, but realized that Anna just had to take her keys while Elsa was passed out. It was good to have her supplies as trying to explain why she didn't have them would have been complicated. "Also the school has been re cleared of any threats and we are ready to leave whenever you are." Anna just nodded her head as she grabbed her toast and headed towards the door. Elsa just followed suit and all three of them got into the car.

Once they were at school Agent Bjorgman didn't stand at the curb while Elsa and Anna went inside. Instead he escorted them both in, always with his head was on a swivel. Elsa was actually impressed with the man's abilities. When Elsa heard an unusual noise she noticed they both looked that direction. Agent Bjorgman only left Anna's side after they entered the school as he went towards the offices and they headed towards the lockers.

Elsa couldn't help walking through the school with a smile as it seemed that for once Anna was going to be safe even if Elsa wasn't around. Agent Bjorgman appeared very capable. Elsa smile dropped when they saw Aurora and Belle at their lockers. Both girls paled when they saw Elsa and Anna. Elsa figured that it wasn't Anna that they feared, but Elsa. Elsa went to say something, but both girls turned and quickly walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Anna asked. Anna was easily able to look past Elsa's abilities for some reason. For other people though the ease and off handedness of Elsa's ability to kill was scary and off putting.

"It's me and what they saw in the mall," Elsa said, quietly, as she was unable to keep her smile. Aurora and Belle were Anna's only other friends and now they feared Elsa and would try and stay away from her. Which means they would stay away from Anna and Elsa wasn't about to let Anna sacrifice her friends for their relationship.

"What that you saved me and did what you had to do to protect me?" Anna asked, defensively. Elsa couldn't help smiling slightly at Anna's quick defense, but Elsa knew that it wasn't that easy for them.

"I want you to go be with your friends while we are at school. I'll keep my distance so that I don't make them uncomfortable. I'll even ask to be transferred out of your guy's homeroom," Elsa said, as she went to go to the offices to make the request.

Anna suddenly grabbed Elsa's upper arm "No why would you do that?"

"Because they won't feel comfortable around me again and I won't let you sacrifice your friends for me. I can be with you in all the other classes and whenever you want me around after school, but they are your friends and they need you too and you need them. It's ok," Elsa said, with a smile and Anna let go of her arm. Elsa felt bad that they looked at her that way now, but since she wanted what was best for Anna Elsa would be willing to sacrifice this little bit.

* * *

><p>Anna felt deflated as Elsa walked away towards the offices. Anna's little slice of heaven was over as Aurora and Belle were clearly unable to see the fact that Elsa had saved them. Anna was going to talk to them at lunch today and try and make them understand. Yes Elsa was a killer, but she was their friend and was willing to do anything to protect them, even kill. Anna started to walk towards her homeroom thinking about what to say to Aurora and Belle when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm.<p>

Anna turned and saw that Detective Southernisle was the one that stopped Anna. "Miss Arendelle. I'm hoping you could answer a few more questions for me?" the detective asked.

"Sure detective," Anna was shocked that they didn't just page Anna overhead to go to the main offices.

"Here follow me I have some video I want you to explain for me," the Detective said, as he guided Anna towards the western part of school where the computer labs were. It must have something to do with the mall or the hotel the other day. Anna knew that there were probably holes in the stories that Anna and Elsa had told the police, but Anna hoped that Elsa telling the agents last night would have cleared up any questions.

The Detective walked next to Anna as they approached the computer lab. Anna went to turn into the computer lab when the Detective grabbed her arm again and pulled Anna towards the western Exit. This exit was alarmed and never used except in emergency. "We can't go out that door it will set off the alarms," Anna said, but was shocked when the Detective opened the door and nothing happened. The Detective started leading Anna off school grounds. "Wait I'm not supposed to leave without telling my guard," Anna tried to stop, but the Detective just pulled her arm harder towards a van.

"That is a video surveillance van that is where we will show you the video," the Detective said, in a voice that worried Anna. Anna looked up and saw sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No I don't want to go without my guard or Elsa," Anna tried to stop and turn around, but the Detective just grabbed Anna's arm harder and dragged her along. His grip was so tight that it hurt "Stop you are hurting me." Unfortunately Anna's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Detective dragged Anna towards the van. Anna started to scream "HELP HELP ME!" Unfortunately Anna's screams were too late as the van door opened and several men that didn't look like cops or Detectives stepped out.

"Hurry up and get this over with," the Detective said, as he pushed Anna towards the men. The large foul smelling man picked up Anna as she kicked and screamed. Anna then watched as one of the men pulled out a gun and shot Detective Hans in the stomach. Then Anna had to really scream as a black hood went over her head. "ELSA!"

Anna was able to hear a feint scream in reply just before what Anna assumed was the van door closing "ANNA!" Elsa's scream caused Anna to feel some hope as Elsa would be able to stop them. The door slammed closed and Anna heard the tires squealing as everything in the back of the van shifted as they pulled away.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	24. Chapter 24

**The White Shadow 24: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,390

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** What happened to Anna and how did Elsa know something was wrong. Lets see what happened from Elsa's POV.

* * *

><p>Elsa was standing in the office while the scheduler found her a new home room. Elsa looked around and saw Agent Bejorgman was sitting on a chair in the security room. The blinds were up for some reason and Elsa was happy to see the Agent sitting forward looking at the screens. At least he wouldn't slack off like the others it seemed. "Here you go Mrs. Holcomb has an opening. Her class is over by the computer lab, do you need directions?" the scheduler asked.<p>

"No I can find it. Thank you," Elsa said, as she picked up her guitar and moved out of the office. Elsa slowly walked towards her new homeroom. Elsa felt deflated as Belle and Aurora would never look at her the same again, if they could look at Elsa ever again without fear. Elsa thought that she could try and live a normal life here, but now that didn't seem possible. Too many people know too much and if it wasn't for Anna, Elsa would have disappeared days ago.

Elsa was nearly to her new home room when "We can't go out that door it will set off the alarms," Anna's voice rang out from down the hall. What was Anna doing on this side of school? Elsa thought about investigating, but then changed her mind because Elsa didn't want to seem to over protective. Anna was perfectly safe here and Elsa turned away from Anna's voice. Then Elsa heard some outside doors open and close. The outside doors were a lot heavier and had a totally different sound then the inside doors. Elsa looked back towards the hallway and thought 'A little peak without anyone knowing wouldn't hurt.'

So Elsa walked over and looked down the hall and didn't see Anna anywhere. 'Maybe she went into the computer lab?' Elsa thought as she walked over to the computer lab windows and still didn't see Anna anywhere. There was no place else to go besides outside. Anna wouldn't ever go outside the school alone, but what if she wasn't alone? Anna wouldn't trust just anyone to escort her out of the school, but Elsa found herself walking over to the windows next to the doors.

Elsa's heart dropped into her stomach as it looked like someone was dragging a strawberry blond girl towards a van on the outskirts of the school. Elsa barged through the door and faintly heard Anna screaming "HELP HELP ME!" Elsa dropped her bag, but kept her guitar case and started sprinting towards the van. Elsa watched in horror as a bunch of men got out of the van, shot the man escorting Anna and then threw her in the back. "ELSA!" Anna screamed after one of the men put a black bag over her head.

Elsa couldn't help screaming "ANNA!" as she tried to force her body to run faster. The van's door closed as it squealed its tires away. Elsa felt like she was about to vomit as no matter how fast she ran or could hotwire a car there was no way she would catch that van. Elsa leaped over the downed man ignoring his cries for help and charged out onto the road. Elsa caught the license plate of the van as it passed two blocks away from her. Elsa had to stop in the middle of the road just outside of the school grounds as the van turned a corner four blocks away and Elsa couldn't see it anymore.

Elsa then heard a car come zooming up behind her. Elsa turned and saw Agent Bjorgman behind the wheel as he stopped next to Elsa. Elsa threw open the back door and climbed in the back seat whit her guitar. "Four blocks down turn right, white van California license plate," Elsa rattled off the number and watched as Bjorgman maneuvered around traffic. Elsa climbed in the front seat next to the Agent and started looking for the white van. The only problem was that there were dozens of white vans and none of them had the correct license plate. Elsa could hear the agent talking to someone over their communication system, but Elsa just ignored him as she looked for the van.

Elsa then started looking up and down all the side streets. "There," Bjorgman said, as he pointed at the highway over pass. Elsa then saw that the van speeding and driving erratically away from their location.

"They must have spotted us," Elsa called out as Bjorgman did some crazy driving to be able to make the on ramp. Elsa was able to get a glimpse of the licenses plate and saw that it was correct. Then Elsa saw one of the men in the van leaned out with a large assault rifle. "Rifle!" Elsa exclaimed, and Bjorgman darted behind the van away from the man with the gun.

Then the car suddenly started spinning Elsa looked back and saw when they darted behind the van they hit another car. Bjorgman was able to keep the car from hitting any other cars, but once the car got pointed the correct direction and Bjorgman slammed on the gas nothing happened. Cars were stopping all over around them and traffic halted. Elsa and the agent both got out of the car and Elsa was shocked to see him pull out his side arm. Elsa screamed "WAIT!" but was too late as he fired, once and Elsa watched the van. The rear taillight suddenly exploded and the van just disappeared into the distance.

"What were you doing shooting at the van?" Elsa asked, irate that he could have caused the van to flip or worse.

"I took out the tail light which gives Anna a chance that some idiot Cop with pull the van over. Then Anna might be able to raise suspicion enough to have the Cop search the van," Bjorgman went around the car and cursed loudly. Elsa followed and saw the reason they didn't move. The rear axle of the car had snapped and was sitting on the ground.

"Who was the man that led Anna into the trap, she wouldn't have trusted just anyone," Elsa asked.

"Detective Hans Southerisle, he was supposed to take Anna to the computer lab to look at some video surveillance, but when he went out the door that is when I knew something was wrong," Bjorgman answered, as he continued reporting the situation. Elsa wasn't going to stick around, Anna was in danger and Elsa had people to find and get information from. Elsa pulled her guitar case out of the back of the car and started walking towards a stopped car. "Elsa wait," Bjorgman called out, but Elsa ignored him as she walked over to a car that the driver had gotten out of. "Elsa I will help you find her, but we need to –"

"What! Follow the rules. No Bjorgman stay here and follow the rules. I'm going to go find Anna and I'm going to do it my way which means bloody and very much illegal," Elsa yelled, at him. The man standing next to the car backed away and Elsa opened the door to his car and threw her guitar case in.

"I have never lost an asset and I won't now. I'll drive you just tell me where to go," Bjorgman jumped in the driver's seat. Elsa stalked around the car and sat down next to him "And call me Kristoff." Kristoff floored the gas and spun the car around the wrong way down the on ramp.

Elsa gave him the address of her apartment and storage unit. Kristoff headed towards Elsa's apartment first. "What do you know about Detective Hans?" Kristoff pulled out his phone and handed it to Elsa. Elsa saw that the Detective had a family, which was useful and Kristoff had his home address. "After we stop at my places take me to the Detectives home address," Elsa said.

"Why the Detective in at the hospital with a GSW," Kristoff said with a question.

"Because I need leverage," was all Elsa said "are you sure you want to help me with this?"

"Yes," Kristoff answered, and Elsa left it at that. Elsa gave him a chance to back out, but he had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	25. Chapter 25

**The White Shadow 25: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Elsanna

**Words:** 1,353

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa**, Minor parts:** Belle, Aurora, Hans and Kristoff

**Summary:** Anna has been taken and Elsa needs to find out where. What will Elsa do to get the information? What happened to Anna?

* * *

><p>Elsa spent most of the night watching Hans's family. She even broke into the house and took pictures with her pay buy the hour phone. Elsa then snuck into the hospital and into Hans's room. She disabled the patient alarm system and while Hans was sleeping she was able to strap him down. Then Elsa took out her knife and poked his toe and Hans woke up suddenly. She was standing there in her full night time stealth gear only her eyes were uncovered. Hans looked at Elsa and his eyes went wide with shock and he tried to move, but couldn't because she had restrained him.<p>

"Where is Anna Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know I was taking her to what I thought was a surveillance van. I got shot," Hans yelled, at her.

"In the stomach away from any vital organs or vessels and I don't believe a word. I'll ask again where is Anna Arendelle?" Elsa asked, again as she pulled out her cell phone. The way Hans was looking at her in a way that, well if looks could kill she would be dead. Elsa then turned her phone around and showed him a picture of his daughter with a knife on her pillow. "Your daughter is quiet beautiful. Did you know she talks in her sleep?"

"If you go anywhere near my family –" Elsa turned to the next picture of his son and Hans stopped.

Hans's son was playing a video game and Elsa took a selfy behind him and he never saw her. "Your son is pretty good at that game, but he gets too engrossed in it." Elsa turned to the next picture to show Hans's wife in the shower. "Your wife was shaving her legs when I took that picture. Wouldn't it be sad if she slipped in the shower and cut something," Elsa looked at Hans and his face was pale, but he didn't look broken yet.

"If you tell me who took and where Anna is and she in unharmed I will never go near your family again. If you don't tell me or Anna is hurt in any way you will have to find out what it is like to have disabled children. Your son will have to figure out how to eat, do school work and play video games with no fingers and you daughter will have to learn to dance and walk without feet," Elsa could see the tears start to fall down Hans's face. "And you amazingly beautiful wife will never have to worry about shaving her legs again, because I will removed every layer of skin from her legs. I will also record their screams of pain and screams of calling for you. I will then call you at random times and that is all you will hear. NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Elsa screamed, at the end and it caused him to jump.

"It was the Morvichi's," Elsa had heard of them. They are predominate Italian Organized Crime group in the area. "I don't 100% know where they took her, but they take most hostages to a large warehouse near the water front," Hans then listed an address.

"How come you are working for the Morvichi's?" Elsa asked, for more information.

"My mother was a distant cousin and I grew up with them and have been working with them for years," Hans' then started crying "Please just don't hurt my family," Hans's pleaded as tears streamed down his face.

"As long as you aren't lying to me your family will be safe, but if you are I will make your life so miserable that you will long for death," Elsa said, as she moved out of the window. Elsa scaled the hospital down on top of the parking garage where she had hidden her normal cloths. Elsa pulled them on to hide her stealth suit and then walked over to where Kristoff was parked. She agreed to wear a microphone so Kristoff could listen the whole time.

"You are scary, who are you really?" Kristoff asked, as Elsa sat down in the passenger seat.

"I was trained as a Yakuza Assassin," Elsa left it at that as Kristoff drove off.

Kristoff knew of the warehouse that Detective Hans was talking about "That place is a fortress and I'm not sure if even you can get in it." Elsa could get into anywhere if she really wanted to. The only problem was that usually she needed time to do her research and scouting and she didn't have time to do any of that. Elsa needed to save Anna as soon as possible. Elsa couldn't help thinking about what Anna was going through.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't see anything and could only feel the van driving erratically through what she assumed was traffic. Anna had completely lost her sense of direction and had no idea what was going on. The men in the van were speaking another language that she couldn't even identify. The only thing she could do was just lay on the floor with her hands tied and hoped that the van didn't get in a crash and send her flying through the windshield.<p>

Anna felt the van start to slow down as the kidnapers must have lost whoever was pursuing them. She knew exactly who was pursuing them and no matter what happened Elsa would find her. Anna just closed her eyes and dove into the memories of Elsa.

Anna felt the van stop a while later and the doors open. Someone then scooped her up off the floor of the van and carried her somewhere. The hood blocked most of Anna's senses, but she could smell the ocean and could hear the sounds of ships. She had to presume that they had brought her to the waterfront.

The person caring Anna set her down roughly in an uncomfortable chair of some sort. Someone then untied her arms and then retied them to the chair this time. Suddenly the hood came off and Anna had to keep her eyes closed as a very bright light was shining at her. When Anna's eyes adjusted slightly she tried looking around, but with the bright light and the darkness around her she couldn't make out anything.

Anna then saw a little red light pop on in the darkness. She thought it was a camera recording light. "State your name," an unusual voice sounded out of the darkness.

"Anna Arendelle," Anna spoke clearly and Elsa would be proud as Anna had no fear in her voice.

"We have your daughter if you do as we ask you will have her back in your loving arms in a short period of time," the unusual voice rang out again.

"You must not be sending that to my parents, because they don't love me at all," Anna said, with a laugh and was happy when she heard someone knock something over behind her. So Anna decided to continue "They only had me to appeal to family voters. Losing me on national television will only get them the pity vote. You could be helping my dad be elected the next president –"

"Enough," a new unaltered voice rang out and Anna was happy to hear it was angry at something. The voice must have known that he made a mistake as the light turned off and silence returned. Suddenly the black bag was over her head again and hands roughly untied her from the chair. Anna was dragged somewhere and then stood up. She felt someone untying her hands and then the bag came off once again. She still couldn't see, but heard a door slam behind her.

When Anna's eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was in a small room with a bed and a small wall in the corner. Anna looked on the other side of the wall and saw a toilet that looked disgusting. She hoped they starved her so she didn't have to sit on the thing. Anna didn't know what else to do other than lay down on the very uncomfortable bed and wait.

* * *

><p><em>Well I don't know if anyone can feel it, but the end of the story is coming. I try not to write epicly long stories so this one will be ending soon. I know the chapters have gotten a lot smaller and I apologize for that, but a lot happens in the next few chapters and making them longer didn't feel right. <em>

_I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten and would like to thank all my readers. If you are wondering or want a prediction on how this story will end don't forget to look at the Genre tags on . _

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


End file.
